NO! I will NOT call you Sensei!
by Stfora-chan
Summary: Safora is a girl with an interesting family, who will one day make her life hell. But what will Safora do when she is shown a pain filled destiny with Kakashi, as she continues to fall deeper into their forbidden student, sensei love...? Will she except the affection coming from Sasuke or Shikamaru, who realize they love her very much? Starts from the academy and goes forward.
1. Little Miss

_ No! I will __**not**__ call you Sensei!_

_{P.S... Safora is a made up character. she will be explained in the story!}_

Safora, a shortish, bright blue eyed and straight long black hair that went down to her butt with off to the side bangs, and her best friend shikamaru, were running through the halls of the ninja academy.

Safora had on a wavy black booty skirt with a tear going up the right thigh. With black tight short shorts underneath. Safora had on knee-high boots with pockets on the inside to store weapons with fish net stockings that went slightly a few inches above the knee. She had a fish net shirt with one sleeve that went half way down her arm left arm. She had bandages wrapped around the right elbow area with a spike bracelet on her wrist. Underneath the loose fish net shirt she had a black skin tight tube top that covered her boobs to half her belly button. Above the fishnet shirt was another one to make it harder to see through. Around her neck hung a long chain that went down to the bottom of her ribs with a heart hanging off. It was decorated with black spider webs. She has a black filled in net jacket that she wears out on missions.

* * *

"Ahhhhh! Shikaaaaa! We're going to be llllaatteeee! And it's your fault!" the little blue eyed and black haired girl whisper yelled at her best friend.

"Ahh, such a troublesome friend… don't know why I keep you." Shikamaru said in a sigh.

"Eh? Well… I guess it's because you Love ME!" The hyperactive girl said in a loud laugh.

Shikamaru chuckled and said "Ahh shaddup. Were late for the meeting of our new sensei's…"

They walked up to the door and stopped.

Safora giggled and poked shikamaru in the arm, "Hehe, I'll go in if you do."

"Aghh, just go in first, and then I will follow." Shikamaru complained.

"Ehh?" Safora whined, "No u won't! You will say how troublesome and then wait five minutes sitting outside the door until they come and get you! So you walk in first, it's not that hard. Just do it!"

She pushed the block of laziness into the door and he quickly by reflex opened the door. Once opened, a room full of people stopped talking and looked towards them. Safora popped her head in above shikamarus and gave the peace sign with her fingers smiling and giggling while saying, "Ayyyeee, everyone!"

"AAAAHHHHHH Safora! Shikamaru! You both have been skipping class again haven't you?" Iruka yelled as he stomped over to the door.

"Uhmmmm… well sorry sensei! But it's like in my blood to skip class. If you would just make the seats more comfy and more sleep friendly then I would be in class more often. Simple as that" Safora said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Uhh… shikamaru… what is your excuse?" Iruka said in defeat.

"Do I have to give one?" Shikamaru said with hope full eyes.

"Yes." Iruka said bluntly.

"Then I'm going with… she's my best friend and she forced me?" Shika said really fast in order to get this over and done with.

"Yep!" safora admitted proudly and excitedly.

Iruka thought to himself, "Soooo he throws her under the buss and she gets all happy and excited about it? These two must really be best friends."

Highly aggravated and annoyed, the over worked sensei yelled "Just. Go. To. Your. Seats!"

Iruka looked around the room and cleared his throat, "Ahhum… shall we begin announcing your new team mates and sensei you will be dealing with for the next few years!", Like they were in for the worst time of their miserable lives.

Most of the students cheered in excitement and wonder at who they would be getting. Sasuke, the cutie who had some seriouse issues with looking emo, just sighed and said "Hurry it up already…"

The never still Naruto Uzumaki was all, "I'm soooo ready for this! I wonder who my teammates will be, they better be strong!"

Ino was day dreaming and admiring sasuke, while hoping she got on the same team as him.

In the meantime, Shikamaru and Safora were in the very back seats where they sat because there's were snatched by the dog loving Kiba and food loving Choji.

The two best friends were laid back in their seats only a few inches apart. Shikamaru had his legs stretched out and his ankles crossed holding his legs together. Safora had the heel of one foot sat up on the table in front of them while her shoulder leaned into shikamarus resting in place as they sat together.

"Hey shika, do you think we will get the same team?" safora asked in a hushed tone.

Shikamaru slightly turned his head and looked at his best friend, "Maybe… but I don't know."

Safora looked over at the unbelievably smart boy and shook her head. "Yeah… we probably won't."

Shikamaru hated hearing the depression in her voice… he only wanted to hear the excitement. Because then he knew everything would be okay… as long as she was happy. "I hope we do though, if that counts for anything." Shika sat more relaxed with is head completely turned to face her, and smiled at Safora.

"Yay! I hope sooo, sooo much! Awww, I love you shika! Don't know what I would do without you here to be my knight in shining fishnet shirt!" safora said as she balanced the heel of her foot on the tip of the other on top of the table.

Shika slightly blushed as he chuckled with her, "I would say that you would have ended up best friends with that yipper yapper Ino or that emo-ish sasuke over there. Or maybe that shy girl Hinata."

Safora gasped, "Oi! Shika, don't talks like that! I couldn't be close buds with Ino, she talks to tooo much for me and she would have just ended up being my rival of some sort. Then sasuke isn't that bad but definitely has too much baggage for even me. But… hinata isn't that bad! Actually she's my closest chick friend."

Shikamaru looked over at her once again with raised eyebrows. "Ohh I see how it is, your replacing me with Hinata now! I- I don't know what to think of this… how will I go on!"

Saforas eyes went wide "Aye shikkkaaa! Nooooo, you got the wrong idea! I wouldn't replace you with anybody! You're like…"

Shika sighed with faint laughter, "I know, I know. I'm irreplaceable. And so are you! So please don't worry or you will become… troublesome."

Safora giggled as she let her hand fall to the small space in between their seats next to shikas. "Ahh, Shika… you do know that no matter how troublesome I become you will never be able to hate me!"

Shika sighed in defeat as their hands wrapped around each other, "Aghh! I know! It's very troublesome…" This was said with a grin of course.

LINE-

Iruka had been talking to the whole room and explaining everything as he heard the nerve wracking voices of two certain people, some noise of chairs moving and laughter. He looked up and saw Shikamaru and Safora laughing as he tickled her.

Then a vain stood up out of Irukas head, "Ahhhh! Shikamaru, Safora! Get down here now!"

They both looked up and stopped what they were doing. "Ahh, shika I think were being called upon by the vain popping sensei."

Shika sighed and shook his head as they began to stand up, "Once again… it's your fault."

Safora giggled and began to walk down the isle of desks, "How is this my fault when you were the one tickling me?!" While she and shika stood barley apart and held there hands together.

Iruka clenched his fists together and took a deep breath. "Both of you trouble makers sit at separate tables, now!"

They held their hands together now and tighter. "But sensei! I promise we will be good if you let us sit together… Pwease?" Safora said with the puppy dog eyes.

Iruka looked at the almost clear blue eyes and puppy dog face and said, "Shikamaru, keep her in check. She is your best friend so do something about her. Now sit here at the first table and NO speaking! I will now announce the teams you will be in and your new senseis."

They sat down in the front table closest to Iruka never letting each other's hands go. They looked over at each other with hope filled eyes… because this would be the finale moment that started it all.

LINE-

Iruka was announcing the teams. He only had teams 7, 8, and 10 left to do.

This was it… every one sat anxiously in their seats looking over the other students in the class. There was only the hokaga, Iruka and two unknown people in the front of the room.

Iruka started to announce the teams, "These people please come to the front of the room, shino, kiba, and hinata. You will be team eight, congratulations! This person here, Kurina sensei will be in charge of you. You may now go."

"Now team 10 will include," shikamaru and safora squeezed each other's hands tighter.

"Ino, choji and…"

Their hearts were racing and their hands started to sweat. This was finally it… the next word would decide it all.

Iruka finished it off with, "Nara shikamaru! Congratulations all of you! This guy here will be your sensei, Sarutobi Asuma. Enjoy! You're no longer my problem, thank god!"

Safora could barely talk… all she could let out was a faint breath and mumble. "N-no…"

Shikamaru looked at the obviously devastated Safora and let her hand go.

Safora was shocked by this and quickly looked over, then shikamaru wrapped his arms around her and whispered… "It will be okay. I promise you."

Shika let go and got up. Safora just watched him as he made it half way there then he turned around, with his hands stuck half way in his pockets. He said, "cheer up, or you will start to be… troublesome…" shika then chuckled, looked her directly in her eyes and walked with his new team mates.

LINE-

"Okay, you three, Naruto, Sasuke and Safora. Go sit at that table and wait for your sensei. I would wait with you but as you have hopefully noticed already, I dont give a crap! See you guys around!" Iruka then turned and walked out the door closing it shut behind him.

Then Iruka poked his head back in and said, "Ohh yeah... forgot to tell you to NOT break or damage any school property and dont hurt each other... I would rather watch you two guys maul each other already and get it over with but school rules say that safty comes first or some crap like that. Good bye suckers."

The three just stayed put, not sure on what to say to that. So they sort of starred at each other not moving.

Sasuke had black hair, black eyes and hated EVERYTHING. He had tons of fan girls, which he hated and had already had his most unfortunate first kiss. With Naruto. About twenty minutes ago. Totally by accident. {Or so they say… Hehehe}

Naruto was a hyperactive loud mouth, who loved ramen and had a crush on Safora. He has blonde hair, bright blue eyes and always wore an obnoxious orange and white jump suit.

Then there was Safora, who was friends with Naruto and Sasuke but never got to close to them.

Safora decided to break the ice by going over to sasuke and sitting in the seat next to him. "So you guys… were on the same team! At least I can stand to be with you two! Ahhhhh! I wonder who are sensei is...?"

Naruto came over and sat next to Safora. "Oi, me too! But why does sasuke have to be in it thoughhh! Why couldn't it have been someone else!"

Sasuke sighed and sat his elbow up on the table and laid his head into it. "Dobe… do you ever stop complaining? You're annoying."

"Now, now you guys… Let's not start fighting here please. Wait until we get some weapons and then go wild! But... I can see you two are not each other's greatest fan but I'm both of your friends so get along for my sake if nothing else." Safora said in hopes of the future argument not to happen at this moment.

- A FEW HOURS LATER-

Safora was talking sitting on top of the table, leaning slightly on the edge. "Yeah… me and shika have been friends since I first moved here. We bonded over the fact that he is lazy and slightly rebellious and i'm slightly lazy and extremely rebellious."

Naruto and Sasuke were looking directly behind her with their mouths slightly ajar. When safora tried to balance herself on the edge of the table to see what they were staring at, she fell backwards. But instead of falling off, she hit something a mixture of hard and soft but it was sturdy too.

She had fallen into the chest of a tall, slim guy. He looked kicked back, had silver spiky hair and on eye covered by his forehead protector with a mask covering almost his whole face. And from what she could tell, he was completely hot.

His one eye was looking directly at her. She was leaning in to him and couldn't get up. Her legs where stuck on the table while her butt was off the edge. Her hands were grabbing at the table but losing grip.

"Ahhh... hello?" safora asked the unknown man in a curious voice.

The person just looked at her and said, "Hello, I'm Kakashi, your sensei."

Safora was about to fall in the space in between kakashi and the table as she grabbed onto his vest.

He looked at her with a smirk under his mask. Saforas eyes were pleading for help, as she was about to ask him to help her out of this awkward situation.

But Naruto interrupted, "OOOIIII! What is up with you being five hours late!? What type of sensei does that!?"

"Aye, aye I'm sorry about that… I, got lost!" Kakashi said with a smile in his eye as he wrapped his arms around Saforas waist.

Sasuke mumbled, "That's such an obvious lie."

"WTF is this pervert doing!" Saforas very conceited other half kicked in saying in her mind.

Kakashi then wrapped his Hands around the bottom part of her upper thighs, very close to un-explored territory causing Safora to blush from one ear to the next.

"As I said, I'm sorry!" then Kakashi lifted Safora off of his chest and on to the table.

Safora was now sitting on her knees hands flat on the table facing away from her new sensei as she tried to bring her wild blush under control. This BTW wasn't going well.

"So enough complaining lets go somewhere else so I can get to know you three." Kakashi said as he placed a hand on each of Saforas shoulders and turned her completely around.

"So, little miss? Are you ready to go? Or do you need more time to conceal your embarrassment for me grabbing your thighs?" Kakashi cocked his head and asked in more of a whisper as not to let the other two, who were at the door hear.

The blush she worked so hard to hide just came back as he looked her directly in the eyes. But how could she not when her sensei was just too damn hot? "Ahh, uhmm yes… I'm ready to go."

Kakashi nodded and took a step away from the table. Safora was still a little shaky from the embarrassment and got off. But sadly she tripped and fell once again.

Kakashi caught her and lifted her back up. "Do you fall all the time? Or is this just for the occasion?" he said with a smirk under his mask.

Safora felt like she was under some kind of spell, a spell under his complete and utter charming smexy ness.

Safora climbed out of his arms and stood straight as she tried to calm down. "You know, it's just for the occasion. Got to make my loud mouth and emo looking teammates look better! So what better way than to look like a hot for my sensei clouts?"

Kakashi chuckled and looked at his new student. "Haha, having a girl on the team will make things interesting in more than one way for me."

"EHHH! Your such a pervert!" Safora yelled as they both walked out of the class room.

"Ahh shush, your going to be a fun new toy for me, little miss." kakashi said as he wrapped his hand around her head and covered her mouth with his gloved hand.

LINE-

They were on the roof of the academy. They were all three sitting down on the steps as their sensei sat against the bars of the fence.

"So, tell me a little about yourself. Like your favorite food or color. Your hopes, dreams, ambitions and things like that. Naruto, you go first."

"Ahahah! I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I absolutely love, love, love RAMEN! My favorite color is orange! And my dream… is to be, HOKAGE!" the hyperactive blond yelled in excitement.

Kakashi smirked and said, "That's nice Naruto, next."

It was sasuke. "let's see, I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I really don't like anything and not much of any one. If I had to say someone that I can actually stand to talk to is Safora right there. But I pretty much hate everyone. I don't have any hopes or dreams either… besides wanting to kill a certain someone..."

"Okay… now Safora? It's your turn to share." Kakashi said with hopes she didn't turn out to be some type of freak like the other two.

Safora took a breath, "Why do you think I'm going to say anything about me when I know nothing about you?"

Kakashi wasn't expecting this, "Well if you insist. My name is Hatake Kakashi, I read as my hobby, and have no interest or dreams. Now on with what you were doing."

Safora huffed and continued in defeat. "MY name is Safora… and I"-

Kakashi's eye focused on her and said, "If you don't Say your full namr then I will just go get your medical file and find it there, so say it or ill give out personnel info in you too these two idiots here. Your choice sunshine."

"Ahh, fine…" safora didn't see the sense in arguing so she gave in. "My name is Akatsuki Safora… my hobby is hanging with my best friend shikamaru. Anything else and you have to ask the question yourself. So, any questions sunshine?" Safora said with a smart alike tone and a hint of ,bring it on, to it.

Kakashi found this girl interesting, interesting enough to play along. "Okay so first, where do you live?"

Safora answered, "Getting personnel huh? Well if u must know, then I have my own apartment close to the woods. But I spend most night at Nara shikamarus house and I occasionally have a sleep over with Asuma sensei. Then there is Hinata that I spend the night with sometimes but as I said, I basically live with shika."

"Do you have any family here?" kakashi asked while questioning the fact that she sleeps at his friend Asuma's house occasionally.

"No."

"What is your favorite color?"

"Purple"

"Do you have any love interest?"

Safora slightly blushed at this question, "Maybe."

"Do you have any hopes?"

"Uhmm… unless hoping that they bring back Oreo ice cream cake then no."

"Do you have any dreams?"

"Well…. I guess… it's to see my family one more time before its too late…" Safora said in a soothing tone as she looked at the ground between her feet.

Kakashi felt slightly guilty, "I see, well one more question. What is your favorite thing to eat?"

Saforas smile came back as she said, "Well that's easy, It's cake of course. I prefer ice cream cake but the reg works too."

Kakashi couldn't help but smile at this. "Well that's it for today, let's meet up tomorrow at five, and no breakfast before you come. It will be at this spot, see you guys tomorrow, goodnight."

"Wait! why no breakfast?" safora asked.

Kakashi looked back looking all sexy and said, "Becouse i dont want your pretty little body to puke up breakfast!"

LINE-

Safora headed to shikas house. When she entered the door, shikamarus mother and father where there along with Asuma sensei and Iruka.

"Ahh, hello, I'm home! Ne-chan! Oni-chan!" safora yelled in excitement.

"Eh? Who is she calling that?" Iruka asked in confusion as safora entered the house.

Asuma chuckled, "She calls shikamarus mom and dad that. It's better not to ask, it's less confusing."

Shikas mother walked in the room and so did his dad.

"Ahh, Safora! Your home, I hear you got kaka"

Shikas dad cut in and said, "Come on in Kakashi! What brings you here?"

Safora turned around and gasped, "Ahh Kakashi...? Pervert! What are you doing here!?"

"I'm here for Asuma and its sensei to you my little miss." Kakashi chuckled out as he walked to the couch.

Safora laughed, "You don't get the privilege of being called sensei! You were five hours late in retrieving us. Then lied about it, not to mention your a pervert! So no sensei for you, just Kakashi."

"Well then, I will start calling you...'my darling' or just stick with 'my little miss'. Then when people ask i will tell them it's because your MINE in more ways then one." Kakshi said with a devious smirk.

"Why don't you just go bald!" Safora yelled in frustration.

"Because that wouldn't be any fun at all would it!" Kakashi replied with.

Kakashi decided to finish this argument later, then shikas mother said, "Shikamarus upstairs in the shower. He just got in a few minutes ago."

"Thanks Ne-san! I'm going to go join, and I'll be sleeping here tonight. No need to set up a cot, I will be sharing with shika." Safora said happily as she started stripping her clothes off, in front of EVERYONE!

* * *

A/U- Well this is a new fic I'm working on. Yes safora is a made up character, and I completely deleted sakura from this. It will soon be a love type thing for safora and Kakashi, and maybe shikamaru too. this is a new thing for me sooooooo Please review and tell me what you think about it!


	2. My sensei is such a PERVERT!

NO! I will NOT call you Sensei! chapter 2! please review and enjoy!

{Did you enjoy the first chapter? I hope sooooo because i'm not sure how liked this is yet! I hope you like it! I know its a bit different but if you have made it to the 2nd chapter then you have at least given it a shot! Thankx meh loves!}

* * *

Safora started to remove her clothes at the bottom of the stairs. She removed her shoes, then took off her two layers of fishnet shirts. She removed the necklace from around her neck and went to lay it on the coffee table when she noticed all the eyes watching her.

Kakashi thought, "What the hell is she doing? She needs some serious lessons on undressing with only one guy in the room at a time…and I will have to teach those lessons…"

"Ahh, here she goes again…" Asuma thought in disbelief as he lit another cigarette.

Safora finally broke the awkward stares with, "Why don't you take a picture, it would last longer."

Kakashi just shook his head. "Ahaha, I might just do that. You are my darling Safora... I would need a keep sake of your first strip show!"

Safora smirked and rolled her eyes, "It's not like I'm getting completely naked or anything. I just remove a few articles of clothing; I leave it down here for ne-chan to take so me and shika don't get out shirts confused. It's not like i'm making kitty porn, even if i did... you Kakashi, wouldnt be invited to the show."

Kakashi put his hand over his chest and whined out, "Racist are we!"

"I"M NOT RACIST!" Safora yelled out as she threw her shirts at the pervert. "How would you even get me being racist from not letting you watch my kitty porn?"

kakashi picked the shirts off his head and lap and said, "I think i'll keep these." and stuffed then in his vest ignoring her question.

Safora slightly blushed at the thought of why he was taking her clothes. "P-PERVERT!"

Kakashi just chuckled.

Safora continued to remove her clothes. She let her short skirt drop as she stepped out of it. She removed the bandages from her left leg and her knee high fish net socks and removed her black tube top to reveal a few layers of bandages to cover her… cupcakes.

As Safora walked up stairs she looked back once more to see the pervert watching her. He was staring at her, not just her face but ALL of her. A blush danced delicately across her warm cheeks as she ran upstairs to get out of the tension.

"Well isn't she just a sexy little kitty." Kakashi chuckled as he looked over to shikamarus parents for an explanation for everyone's free strip show.

Shikaku just shrugged and said, "She has no boundaries. She is like a book that never closes."

"Haha… I know what you mean Kakashi. She has HUGE knockers for a 12 year old doesn't she?!"

Kakashi just glared through his one eye. "And she calls me the pervert. Asuma, she is 12… place your eyes somewhere else. It worries me that she stays at your place sometimes."

Asuma laughed, "Haha well she may be young but she sure is a special girl isn't she. I can tell you have already taken a liking to her."

"Yes well, she is an interesting one. But that doesn't mean anything! She is my subordinate even though she seems to not call me sensei…" Kakashi said with a sigh.

"Don't worry too much about it; she didn't call me sensei either at first. It took her a year and 3 sleep overs later… but it finally happened!" Asuma chuckled as he said it.

Shikaku sat in a chair and looked at Kakashi. "I guess I should fill you in on some information on our little Safora. Where should I start?"

Iruka chimed in first. "Let's see, she is lazy and rebellious. She refused to call me sensei until last year and makes terrible grades. But she is the smartest one of her class, aces every test and only spends the last ten minutes of the time to take them."

"Ahh yes, shikamaru is a genius but she's got him beat. She just never shows it unless she has to. Like she has broken into my house many times and I set traps that chunin levels would find hard to get through. And she has sasuke beat by a long shot too." Asuma said with a sense of pride.

"She can also use weapons perfectly. Safora has these throwing starts that she puts some of her chakra into and they grow almost as big as her. She is really good at it, you would be surprised. I bet if you put her in the chunin test right now then she would pass." Said shikaku.

"Really? So she will be very, very interesting wont she…?" Kakashi thought to himself.

"Now, now boys. Don't get all worked up bragging about my little Safora-chan! You have to remember that she isn't just an impressive tool, but a girl. Safora-chan has feelings and holds a lot inside. So Kakashi, try getting to know her and talking to her. I promise that you won't be able to help but love her." shikas mother said as she brought out some tea.

Asuma sighed and said, "That's very true… she use to confide in me but something made her stop. She doesn't tell me anything anymore. I remember the first time shikamaru hurt her feelings and she cried… watching her cry was so… painful. It was like watching the love of your life die or something. All I know is that when she cries I want to hurt whoever made her cry. I don't know what it is but Safora gives off this feeling that makes you want to protect her and never leave her side."

"So Kakashi-san, do you understand? She is a girl that is close to our hearts… and now that you're her sensei I know you won't be able to not feel the same way as we all do." Shikas mom said with tears coming to her eyes.

"Ahh, yes… thank you ms. Nara." Kakashi said with curiosity to know more of his new… little miss.

"Also one more thing Kakashi, Safora needs to be watched over heavily. If not then there is no telling what she will do. So make sure she doesn't do anything stupid or... play in the snow too much. You know... just take care of her." Shikaku said in a protective way.

"Why does it feel like were having a competition on who knows my little bunny the best?" Kakashi said as he finished off his cup of tea.

Ms. Nara poured kakashi another cup of tea. "Yes kakashi-san, I know what you mean."

"So kakashi... you said you came here for me?" asked Asuma.

"Ahh yes i did. Now down to business..."-

-LINE-

IN OTHER PLACES...

"Shikaaaaaaaaaaaaa! The water is starting to run coolllddd!" Safora yelled as the icy water ran down her body.

"OI! Safora calm down... If you keep yelling then your new sensei down there is going to get the wrong idea. And that would be much more than troublesome for you, and if it's trouble some for you then it will be troublesome for me too. Now hurry up and rinse your hair." Complained shika.

The whole bathroom was moist and foggy. If you stepped out of the shower, then you wouldn't be able to see anything due to the steam. The shower curtain was closed and the water was starting to run cold... to cold.

"Ahh... shika the water is to cold for me to stay under it..." Safora moaned out.

Shikamaru looked over at the shivering girl under the icy cold water. "Okay... hold on. I'll hold you and warm you up so you can finish rinsing your hair."

Safora turned her head to face him. "Really..? Thank you shika... but could i just cuddle up to you and... you can rinse my hair for me?"

Shika smiled a half smile and said, "Yeah i can... come here."

Safora walked over to shika and laid into his arms cuddling her head into the crook of his neck. The cold water was falling down on them like icy tears, Shikamaru held her as the water flowed through her hair. Watching as the soap emptied from the top of her hair. Their bodies were touching, Saforas hot breath was breathing down his neck. Shikamaru had one arm laying around her shoulders, holding her to him. The other one was helping the water rinse out the soap from her hair, which covered down to her whole butt when wet. Shika finished rinsing her hair and smoothed it down, then shut off the water.

Safora was shivering, "Shika... the water... it was so cold..."

Shika shook his head in agreement. "Yes it was. But that cold shower is now over so come on lets get dressed and go down stairs."

Safora leaned into him farther, not letting go of the small grip she had. "Shika... I don't know if i want go back down there and face my sensei. I just met him today and I already have this weird feeling about him... its not bad but its so different then what I've ever felt before.

_My best friend is growing up... well the only way to know how she feels is to face it.__  
_

Shika smiled with a sigh, "Oi, you wont know unless you go down there and see. So get off of me and get dressed, we've been up here way to long! They will start to think troublesome thoughts."

Even as shika was pushing his whining friend off him while trying to keep a straight face as she squirmed on the floor and messed up her hair. He still felt a pain in his chest... for reasons un-known to him yet.

They were now dressed and heading down the stairs back to where everyone else was, along with the perverted sensei (s).

Shikamaru had on a simple pair of boxers his hair down drying it with a towel. Then Safora on the other hand was dressed in a minie skirt and thigh high socks, with a black tank top. Basically she was dressed in all black with a towel thrown over her shoulder.

The steps were wet and slippery from where shikamaru went down first. His shoulder length hair was soaked and the towel was just laying on his hair, so the last few steps were like puddles of water just waiting for an accident to occur, and this kakashi took notice too.

"Aye! Oni-chan!"- Safora was yelling as she ran down the slippery steps, and as she ran on the second to last step... she slipped and fell once again.

"AHHH" Safora yelled as she slipped and went flying through the air, arms going in the motion like she was swimming.

But then... everything stopped. Safora was left floating in the air, un-moving. Like time it's self had stopped. Ms. Nara was serving her son tea, while shikamaru was making him self comfy at the coffee table. Asuma and shikaku were chatting and laughing about something on the couch. Then kakashi was right below Safora, with his arms held out ready to catch her.

"What, what is happening...? Why is kakashi under me..."

Then... everything went black.

-LINE-

Safora was sitting on the ground, it was cold out, and snowing. The wind was blowing and there was blood... everywhere.

All over the snow was blood.

There were four figures. They were moving... two of them were covered in blood.

"What.. what is this?" Safora muttered out.

But then there was a loud scream._ "NOOOOO! Kakashi!_"

Kakashi was bent over someone, with multiple swords and holes going through his body. Blood running down his mouth and tears in his eyes.

It was like watching a movie, it was so clear and looked so real. But the person under the beaten and bloody kakashi looked so familiar it was scary.

"Ahh, is that... is that me!" Safora yelled in horror.

_"Kakashi... no.. no... you promised me! You promised me!"_ The woman screamed in pain as she grabbed the sides of his face.

_ "Little miss... i... love you so much. But right now you don't need to worry about me. You need to go get our s..."_ but kakashi ca-lapsed on top of her.

_"Kakashi... you... no... but i understand. I must protect him." _the woman was muttering as she wiped the tears away from her bright blue eyes.

Present Safora was crying... the snow she was sitting in was bloody and she knew that face all too well.

It was her own.

"What is going on... why is there blood every where? Why, why is my sensei... why does watching this cause such pain in my chest!" Safora was yelling with her hand across her chest and barely breathing.

_LINE..._

_There was a bright light, and then she was back to reality._

Safora opened her eyes and there were tears falling from them, softly gliding down her cheeks and down to the ground.

"What just happened... was that, the future?" Then safora was falling, she felt the air and heard the noise and felt the warmth and grasp of kakashi around her.

Every one was still doing their own thing, no one had noticed her dramatic but short fall.

"Ahh, kakashi..." Safora softly muttered while gripping onto his vest.

"Is she crying...?" kakashi thought to himself.

Kakashi held her closer, "Little miss are you alright?"

Safora buried her head deeper into his chest. "Can you... can you take me upstairs, please."

kakashi held her tighter as he started up the stairs. "Of course, little miss."

He snuck them both up stairs while holding her bridal style.

Kakashi brought her into a room and sat down on a bed.

"Safora... look at me." Kakashi said as he lifted her head to look at him.

"N-no..." She tried to refuse but he lifted her head anyways.

"Safora... why are you crying? Did you get hurt while falling?" Kakashi asked while checking her over for injuries.

"No im not hurt. Its just that... when i fell... I, I, I don't know how to say what happened because i don't even understand it...!" The tears were coming stronger now.

_"Her tears... Asuma was right. It's terrible to watch her cry, you just want to protect her."_

kakashi pulled her as close and as tight as he could. "_Little miss,_ you don't have to talk about it. Just sit here with me, I will take care of you."

_"Ahh, what is this feeling... it's so warm." S_afora continued to cry for a little while longer.

_I hope he never lets me go... but what if that was the future. What is it that he told me to protect and do i really want to have a future that he will die in. Maybe if i don't get close to him he wont die so soon!_

"But then, maybe only time can tell. Maybe i'm just worrying, over nothing." Safora muttered under her breath.

"So" Kakashi said, "are we ready to go back down stairs?"

Safora looked up at him with her sparkling blues eyes and said, "Yeah!"

They both stood up and headed to the door.

"WOW, you have alot of hair my little miss." Kakashi said in amazement.

"Yeah, so what of it?" Safora said with a laughing tone.

"Ohh nothing really, its just beautiful, i guess." kakashi said as he moved her bangs from her eyes.

safora couldn't help but blush at this. "Uhmm well, ahh, PERVERT! I'm going down stairs!"

Kakashi just chuckled to himself and picked up her towel.

* * *

Authors note- Well here is the second chapter! and can i get some reviews please! It would be great to ge some inspiration to write some more chapters.. for any of my stories... MEh Loves is almost all gone... its a sad world when you have no reviews telling you if your doing a good job or not. but i guess i can live through it. Anyways! Hope you all enjoyed the second chapter! review and tell me what you think!


	3. The BOX :)

Aye guys! I have finished chapter three! I don't know what it is, but I LOVE writing this story! It's so much fun! Anyways… I hope you enjoy and please review! Tell me what you think weather it's good or slightly bad… I'm always prepared for some advice on how to improve!

BTW I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own this story and it's plot.

* * *

LINE-

Safora rushed down stairs and took her seat next to shikamaru at the coffee table.

Shikamaru looked her up and down, noticing the red around her eyes. "Safora…? Why were you and Kakashi upstairs together for so long? Are you okay?"

Safora didn't know what to say, "Uhmm, well we were…"

Then Kakashi cut in, "She was just showing me her special throwing stars! I can't wait to see you in action with them, and to see if you're all these people make you out to be."

Safora looked up at the perverted sensei saying thank you with her bright blue eyes shining. Kakashi smiled under his mask and with his eye then nodded his head at his little bunny.

"Shikamaru, dry your hair! You're getting water everywhere." Asuma said as he walked over to shikamaru and rustled his hair with the towel.

Kakashi looked at his bunny's long beautiful hair and crouched down behind her. "You need to dry your pretty little head or you might catch a cold. You need to be in top condition for tomorrow morning my little miss." He then started drying her hair.

"Ahh, Kakashi! What are you doing?" Safora asked cautiously as she fell back against his stomach.

"I'm drying your hair so you don't get sick." Kakashi said as he tossed the towel in her lap and smoothed the wet strands of hair from her face.

Safora looked up and starred at him.

"Hmm?" Kakashi groaned through his throat.

"Ohh, nothing…" said Safora. Then she thought, "_Why is my chest beating this fast! WTF is wrong with me!"_

"Safora-chan, here is your tea. After this you and shikamaru need to go to bed. You both have to get up early tomorrow morning." Shikas mother said as she eyed Shikaku.

"Okay Ne-san, we will." Safora said as she drank down her tea.

Iruka stood up, "Well I guess I will make my leave. I have to check out my new list of students before bed. I need a vacation from all these monsters I teach every day… and now I'm getting a whole new set."

"Okay, have a safe trip!" said as the stressed teacher left.

"We should be leaving too, come on Kakashi. Leave your new toy here until tomorrow." Asuma said as he walked to the door.

Anger quotations started showing on Saforas head. "Who do you mean by NEW TOY, exactly?"

Asuma paused and slightly turned around smiling a cheap smile. "Ohh nothing, nothing! Kakashi let's go!"

"Fine, but you don't have to rush me. My toy is too new! I don't want to leave it alone yet!" Kakashi said as he wrapped his arms around Safora protectively.

Saforas face started to turn into an apple again. "Uhmmm… Kakashi… "

Kakashi looked down to see her rosy cheeks. "Asuma! Get Me A Box!"

Asuma looked at his old friend weirdly and asked, "Why?"

"Because!" Kakashi yelled excitedly, "My little bunny just looks so cute like this! I Want to take her home! So I need a box!"

Safora froze in his arms. "B-box? You want to put me in a box!"

"Well… I want to put you in a box!" Kakashi said in a cheery voice, "Then take you home!"

Safora crawled out of his arms and over to shikamaru. "Shika we need to go to bed..!"

Kakashi walked over to his little miss. "Asuma, my box!"

"Pervert!" Safora yelled as she hid behind Shikaku.

"Ahh, Kakashi come on. Let's go home okay! Your toy will see you tomorrow, now come on." Asuma said as he dragged his friend from the house.

"By sensei." Shikamaru said as they left through the door.

"Ahh yes, by every one! Thank you for the tea !" Asuma said as he closed the door.

Safora watched as they headed into the woods. "Damn… why does he have to have a nice ass too…"

Then as safora finished her thought, Kakashi looked back at her.

"Ohh god… he looked at me!" Safora said starting to freak.

Then she watched him jump into the tree and disappear.

"Okay Safora, let's go to bed." Shikamaru said as he grabbed her arm to help her up.

"Yeah." Safora mumbled as they headed up stairs.

* * *

LINE-

Shika crawled into bed first then Safora did. They were cuddled up on his twin mattress, close enough to each other that they could hear each other's heart beats.

"Safora… why were your eyes red earlier?" shika asked as he looked at her eyes that were only inches apart.

"Ahh… you noticed it…" Safora said in whisper.

Shikamaru sighed, "Of course I noticed… I notice everything about you."

"Everything huh…" Safora muttered.

"Yes," Shikamaru said. "Like I noticed the scar on your back, even though you always try to hide it with you hair. I noticed that when you lie, you always fidget with your left foot. But only a little… and when you are really happy your eyes literally shine like the stars. When you are sad, your eyes shine… but it's more like rain. Then when it snows you are surrounded with this warm feeling of sadness and happy ness. And I've also noticed that when you see blood, it scares you, along with the new feelings you are having for Kakashi."

Saforas eyes were wide open. _"How did I get someone so great to be my best friend…"_

"Ohh shika… I love you so much…!" Safora said as tears ran down from her eyes.

She wrapped her arms around shikas neck tightly and cried into his neck.

"….. Safora…. When you cry, it's like being tortured." Shika whispered.

Safora stopped. She let go of him and asked, "What? How is it like being tortured…!"

"Because…" Shika said. "You are so special to so many people… And when you cry it's so hard to watch without crying myself. It's like you are something I have to protect… to never let get hurt or to cry… but I have failed so many times…"

"….." Safora lightly grabbed the side of his face and made him look at her. "You're going to fail many more times. I'm always going to be getting hurt or have a broken heart. I'm always going to break down crying over something with you because I'm a girl and you're my best friend. You are always here for me, so yeah… your gong to fail and you're going to always want to protect me. Same as me! Do you think I want to come here and see you all bruised up from training and see you get hurt? Of course I don't! I love you shika, and I want to always protect t you! But…. I can't."

This time, shikamaru was the one who hugged her.

"Come on shika, let's go to sleep." Safora said as she pulled the covers over them and laid down.

But shikamaru never let her go, not once the whole night.

THE VERY NEXT MORNING!

Shikaku knocked on shikamarus door. No answer then again, no answer. So he just walked in, when he did he saw his son and might as well be adopted daughter, on the bed together. Safora was breathing into shikas neck as her shoulders slowly moved up and down. Her legs were wrapped around one of shikas, while his arms were around her waist.

"Such indisantsy…." Muttered Shikaku.

"Zzzzz Zzzzzz"

"Okay! Okay! Get up, you both know where you gotta be this morning. So get up and get going!" Shikaku yelled until the two got up.

"Oi! Why is it so bright in here!" Safora yelled as she rolled out of bed covering her eyes.

"Aye, Safora~ are you okay?" Shikamaru asked as he poked his head over the side of the bed.

"Uh, Yeah sure… now I have to go face that pervert… what if he puts me in a box and holds me hostage at his house! I'm too good for a box! The box is not my friend! Never!" Safora yelled as she rolled on the floor.

"I'm sure you will be fine." Shikamaru said with a smirk on his face.

"But… but what about the box?" Safora moaned.

"If you get stuck in a box then I will come and rescue you." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"Reallly!"

Shikamaru thought about his answer before answering. "Well, I guess so."

"I LOVE YOU SHIKA!" Safora yelled in excitement.

"Okay, okay! Let's get dressed and go!" Shikamaru said as he tried to detach the sticker girl from his body.

"Humph… okay." Safora got dressed in her mini skirt, multiple shirts and thigh high socks and knee high boots that laced up the sides and closed with a bow with an opened toe area. She brushed through her hair and collected her weapons and other things she needed for being a shinobi.

They both ran down stairs and into the kitchen.

Safora opened the fridge and there sat a cake. It wasn't just any cake; it was a chocolate fudge ice cream cake.

"Ne-chan! You got ice cream cake! I love you so, so much!" Safora ran over and hugged the mother like figure.

"Yes I got some for you. You can have it when you officially become a ninja okay?" Shikamarus mother said as she started to pour the tea. "Wait, you two need to take a shower so hurry up. Safora you first, then shika you can since you don't have to meet as early as Safora does."

"Okay Ne-chan, I'll hurry." Safora said as she ran back upstairs.

LINE-

* * *

When Safora showed up, sasuke was already there. The look on his face said, I hate the whole world, I hate everyone in it and I'm so unbelievably emo it's not even funny. Plus… I might be gay.

"…Hey Sasuke, what's up?" Safora said as she leaned against the railing on top of the school.

When sasuke looked at Safora the hate full look he once had was gone and he smiled a small smile. "Hey Safora, Kakashi sensei left a note here saying to go to team seven training grounds. So I waited for you and Naruto to get here before I went."

"Awww! You do have a small amount of feelings!" Safora said teasingly.

"Ahh shaddup. I only waited because you two might not know how to get there." Sasuke said with a growing grin.

"You cared enough to stay! Maybe you don't dislike Naruto as much as you give off?! Ohh god, sasuke! The… the thought of you caring, or having any emotions at all is giv- giving me a... a heart attack!" Safora grasped at the cloth on her chest. She stumbled around giggling, fell over onto the ground and stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth.

Sasuke walked over to her and starred. He put his hand over his mouth and broke out laughing. "Ahahahahah~~~~~ Safora! Get up, come on or you will get your skirt dirty!"

Safora held out her hand and Sasuke grabbed it. He pulled her up, and they were face to face.

"Ahh… Sasuke." Safora mumbled while looking him directly in the eyes.

Sasuke noticed how close they were and suddenly blushed. "Uhmm Safora maybe we should get going… We will probably run into Naruto on the way."

Sasuke stepped back a foot and looked down.

_"What's wrong with him…?_" Safora thought as she walked up to his side and grabbed his hand. "Okay, let's go!"

They continued to walk; they still had their hands together as they strode through the streets of Konoha talking about random crap.

"Oi! Guys wait up!" Naruto yelled from behind them.

They immediately let each other's hands go and turned around. Each of them slightly blushing, Safora said "Aye Naruto! We were going to stop by your apartment."

"Eh? Well its right up there, a few buildings away! So why aren't you two not at the meeting place?" Naruto asked with a confused expression.

"Sensei left a note saying to meet at the training grounds, so we are heading there." Sasuke said with a dull tone, and no smile.

"Okay, BLAH BLAH BLAH BLABLAH BLAHBLA!" Naruto started yapping his trap again. (TRUST ME! You don't want me to type what he is saying…)

They made it to the training grounds, and no sensei. Not in any trees, not idling around lazily on the ground, nothing.

3 HOURS LATER…

"No… uhhhgghhhh! Naruto, when you throw a kunai you would do better to hold it like this. It's easier on your wrist if you do it like that."Safora was explaining to Naruto as an evil presence showed up behind her.

She froze; Naruto and sasuke had an irritated look on their face as she turned around not breathing.

When she turned around, there it was, no farther than six inches from her. "Ohh god, it's you."

"Yep! It's your favorite sensei!" Kakashi said as he looked his students up and down.

"Oi, you lazy sensei! You were late!" Naruto yelled as he put his weapon back.

"Why were you late?" Sasuke asked while crossing his arms, and walking up to Saforas side.

"Being this excited… you remind me of a pedophile. You pervert!" Safora yelled while smirking.

"Ahh that hurts so much! How could you say that to me?" the perverted sensei said like his heart was crushed.

"Ahh, Kakashi… let's just get going with what you gathered us here for!" Safora said slightly frustrated. (In a good way though:)

"But my little miss… we must first discuss the… BOX I brought!" Kakashi cheered as he brought a box from out of nowhere.

Saforas left eye twitched as she took a step back, then another.

"Noooooooo! Crap, crap, crap! Not the box! Not the box!" Safora yelled as she climbed up a tree and refused to come down.

- TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

A/N~ Heyyyyyyy! I finished chapter threeeee! And I can now say I'm never going to crawl in a box again… I might be kidnapped by Kakashi. But then being stolen by his sexiness wouldn't be that bad! Anyways… please review! (PS. sorry for out of character ness… but its better this way I think!) Reviews are what inspire me to write more and do better!


	4. Calling KAKASHI THAT Name

Chapter 4 ;)

Okay… here is chapter 4! Any ideas for a cute nickname, maybe perverted that Kakashi can call safora? Any ideas on a nickname Safora can call Kakashi? I would like some ideas if you have any! But thanks for reading my Lovely's AND PLEASE REVIEW!)

BTW I do not own Naruto or the characters. Just this story and the character safora… she is my made up character!

Line-

* * *

"Safora… come down. You've been up there for ten minutes already." Sasuke said with a sigh as he held his arms up.

"No, Kakashi brought a box! He is going to put me in it, take me home and do creepy pervert things!" Safora yelled as she clung to the tree even harder.

"Ahh, Bunny-chan! How about this, if you call me sensei at least once then I won't put you in the box." Kakashi said as he winked at her.

"…" Safora was carefully considering this.

_Well, if I call him sensei only once then he will put the box away and I won't have to worry. But if I don't and just be stubborn then he will jump up here with me, and box me anyways. _

Kakashi and Safora had their eyes locked on each other.

"_Her hair blowing in the breeze like that… is so, so…" Kakashi started thinking…_

"Okay Kakashi. I'll call you **that** name, but put the box away first." Safora said as she did a front flip from the branch and landed on her feet right in front of her… very perverted sensei.

Kakashi grinned under his mask as he looked at her fidgeting.

Safora was standing there, with one arm behind her back holding onto to the other. One knee was bent and her left foot was fidgeting in the dirt. She was biting one lip as she started to speak.

Saforas eyes were a sparkling blue as she looked up at her perverted teacher and said, "S-sensei.. What are we doing today…?" in an innocent tone.

Kakashi about fell over. She looked so cute that he could hardly contain himself, if it wasn't for the mask you would be able to see the blush parading across his face.

Safora noticed the pervert was looking at her, his one eye wide open "Ahh, Kakashi? Are you just going to stand there..?"

"Kakashi sensei! What are we going to do!" the blonde yelled as he poked his sensei in the arm.

"Ahh sorry, sorry. Well I won't be putting my little miss in a box any time soon… unless she asks me too!" Kakashi said as he chuckled and rustled the top of Saforas head.

"Don't even start Kakashi!" safora said with a grin as she walked away.

"Okay you three, I have these bells and you need to get these from me by tomorrow at this time. If you don't, then I will fail you and you will be sent back to the academy! Any questions?!" Kakashi announced in a happy- go-lucky tone.

All three of them had their jaws slightly dropped and eyes squinted in confusion.

They all three said at once, "Whaaa?!"

Kakashi shook his head and sighed. "Okay its simple, there are two bells and whoever gets them will get to have lunch. But if you don't, then no lunch for you, also if you don't get both bells then you all three of you fail. Now, you can use any methods you want to get them. This is your chance to show me what you are capable of!" He said happily while eyeing his little miss.

"Okay!" Safora yelled with determination in her eyes and voice. "Let's do this!"

Kakashi suddenly went serious. "Also, If you don't come at me with the intent to kill… then don't come at all."

Saforas face went serious and her blue sparkling eyes suddenly lost their sparkle.

"Kill... yeah I would be the only one capable of that out of us three." Safora thought to herself.

Sasuke crossed his arms on his chest and lifted his head in a cocky way. "If you ask us of this, then you shouldn't get upset when you end up getting hurt."

"Don't worry, I won't." Kakashi said with a devious look in his eye.

"Okay then... let's go." Safora said with a flat toned, emotionless voice.

Kakashi watched her carefully as she adjusted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Now, spread out!" Kakashi yelled as he closed his eyes.

Safora, Sasuke, and Naruto all three spread out and hid in different spots. Sasuke was behind a shrub, laying down and watching from underneath.

Naruto was up in a tree, giggling, not able to control himself like an idiot.

But Safora on the other hand, was up in a tall tree hiding in a position to where Kakashi couldn't see her, but she could see him.

"Ahh, they have all hidden well... there's Naruto... Sasuke... and, where is Safora...?" Kakashi was tracking their positions.

"Sync my breathing in with my steady heartbeat. Stay completely still, focus on my chakra... Now find them all..." Safora was steadying herself, you wouldn't be able to hear her breathing if you were two inches from her. She was searching for everyone, trying to make a plan to get both of the bells.

"Ahahahahah! I'm just going to sneak up and take on of those bells! I'll show you sensei!" Naruto was whisper screaming to himself.

Naruto jumped down from his perch and went straight for the attack yelling, "Yeah, Kakashi sensei!"

At the same time Safora and Sasuke face palmed themselves and said in a regretting tone, "IDIOT!"

"Ahah... there she is." Kakashi muttered to himself about five minutes later as Naruto fell into the tree trap.

Kakashi went to an open area closer to Sasuke, and waited for him to pounce.

"There he is, closer now. I can get a better attack on him!" Sasuke was thinking as he moved to get his shot.

"Okay, Sasuke has made his move, so if i can just go in and help sasuke, then we can double team Kakashi and at least one of us get a bell while the other distracts him." Safora was planning as she started to hide her presence as she moved down closer.

Sasuke had both of kakashi's arms occupied, so Safora made her move.

She was fast, Safora ran up and round house kicked the jounin in the back.

"_What!"_ Kakashi pushed Sasuke away as he turned around. "_Dammit that hurt."_

Safora had run around Kakashi, her fingertip was touching the bell. But the genius nin jumped back about 20 feet and stood his ground as he starred at his two students.

Kakashi pulled his naughty no-no book out and pretended to read as he thought out the situation. _"Impressive, I didn't even see her, or notice her start to move. She also picked the right time to go after the bells. She watched closely, and didn't make her move until both my arms were preoccupied and I was distracted with sasuke. But… what was that speed? I need to see that again." _

"Sasuke…" Safora whispered to her team mate. "We need to work together."

Sasuke looked over to her. "Safora… I can do this myself. I don't need your help. Go fetch Naruto if you don't think you're strong enough to get some measly bell."

Saforas blue eyes shaded over with a look Sasuke hadn't ever seen on her before. "…Look you egotistical dumbass! No matter what, you're always going to need team work. The job we have isn't something you can just do alone. Were shinobi, team work is a key play to our survival. So if you don't think I'm good or strong enough to work with then screw you. I was just being nice, but if anyone can do this their self, then it's definitely not someone as arrogant and conceded as you. I'm going to find Naruto, and then I will get the bells."

"Wai-" But Safora ran off before he could even finish his word.

"_It's as I thought… she is extremely fast. Someone of her skill so far shouldn't be able to run so fast that I can barely even see a blur." Kakashi thought as he let his eyes set on his student, who seemed to be stuck _in_ place._

"Sasuke? Giving up all ready huh?" Kakashi said with a grimacing tone.

The Uchiha looked over at him with eyes that said, '_You're going to die bitch'_ then started after the silver haired man.

He took out three kunai and tossed them, but Kakashi dodged. He jumped into a tree and Sasuke hurriedly threw more. After a few more tries, he finally got him.

"_Yes!" Sasuke was having victory thoughts._

But then a puff of smoke happened, and he knew what was going on.

He had been logged. (Haha! I wanted to say this for some reason lol :)

Sasuke was looking around, "Dammit, where did he go!"

But the nin disappeared and was now spying on the little blonde munching down on there lunchies.

Safora was trying to find Naruto, but then she suddenly heard a loud yell come from the obnoxious blonde.

"_Crap… I'm going to take it that Naruto is out of the question." Safora was thinking as she turned around again._

A few minutes later Safora found Sasuke and Kakashi standing together.

"Why are you two just standing there?" Safora asked as she came to a stop a few feet in front of them.

"Were having a lunch break, come on." Kakashi said as he motioned for them to follow him.

When they arrived at the area Kakashi lead them to, they found the annoying pipsqueak of a blonde tied up to the training log.

"Whaaa?" Was all Safora could make out as she looked at his bloody nose and heard his small whimpers escape his mouth.

But Sasuke…. "AHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHAAAHAHA" He laughed like a maniac as he fell over on the ground.

Kakashi glared at the laughing jack wagon as he cleared his throat to speak. "I am highly disappointed in all three of you. It's already been half a day and you are absolutely terrible."

"How exactly are we terrible?" Sasuke asked like he was the boss.

Safora Slightly leaned over to listen as she checked on Naruto. "Aye what did you do this time Naruto?"

"Listen, all three of you!" Kakashi yelled as he got their attention. "First off Naruto, you are too loud when attacking and fall too easily into the traps. You went off on your own, not even considering using team work to get the bells."

"Hey! I'm the future hokaga! I don't need their help to get a few bells!" the hyperactive, tied up blonde yelled.

"Naruto…" Safora whined as she slapped him up the side of his head.

Kakashi looked angrily at Sasuke and continued. "You are arrogant. Safora wanted to team up with you, but you decided you could do it all alone and guess what sunshine, you failed! You're steady on your feet, but bad with excepting help from people you think are below you. This would be Naruto and Safora both, and if you treat your teammates like that again… there will be consequences in the future."

Sasuke just stood there.

Kakashi walked a few feet closer to Safora before he ripped her a new one. "Out of all three, you would be the only one that might be capable of passing this test. You thought out plans before you attacked, came at me with smart attacks and tried to use team work. But you treated Sasuke worse than how he treated you. If he doesn't work with you now, than its all on you."

Sasuke and Naruto both looked over to Safora whose eyes were shaded over again. "I will make his work, even if Naruto and Sasuke decide to work together to get the bells and leave me out. I would work behind the scenes and jump in when they need me. If it meant that they could get the bells then I would let them do that, fail me if you want but I can guarantee you that I won't be sent back to the academy. I excel in almost everything; it would just be a waste in an excellent future shinobi."

"Would you really be willing to do something like that for someone like sasuke?" Kakashi asked questioning her.

"…Yes, I would. Just because he said one crappy thing to me doesn't mean that I'm going to stand back and watch them fail. Sasuke has done more good than bad, so I will help him whether he wants it or not. So Sasuke, Naruto, when we start the second half of this were going to work together to get these bells. Got it?" Safora demanded as she looked them both directly in the eyes with determination.

"Uhmm… Yea-yeah we got it." Sasuke slightly stuttered as he noticed the power and anger behind her words.

"Yeah me too. Ehehehe…." Naruto responded.

_ "Looks like they have established the leader amongst them… and they are cooperating." Kakashi thought to himself as he said out loud, "_Are you talking back to your superior? I am your sensei, you are to respect me."

Safora backed down, "I'm sorry master… but as long as I am here. These two idiots will not fail, and I'm not going to call you sensei ever again."

Kakashi smirked under his mask. "Are you going to stick to your words, or bail out on them at the last minute?"

"NO, I said I was going to get them through it. So I will not back down!" Safora yelled.

"Okay then, Safora you pass!" Kakashi said with soft eyes.

Safora blinked a few times. "Whaaaaaaattttt?"

"Yeah, whhhaaaatttt?" Sasuke and Naruto said in unison.

"What about Naruto and Sasuke? I can't pass and leave them behind like this! I didn't even earn it!" safora yelled as she stepped up closer to the silver haired teacher.

_Kakashi looked at Saforas big, blue shining eyes. "Why is she fighting for them to pass so hard? She doesn't even know them that well… she has a good heart."_

Kakashi starred at the two idiots, and continued to stare…. And stared some more.

"_I'm scarred… HE is going to fail me!" Naruto was stressing out inside his head._

_ "Dammit… did Safora seriously cause my failure? I Swear I'm going to be soo pissed." Sasuke angrily thought to himself._

A little less enthusiastically Kakashi said, "Look I don't really like you two. Naruto, your highly annoying and Sasuke, you seem like trouble. But I can't hold you back for nothing… so I guess you can pass. Later boys, congrats on passing, and if you don't thank Safora then I will cause you to hate me, since she is the only reason your passing to begin with." Kakashi then started to leave, but not before he smiled and looked at Safora as he walked by with a look… that seemed to spark something inside her.

"_What… was that? My chest is, tingling." Safora said as her face glazed over with a tint of red._

* * *

Safora went back home confused and excited.

"Ayyyyeeeeee! Shikkkaaaaaa! I passed!" Safora yelled as she ran into the house and jumped into shikamarus arms.

"Ahh thank god… I had heard that you got the hardest sensei. I was afraid you might not pass." Shikamaru sighed as he hugged her tighter and tried not to drop her.

"Please, if it wasn't for me… none of us would have passed Kakashi's test today!" Safora said all pride full.

Shikamaru was quiet for too long.

"Ahh, shika?" Safora lifted her face from the crock of his neck to see him turning blue.

"Cant… really… breath…!" is all shika could make out.

"Ahhhh! Shika I'm so sorrryyyyy!" Safora squealed as she unwrapped her legs from around his waist.

Shika fell over from the lack of breath.

Safora was on her knees lifting shikas head laughing and repeatedly apologizing to her best friend.

___Shika just looked at his girl freak out and watched how beautiful she looked smiling. "Dammit… I love her so much…"_

** TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

___ Authors note- This is the fourth chapter! YAY! I think I may have made the whole, them passing kakashi's test thing confusing... and if it is i'm very very very sorry for it! Well review and tell me what you think! And a reminder for some nickname ideas? I welcome them! Thanks my lovely's! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!_


	5. Scars

_ Chapter 5_

_Hey! It's the fifth chapter and so far it's going good! Well, I should say that I do not own Naruto or the characters besides Safora and I own the basic plot lol. Anyways review and enjoy! We writers always enjoy a good review or two!_

* * *

_LINE-_

It was about two weeks later, and nine kitty missions. Safora was asleep in shikamarus bed; she had on her tank top and mini night skirt that was exxttrreeaammllyyy soft. The window was open and there was a slight breeze going through the room. Her hair had a soft look and was shining a black shimmer.

"_She looks so beautiful…" _ shika whispered into the breeze coming past his face. He reached down over her and pushed her hair out of her face to reveal Saforas glowing skin and calm sleeping face. Her shoulders were going up and down in a steady stream along with her chest. Her hips moved to the side as she rolled over on her right. He legs moved around each other, crossing.

Shikamarus finger tips trailed down her hair, arm and down over her stomach and hips. They finished their ride on her smooth thighs as he softly caressed her pale but slightly tinted tan legs.

"Ahhh… shi-shika." Safora whimpered as she opened her eyes.

Shikamaru pulled his arm back quickly. "Hey sunshine. It's time for you to get up, remember you have to meet up with Kakashi sensei in an hour."

"Ahh, seriously! I forgot all about that! Shower, shower, shower!" Saforas whole body jumped up in the air and fell off the bed onto shikas feet.

"Oww." Shika said with a bored tone as he pulled his best friend up from the grey carpet.

Shika saw how sparkly Saforas eyes looked as she lifted her head. "Ayeeee, go take your shower." Shika said as his heart started going a thousand miles an hour.

Safora hopped out of the room and into the bathroom.

She had removed all of her clothes and was staring at herself in the bathroom mirror. The bright blue eyes shining back at her, her chest going up and down as she breathed in and out. Safora scanned her body, her stomach was flat, but it was hard from the muscle. It had a light tan, and a scar going on the upper left on her ribcage. She shifted her body to the side, her hair swayed out of the way to reveal a much larger scar on the lower left side of her back. It sickened her every time she saw it, the memories of how she got it always made her cry. But she still remembered anyways…

FLASH BACK-

_There was a little girl, she was running through the woods, panting and a tear ran down her face as she yelled,"Ita-kun!"_

_ She kept running until she came into a small clearing._

_ Suddenly, lots of people dressed in all black came out of no-where. From every direction, and very fast. They started coming after her, but the little girl was frozen, she couldn't move even though she could remember everything her brother taught her._

_ Then… that little girl, with the big blue eyes and long black hair… cracked._

_ She blacked out, but when that little girl woke up, her brother was above her softly saying her name._

_ He had long black hair with a hair tie in the bottom of it holding it in a ponytail. He had a large cloak on and was holding onto a spot on her back. Blood trickling from in between his fingers, covering the injury as he whispered, "You did a good job. Now let's go home and fix that cut on your back."_

_ The little girl felt her wound and it hurt, there was so much blood coming from her body. It scared her, "Ita-kun… it hurts..." the little girl whispered._

_ "I know… it's only a scratch so don't worry about it too much. Your big brother loves you, remember that, okay?" the cloaked guy softly said in a soothing tone._

_ But it really wasn't "Just a scratch" it was a very large and deep cut on her little body._

End of flash back…

Safora was in the corner of her tub with the shower on, crying into her knees. No matter how many times she thought of that scar it always made her cry… always.

She got out of the shower and got dressed, then headed down stairs.

"Safora-chan? You were in the shower for a while, are you okay?" Shikas mother asked worriedly.

"Do we have any ice cream cake?" Safora asked with a sad expression.

"Uhmm, I don't think so, sorry." Shikas mother replied.

"Then no I'm not fine, I'm dying inside!" Safora yelled as she fell to the floor with her arm plastered over her eyes.

Shikamarus mom giggled. "I'm sure you will be fine, but here is some regular cake?"

Safora sighed, "Okay that will work I guess."

She finished her cake then left thanking her adopted mum before leaving.

Safora headed to the team seven training area as she waited for the others to arrive.

A few minutes later Sasuke showed up, he looked irritated and bored as he walked slowly with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Sasuke, what's up?" Safora asked politely.

"Hey Safora, nothing much, has Naruto appeared yet?" The emo looking boy asked as his eyes searched the surroundings.

"No" Safora said boredly and wondering why he was asking about Naruto.

"You know, I'm really glad your on my team Safora. I pretty much can't stand anyone of our class, but you're kind of different. I don't know what it is but you never tried to join the group or acted like a creepy fan girl, you were just you and didn't try to be someone else. It was refreshing to know that there was a girl like you out there." Sasuke said as a blush shaded over his pale face.

Safora stood there with her eyes wide open, "Sasuke…?"

"Ahh, sorry! I went a little too far didn't I…?" Sasuke mumbled out.

Safora walked right in front of Sasuke and smiled. "No, you didn't. I like it when people are honest; it is nice to have you on my team as well! Actually, most of our class annoys me. Like Ino or Kiba, and choji too! It's so terrible, I feel like a terrible person when I think about it too much but still, they annoy the living crap out of me!"

"Really? Ino I s the one who annoys me the most! She has this sick fan girl crush on me and thinks that I'm going to marry her one day. But I'm telling you now, that it's not happening." Sasuke said as he looked away with a look of disgust.

"Haha, I can see it now! You and Ino's little blonde haired babies running around! The little boy will have long blonde hair and and a happy cheery vibe constantly. Then the little girl will have short black hair and a 'go die' look constantly, then she will make every guy fall for her because she would be so~ cute!" Safora said as she almost fell over laughing, mimicking what his kids would look like with TRAMP-YAKS-ALLOT.

Sasukes face went paler than normal. "Noooooooooooooooooo. Don't even joke about something like that! I would never be able to marry her much less conceive kids with her... talk about unappealing."

"Awww come on, her looks aren't that bad. She is some what attractive don't you think? I mean she is pretty, like her blue eyes and her long blonde hair is gorgeous ... unlike mine which is just a plain black." Safora said while looking at her hair with a aggravated look.

Sasuke brought his hand up to Safora's long glowing black hair and sighed. "Your hair is not plain, its... beautiful. It has a glowing look to it, your hair is something most girls would die to have. Hell, I would die to have hair this good! And no, she isn't remotely attractive, I think it's how annoying she is that kills all want of her body. Plus why would I be looking at someone like her, when i have a unique, funny, delicate, gorgeous girl on my team... Who know matter what, never fails to make me smile?"

"Sasuke..." Safora muttered as she looked into his deep black eyes.

"Safora...?" Sasuke whispered as he took a step closer, never breaking eye contact with her wide blue eyes.

They were getting lost in the moment, each of them starting to close their eyes as Sasuke leaned in his hand already sliding up the side of her neck.

Then Naruto Mc mood killer showed up.

"Hey guys! Kakashi sensei here yet?" The little blonde said not even noticing what was going on.

"Nope," Sasuke and Safora said in unison as they hurriedly stepped away from each other blushing.

"Eh, was something happening?" Naruto asked as he saw the unusual red in Sasukes face.

"Uhmm, not really we were just talking and waiting for you and Kakashi to show your lazy asses up!" Safora said in a slightly nervous voice.

Sasuke tried to act natrual so he smirked and said, "Don't worry dobe nothing fun happened while we waited for you."

And then the arguing started! (Yay arguing!)

3 hours later-

"Hello guys, sorry I'm late I saw a black cat that chased me for a long time so I left town then came back!" There perverted, lying sensei said as a sorry excuse.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to believe that excuse!" safora yelled as she walked up and poked him in the chest.

"Ahh yes, yes I said I'm sorry though! Now let's get ready for our next mission!" Kakashi said as he patted Saforas head lightly.

"What is the mission?" Sasuke asked while not liking the fact that his sensei was touching Safora.

"We are going to be following Asuma sensei's team all day. They will doing what they do and we will be following them! But you need to remember that the purpose of this mission is to work on your stalking skills!" Kakashi said with his eye curved to show he was smiling a devious smile.

Safora sighed while face palming herself. "Don't you mean to say, sneaking or tracking. Not stalking!"

"Well fine then, why do you have to ruin all my fun!" Kakashi whined.

"Cuz i'm a major mood killer!" Safora yelled while glancing at Naruto in the process.

"What?" Naruto asked confused on where that came from and why she look at him quickly while saying it.

"Ughh... it's nothing." Safora sighed out. "We should just get on with our mission now."

"Okay!" Kakashi said cheery. "They will not be meeting up for another 45 minutes or so. That means I will be assigning you a person to find and follow until they meet up. After they all meet up, we will meet back up in the process. Then Asuma is going to walk through the woods with them teaching his students important life lessons, or something like that. We will then follow all of them in a group, but if the person your stalking- I mean tracking goes somewhere else then you do that too. The basic idea is to not get seen or caught following them, understand?"

"Yeah understood, but does Asuma sensei know that we will be following them?" Safora asked curiously.

"No he does not, I pretended to go over teaching plans with him to find out what he had scheduled today." Kakashi said with a sense of pride.

"So,one more question. "Safora had a grin growing on her pretty little face. "Can I stalk Asuma sensei! Pretty please!"

Kakashi smiled back at her, deciding quickly if he should or not. "_Well, if i give him to her... then i could slack off while taking it easy reading Icha-Icha. Stalking Shikamaru would be fairly easy since he is cloud watching at the moment. Okay she can!" Kakashi finished his thoughts._

"Okay, sure why not?" Kakashi said deviously.

The lazy teacher looked over at Sasuke and Naruto. "Now you two, Since Safora has Asuma and i'm taking Shikamaru... Naruto you can have Choji and Sasuke..."-

_Sasuke started praying. "Please not Ino any one but her!"_

_ "_You get Ino. Have fun my emoliciouse Sasuke-kun!

"Yay Sasuke! You get the annoying blonde! Have fun ." Kakashi chuckled as he took his little bunnies arm and started walking away with her.

"Did he- did my sensei just call me Delicious in another form?" Sasuke muttered in a disgusted voice.

Narutos face was blue from wanting to vomit. "I think he did..." While patting Sasuke on the shoulder feeling sorry for his teammate.

"Kakashi, where are you taking me?" Safora asked frustrated.

"Asuma and Shikamaru are in the same direction, so i'm taking you with me." Kakashi said as he let her small arm go.

"Yeah," Safora said as she stepped closer to Kakashi. "Shikas cloud watching rite now, and on days like this Asuma sensei is usually with him."

Kakshi noticed they were walking side by side, their hands just barely touching as they walked.

"How does my little bunny-chan know that?"

Safora sighed As she wrapped her arms around her stomach. "Because I know shika, when its sunny but cloudy like this he is always cloud watching. He normally takes me with him. Plus he told me he didn't have anything planned till noon, so of course he would be there. And Asuma sensei watches with us when this type of breeze is going through the air. So we better be careful, or the wind might carry out scent."

"Ahh your right, we would do better to keep a good distance from them and in a more crowded place. Less wind will get us that way." Kakshi said as he noticed his little miss was holding a particular place on her back, and holding her arms tight around her stomach.

"Yeah." Safora muttered out.

"Hey," Kakashi said as he stepped behind Safora and hugged around the her stomach where she was hugging herself at. "Why do you look so sad?"

Kakashi had his head tilted over Saforas looking at her. He could tell there was somthing wrong as he slid his hand over his little misses arms and over the delicate, smooth hands. "Hmm?"

Safora had a small blush running across her face. Her body tensed up as she felt his warmth wrap around her. "It's... just some memories. Thinking about cloud watching with shika on days like this made me remember it again."

Kakashi new what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn't help it. This girl, her reactions, the way she laughed, the way she glowed when deep in thought... everything about her seemed so special to him. It all seemed to shine, only on her. This was a shine he hadn't seen in a very, long time.

_Just let her go, don't do what your thinking of doing... don't ask any further... leave her be..._

_ Ahh screw it._

Kakshi entangled his fingers with Saforas as he hugged her tighter. "It's okay. You can talk to me if you want to, I promise not to tell."

Saforas head fell as she gripped his hand tighter trying not to let that first tear fall.

"It's just... a scar that will last forever." She mumbled out squeezing herself tighter, once again.

Kakashi bent his head farther down, and pulled down his mask. He kissed the top of her head lightly, then pulled his mask back up as he put his arm back where it was.

Safora was shaking as the tears rolled down her face. "D-do you want to see it..?"

She pulled the back of her shirt up enough to reveal the torturous scar.

Kakashi pulled back a little and looked down, there it was. The pale, long scar allot like the one on his eye, plastered across her beautiful skin.

The silver haired man released his arms from around her and let his hands rest on Saforas hips. Kakashi bent onto his knees and tilted his head over and kissed the sensitive scar.

Saforas whole body froze, but the tears kept on sliding down her face.

Kakashi stood back up and slid his hand over hers as he pulled Saforas shirt down. He wiped the tears from her face as he wrapped his arms around her once more.

"That scar on your back... is beautiful." Kakashis grip on Safora tightened.

No more words needed to be spoken, they were both thinking the same thing.

_Standing with this person... feels so, right_._  
_

And there they were, standing in the middle of the woods holding onto each other... not wanting to let go, ever.

* * *

Authors note :D

Aye everyone! I would consider this more of a romantic chapter lol well I dont really have much to say right now so please enjoy and review! Thank you for reading! I should have the next chapter up this coming weekend!


	6. Silky Panties

Chapter 6! It's out and you should enjoy it! I'm still deciding who I want our little bunny-chan to be with cause I'm not sure yet… but that's a little bit further into the story… I'll take any ideas any one has on who you think she should end up with (OR shouldn't end up with LoL). Anyways, read and enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Naruto character, just the character Safora.

CHAPTER SIX

* * *

Her eyes were glowing, face wet and the wind was blowing the shining black threads off her shaking shoulders.

_I can trust him… he is my sensei… no, now he is my Kakashi._

"Kakashi, I" Safora started to say.

"You know that you can talk to me about anything you want. I don't care what it is, literally anything, I'm comfortable with it all." Kakashi chuckled as he wiped the remaining tears from her beautiful blue crystal eyes.

"Really, because I got some pretty twisted crap up in my mind." Safora flinched from her sensei's sudden movement to the front of her body.

Kakashi was on one knee and looking up at his little miss's face, which was still red from the tears.

"Yes… anything. It can be about the cake you ate this morning or about some personnel, deep depressing secret… or even be anything about sex! You have any questions on that topic then I'll let you read my Icha paradise book!" The grown man chuckled as he pulled out his book and flipped to a very, very, interesting page.

"Ehhh! No! I'm definitely not going to ask you anything about the forbidden garments!" Safora yelled with a blush quickly covering her entire face.

Kakashi loved her reaction, he found it quite cute.

_Damn… so adorable…_

"Hey, hey, calm down bunny-chan! But seriously… if you ever do need someone to talk to then I will always be there to listen, no matter what." Kakashi stood up and pushed the bangs from her flushed face.

"Then… can we start now? Because I have something I've wanted to tell someone for a while now. But I can't talk to shika about it, cause… well I wouldn't even know how to start." Safora whispered as she looked to the ground again.

"Yeah we can start. Shall we?" Kakashi said as his hands pointed in the direction of a fallen tree, indicating for a place to sit.

They went over to the fallen tree, and sat down. It was a mixture of light and dark brown throughout the whole tree. The bark was rather soft indicating at how long it had been laying there, dead.

Safora retrieved a kunai from her pocket and balanced the sharp end on the tip of her finger. "Well for starters, do you remember the first day we were assigned to you?"

"Yes, I also remember your strip show and dramatic fall down the slippery stairs…" Kakashi said starting to regret it as he remembered her melt down afterwards.

Safora sighed, "Yeah… well when I fell, right before you caught me, everything froze. I couldn't move, no one else was moving either. I was able to move my neck and up but nothing else. It seemed so real, that's why I think this actually happened. It was like time froze, all I could think was, _what the hell was happening!_ You probably think I'm crazy or, you're going too."

Kakashi sat there for a second just looking at her. Safora looked frightened, her hands were shaking and her eyes were getting watery again like she was on the verge of crying. He couldn't help but believe her. "No, I don't think you're crazy. Anything is possible, especially in our world."

"Well then, it was like all of my senses stopped working at once, everything was black for an instant. But when the light came back I was in a cold place, snow was covering the ground, and there was… blood everywhere. The place I was sitting in, covered in red snow, all around me, that's all there was… just red, bloody snow." Safora was shaking; the thought of so much blood surrounding her at once was horrifying. Just remembering the feeling was nothing but complete torture.

Kakashi noticed this and grabbed her hand, then held it in his lightly.

The point of the kunia cut her finger as it fell off.

_My sensei is holding my hand..._

"After a minute, I heard a loud scream… the loud scream was a girl… she looked about in her early twenties. She was screaming somebody's name. When I looked over I saw a bloody man, bent over protectively above the girl. He, he was dying. The injuries the man sustained were too much for his body I guess. But you could tell he fought like hell to protect her, and something else. He was saying how much he loved this girl; she was begging him not to die, not to give up. Then right before he fell on top of her, and breathed his last breath, he told her to protect something special. But that's not even the scary part… the part that killed me the most about it, that scared me the greatest, was the fact that the crying woman was _me_… and the dying man was _you." _Safora couldn't bring herself to look up at her teacher. She was scared of what he might say or do.

They sat in silence for a while. Safora not sure if she should continue or not, and Kakashi thinking heavily on the subject.

"Come with me, were going to a person who can show me a visual of what exactly happened and if it was real or not." Kakashi grabbed Saforas hand, and started to pull her.

When he started to take off, he looked back to see how shaken she was. Barely able to stand without shaking and stumbling over her feet, Safora just looked to the ground in shame.

Safora… she is obviously devastated. _There is no way she could be making something like this up, this had to have happened._

Kakashi walked back over to Safora swiftly and picked her up bridal style.

"Ahh, Kashi what are you doing?" safora asked with a shaky and confused voice.

"Whatever it is that happened is scarring you, and I can see it. But if you're big strong Kashi carries you, then everything will be alright._ I promise…" _ Kakashi said as he thought; _now she calls me kashi? So cute… fufufufuf… (Fufufuf is supposed to be a type of laugh)_

_"O-okay…" Safora whimpered as she let her head fall to his chest, and curled her body in his arms._

Then the shivering lump in kakashi's arms heard a voice in her head.

_"You can show him yourself…" The voice whispered._

_"What?!" Saforas thought as her eyes shot open._

_ "Take your hand and put it on his forehead, then focus your chakra. I will take the rest from there." The deep voice explained._

"Kakashi… Kakashi stop!" safora yelled as she tried wiggling from his arms.

Kakashi came to an abrupt stop, "What, what is it?"

"Just let me down… I can show you myself what happened." Safora demanded.

"Hmm, okay." Kakashi put her down.

Safora bent on to her knees and motioned for Kakashi to do the same. "Okay, don't be creeped but something inside me told me I could show you this… so just cooperate and be patient please."

"Remove your forehead protector please." Safora asked.

When Kakashi removed it, Safora saw the scar going up across his eye.

Safora couldn't help but stare at it. "Uhmm, Kakashi… your eye?" Safora asked questioningly.

"That can be explained later bunny-chan. Now on with what you were doing." Kakashi said as he placed his forehead protector on the ground.

Safora placed her hand on his head, her fingers entangling in his fluffy silver hair. She focused her chakra hard; hoping the voice in her head would come through for her.

The deep voice suddenly spoke again, "Good girl Akatsuki Safora, your parents would be proud to know there daughter is doing so well at such a young age…"

_What?... Have I heard this voice before..?_

Kakashi had a blinding light go off in front of his eyes. When he could see again he was in a large room with lots of doors. He looked around, there had to be at least a hundred of them. The walls were black and the floor was covered in snow. He looked up to see there was no roof, that's when he noticed all the light snow flakes falling around him. A deep voice startled the silver haired ninja.

"Kakashi, is it?" The voice said in a hushed tone.

He looked around to see a white tiger the size of a fully grown Akamaru.

"…" Kakashi just stood there not sure what to do.

"It's okay Kakashi. I should probably explain myself first. You see, I'm what you would call Saforas inner power. When she unlocks me from deep within her, Safora will be one of the most powerful shinobi in the world. But thats only if she learns how to use me correctly, and unlocks me in time. But she has no idea about me; she has only heard my voice giving her advice throughout the years. But I'm also going to show you what happened to her on that night, I will show you what she saw and tell you what it is." The white tiger, with black stripes throughout its body, explained.

"So what you're saying is that you are her inner demon. Are you the reason she is more powerful than the others? Or is that just her natural talent? I ask because by just looking at her you can tell she is going to be better." Kakashi asked as he walked closer to the huge animal.

The tiger laughed, "No, that's all her. My power is completely different from her natural ability. Also, you should know my name, it's Marcus."

"Okay Marcus, what does Safora need to do to unleash this so called great power?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

Marcus glared at the silver haired man. "She needs to go through a deadly, possibly scaring experience."

"So basically she needs to go through something terrible or be on the brink of death before you can come out?" Kakashi watched Marcus circle him.

"Yes… and don't think that I can't tell your doubting my power… Kakashi-san." Marcus's eyes suddenly went from a dark blue to purple in an instant.

The snow on the ground all flew back as power surrounded the tiger. Marcus put one giant paw forward as he growled. The chakra around his body started to glow a light purple and pushed forward hard. Ice started to coat everything, making the room start to freeze over.

It sent Kakashi flying backwards, hard against the ice covered concrete walls. All the pressure from his chakra was crushing Kakashi. He started to cough up blood.

Marcuse ran over to Kakashi and put one paw up against the side of his head onto the wall.

He roared loudly, causing some of the doors to break off the hinges, cracking the ice on the walls and floor, and making Kakashi shiver. Kakashi's hair blown back by the force of the roar, and his breath a blanket of fog when it escaped his mouth, from underneath the mask.

Kakashi sat there, as a small moan escaped his throat from the pain.

"Now Kakashi…" Marcus let his paw down and backed away. "It's time to show you what you came here for."

Marcus lead Kakashi to one of the doors, which had been surprisingly unaffected by his screachingly loud roar.

The blindingly white tiger pushed the door open as he stepped inside the dark room.

Kakashi followed, the door closing on its own behind him. The room was dark but it started to light up as something that looked like a movie screen. Marcus stopped in front of it and sat down.

"Kakashi, come sit."

Kakashi went over and sat down. He stared at the screen, the light flashing in front of him as he watched her slip on the stairs, then fall. He saw everything freeze, but as he watched, Kakashi suddenly remembered that once she landed on his arms, he felt like something odd had happened.

Then he saw Safora sitting on the blood covered snow, letting the tears fall freely from her crystal blue eyes as she watched the scene. He looked over and saw himself, bent over the top of an older version of Safora. Bleeding and barely breathing, Kakashi shivered at the sight of seeing himself start to die.

"Don't worry about me… you must protect our s-…" Kakashi listened to himself on the screen. He was in love with Safora, he was dying to protect her and whatever the s was the start of.

_No wonder Safora was so shaken up… this is something terrible to witness. She had to watch me die… had to deal with the fact that we were in love and loosing me._

"Do you need to watch it again?" asked Marcus as he stood up on all fours.

"No… I think that I should return back to the real world now." Kakashi pushed his way past the frightening tiger and to the door.

"Wait, Kakashi… I need to tell you one more thing before I let you leave." Marcus stood in front of the door, blocking it.

"Hmm?" Kakashi murmured as he glared down at the beast.

Marcus sighed, "What you just saw here… it's the future."

With that being said, Kakashi opened the door and walked into the darkness. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Safora, with her eyes squinted and looking all adorable.

"Safora…?" Kakashi said softly as he placed his fingertips on the side of her smooth face carefully.

She opened her eyes and blushed. "Kakashi… did you see it?"

"…Yes… and you should know that there is no reason to be worried or scared. I will take care of you." Kakashi stood on his knees and brung Safora into his body. Grasping her into a warming hug.

"Kakashi are you okay? You feel like you are shaking…" Safora asked with a surprised tone.

"Yes… I'm fine, don't worry about it." He said a he held her closer.

_Why does seeing my destiny being this only scare me because… I'm in love with this little girl in my arms? And… why does it make my heart so unbelievably warm knowing that she will be MY girl…?_

_ If she's my future, then I might as well make her love me now. _(~MWahahahahahahahah~ Kakashi has dirty thoughts going along with this~ LOL)

* * *

Safora was in her own house about three weeks later, she moved from her apartment to this house because of some leaks.

Due to just moving in a week ago and the fact that she was ultra busy with her missions, it was messy. There were boxes everywhere and her clothes stranded oat random places around the house.

The loved by many girl, was in a rush, changing and putting some fresh weapons in her bag, along with some back up clothes in her back pack. After she finished here, then they would all go and give the mission update to the old, and wrinkly hokaga. But, the main reason Safora was in such a hurry, is because her teammates wanted in her place. But how could she let them in with all this embarrassing stuff laying around?!

Safora walked into her room and hopped through her bedroom window, but when she landed, the smexy piece of ass of a sensei was standing there.

"Soooooo, Safora. I didn't know you wore this type of stuff?" Kakashi help out a pair of her sexy, black and red, lace panties. Smiling through his mask, a great big perverted grin.

The completely flushed Safora tripped over air at the sight of that. "Yo-you PERVERT!"

* * *

Authors note- Thanxs for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed! Dont really have much to say about this sooooooo please review with some cheeries on top! Thanxs my lovelys! Bye bye till the next chapter!


	7. Wrinkly old perverts

Chapter 7:D Read, enjoy and if you don't mind, then review! Thanks my lovely's!

Hey everyone, it's chapter seven so let's review over the story so far… (Just skip the review if you remember everything ;)

Safora (a blue eyed and long black haired 12 year old girl… my made up character) and shikamaru were graduating from the academy and wanted nothing more than to be on the same team but sadly they were separated. (Btw they are besties) Clearly horrified by this, they went to their own teams. Safora put with Sasuke and Naruto, when their sensei arrived there was an misshape and safora pretty much fell in love at first site and named Kakashi a pervert for life. Then later that night Safora had a blast to the future where she saw her and Kakashi as a couple and dying to protect something special to them. After wards Kakashi carried a sobbing safora upstairs and took care of her. The following day, they passed kakashi's test and officially became part of the team. A few weeks past and they were going to go on a mission. Safora almost kissed Sasuke but the moment was blown by Naruto. then Safora and Kakashi ended up together for the mission and she ended up showing him what she saw from the future. It was show to him by a white tiger (Saforas inner power/demon, and animal with the name of Marcus).

There you have it, a basic summary of what has happened so far!

* * *

Safora was lying on the hard ground outside her bedroom window and in front of Kakashi. Her face completely red and covering it with her hands, due to a certain incident happening at the moment.

"So, Safora… I wonder what would happen if Naruto… or maybe even Sasuke saw that you owned something like this?" Kakashi said deviously.

Safora wasn't responding, she just laid there on the ground devoured by embarrassment.

"Ahh little miss, why don't you look up at me when I speak to you!?" Kakashi asked all innocently like he didn't know why she was avoiding eye contact.

Of course Safora wasn't looking at Kakashi, he was holding her fudging PANTIES!

"W-why must you torture me like this..?" Safora whimpered as she sat up on her knees delicately.

"It's not that I enjoy torturing you… I just find you so adorable when you're embarrassed, that's all!" Kakashi said as he bent over and placed his hand under her quivering chin.

Kakashi lifter her face so she would look him in the eye. Saforas eyes were watery, and her face was dancing with a blood red over her pale cheeks.

"It's okay, but why would _you_ own something like this?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Safora looked away again. "It's just that… some days I wake up and don't feel the most confident so I put these type of things on and I feel pretty."

"Hmm, I see. So you own more than one of this type of clothing?" Kakashi said as he let her chin go.

Safora nodded yes shamefully.

Kakashi dropped the panties in her lap then walked off leaving Safora on the ground by herself.

_What just happened? Does he think that I'm some type of slut… or that I get around? What if he looks down on me now! What will I do if he treats me differently or if he…_

Safora was torn from her panicking thoughts by a brush on the cheek, and someone calling her name.

"Safora?" Kakashi said as his fingertips lifted her face to him.

The blue eyed angel looked up at his face wide eyed.

"You c-came back?" Safora bit her lip trying to hide her hot tears that were trying to break free.

Kakashi looked shocked to hear those words come from his bunny-chans mouth. "Of course I came back, I only left to tell Naruto and Sasuke that we would meet them at Hokaga-samas building."

"R-Really…?" Safora was wiping her eyes and feeling stupid for thinking such disturbing thoughts.

"Yes really…" Kakahshi chuckled. "Did you think that I wasn't coming back or something?"

"M-maybe… just a little bit…" Safora said as she looked up into her sensei's dark blue, almost black eye.

"And why is that? Do you really think I would just abandon you like that?" Kakashi said with more seriousness this time.

Safora wasn't sure on how to answer this, "Well I kind of thought that, since you found out about this secret… that maybe you were ashamed of me or that you decided that I wasn't a good person or that you thought that I got around or tha-"

"Shut up." Kakashi laid his hand over her mouth.

His one eye was glaring into her soul, penetrating the outer core and burning everything inside with guilt for thinking those thoughts. "Do you seriously think that by owning these things, makes you a bad person? Or that people would be ashamed of you? Well it doesn't. And to think that me, out of all people would shun you because of it… In case you haven't noticed, I read porn out in public. Also, I wouldn't be able to leave you or ignore you even if I wanted to so just relax. Okay?"

"Yeah… okay." Safora stood up on her feet.

"Now," Kakashi picked her panties back up. "Let's see the rest of your, collection!"

Safora face palmed herself. "Go bald, you pervert!"

Kakashi chuckled as he tossed the silky clothing back through her window, shutting it from the outside afterwards. "Anyways… you don't need those clothes to feel pretty. Because I think you're beautiful, just the way you are… no changes necessary."

The silver haired sensei poked the blushing, but shocked student in the forehead and said, "Come on, we have to turn in our mission report."

"Ohh yeah, c-coming!" Safora stuttered as she ran to catch up to her very sexy, sensei.

* * *

Kakashi and his team were up in the hokagas office giving their mission report.

"Aggghhhhh! Old man! You never give us good missions; give us something on my level! Something harder would be better suited for me!" Naruto was yelling like an idiot.

The hokaga just snickered while looking highly annoyed. "Naruto there is no point in giving you harder missions when you can't even do these missions properly."

Safora sighed "Mr wrinkles is right Naruto. If he gives us something else, that is harder, then chances are it will take longer. You don't even have the patience for our kitty missions so what are you going to do with one that's even longer than our normal ones, huh big boy? You need to learn patience, because it's a big part of being a full-fledged shinobi."

"That's right Naruto-kun, there is many things you still need to learn before I give you anything too hard." The old geezer explained.

"Yeah, but I'm also supporting Naruto on this one too. We have been doing nothing but little, frail missions. I don't know about Naruto or Sasuke but I am fully prepared for something bigger here! I mean come on, you're wasting my talents on baby sitting and finding lost pets." Safora argued, supporting Narutos side too.

Kakashi came up behind the two and hitting them both upside the head. "You both need to shut up."

"Hey, hey don't get me wrong. I really do enjoy scarring the crap out of the little kids so they will listen to me when I have to babysit and taking care of the animals, which always take a liking to me so it becomes quite easy." Safora said this as sweetly as possible.

Safora was lightly hit upside the head again as Kakashi sighed out, "Ahh… manners, manners… My students need to learn their manners."

The wrinkly old hokaga chuckled and said, "Its fine Kakashi. For a matter of fact I have a C ranked mission that you guys can take, just so I can see what these little kids of yours are made of."

"All right! Yes! Wooooooooohooooooo!" Naruto was cheering.

"Ahh, calm down dobe… You are irritating when you're like this, more annoying than normal." Sasuke said with an aggravated voice.

"Blahhhhhh!" Was all Naruto said as he stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

"I'm going to kill you." Sasuke said with a sick expression and annoyed tone.

Safora came up to both of them and brung them both into a head lock. "Now, now boys. Tsk tsk… is this any way to behave in front of Hokaga-sama?"

They both struggled to get free but her grip on them was just too strong.

"You should stop struggling, it's easier to hold you if you don't resist." Safora said irritated.

Naruto continued to fight her but Sasuke stopped as he felt his head being pushed into something soft… maybe even fluffy?

_What is this soft thing… is this Saforas breast?_

Sasukes face was turning a light shade of red as he realized that he was touching something rather squishy and unknown to him.

"Aww, giving up already Sasuke-kun? That's sad…" Safora said teasingly.

She wrapped her arm further around his neck, pulling him up closer to her face, while unintentionally pushing his head deeper into her vanilla cupcakes.

Kakashi was watching this as his playful student teased his other, not so playful student.

Then he saw the unusual blush across Sasuke's ultra-pale cheeks and how far his head was pushed into his darling saforas, playful things.

_Well… you can definitely tell our little Sasuke-kuns a newb at the lady parts… I might as well be a great sensei and come to the rescue!_

"Okay, okay, that will be enough little miss. If you're not care full then Sasuke will be suffocated by possibly more than one thing, and I'm sure none of us want that now do we?" Kakashi released Saforas grip on Sasuke while winking at his little bunny-chan.

Safora was now slightly blushing and giggling as she stood up straight and in place to receive their next mission.

The old man sitting at his old desk sat there grinning a small grin at the remembrance of the days he use to get tail… (*Shivering*… don't want to picture Mr. Wrinkles picking up chicks… permanent damage has been done to the mind…)

Kakashi looked at his three warriors in line with proper formation awaiting their mission details. He couldn't help but feel a sense of pride.

"Okay, your mission is to escort this guy to the village hidden in the mist. You have to stay and protect him, and help build the bridge that goes from the village to the other side of the bank. Further details are in this folder, Kakashi if you would." The hokaga held out the folder for him to take.

Another old guy walked in the room. He smelled of booze and looked like crap, and it was very creepy, crap.

Safora slightly elbowed her gorgeous sensei in the side as she whispered, "Who's the guy with the rape face going on over there?"

Kakashi chuckled quietly as he whispered back, "The person with the rape face would be… our client."

Safora sighed and sarcastically cheered, "Yay!"

They all introduced themselves to the unhappy looking man. All he gave back was a creepy looking grin, and a few nods.

"Well then… you can call me Tazuna." The oldie said with even more creepiness.

* * *

They were all at the leaf village gates, prepared to leave.

"So girly… what's your name again?" Tazuna said as he placed his dirty hand on her lower back.

"It's none of your concern. As far as you need to know, I just happen to be some girl aiding you in finishing your village's bridge." Safora said, guarding herself and walking away.

"Feisty huh?" The old man laughed pervertedly.

Saforas face was filled with disgust. Kakashi didn't like the creep hitting on her too much either.

Kakashi started to say, "Look you don"-

"Hey old geezer, I'm not going to lie to you. You are creepy, I really want to beat the crap out of you right now, don't trust you one bit, I find this whole bridge building business fishy and you really give off the pedobear impression. So leave me, who is 13 years old, alone. I'm not the least bit interested in you, and if you do happen to touch me again, I will not go easy on you and I will break the hand you touch me with." Safora had stepped a few feet away, as she glared at the pervert.

"So blunt." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Eh, she seems kind of scary like that!" Naruto whispered over to his sensei.

"_Damn… she seems so hot like that! So cute…" Kakashi thought as he walked over to settle the problem._

"I'm sorry for the rudeness sir, but if you touch my precious soldier inappropriately… then I will have no choice but to, **FIX THE PROBLEM.**" Kakashi was full on, glaring, while threatening his clients very existence with his own naked eye.

The old perv nodded his head, and then they all started walking in silence.

It was about five hours later; Naruto and Sasuke were walking close to the client while Kakashi was ahead of the group, with Safora right by his side.

"How much farther is this walk going to be?" Safora asked, bored.

"It's about a day's walk to the mist village, but we ran for a while too, so that cut back on the time some. But we should be there about an hour before it gets dark." Kakashi said as he looked at the Saforas calm face.

_She really is beautiful…_

Safora looked up at her sensei, but he quickly looked away.

Safora suddenly felt an odd presence near-by.

"Kakashi…" Safora whispered as she eyed her surroundings carefully.

"I know." Was kakashi's response, as he slowed his pace to let his client catch up with him.

Safora was still in the same place, away from everyone waiting for them to catch up.

Safora heard something coming from her left, and fast. It was a kunai, aimed directly at her head.

She blocked it with her own as she got into a battle stance.

"Kakashi, there is someone here!" Safora yelled as she blocked three more that came directly at her.

She looked at the green liquid on the tips of them, they were poison coated.

"And be careful, the weapons are poison tipped!"

Naruto and Sasuke were surrounding the client, guarding him. Kakashi was spotting the enemy inside the woods.

Safora ran over, " There!" She threw a shuriken into the woods as four people in black outfits and masks came out from where she threw it at.

Two of them hit Kakashi, quickly stabbing him with numerous weapons. One attacked Naruto and Sasuke and the other went after Safora.

She jumped back, bringing out one of her throwing stars. Safora looked over to her sensei, blood seeping through his mask and his body falling to the ground.

"…Kakashi!" Safora said under her breath as she focused her chakra into the throwing star.

A puff of smoke came from where Kakashis body laid, when i cleared there was a log.

It became quite obvious to her, that they had just been logged.

The weapon suddenly got huge, almost as big as Narutos body. It was silver, still in the star shape, but much bigger. Saforas hand was in the middle circle part, holding onto it.

The masked nin came at her again. Safora jumped above the person landing behind him in an instant, then slashed the guy in the back with her mega shuriken.

The guy tried jumping forward, but she was too fast. The masked person was now falling to the ground as Safora pinned him down with three of her mega shuriken. One was placed into the ground around his neck, the other two on his arms. They were placed to where, if he moved, then his head and arms would be cut off.

Safora ran over to Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was panicking and not moving, but Sasuke was fending the two off to the best of his abilities.

One of them went after Naruto with a poisoned shuriken.

"Naruto! Get ahold of yourself!" Safora yelled at the unresponsive blond as she blocked the guys attack on him.

Safora pushed the other masked nin away and placed a fast and strong kick to his stomach. He fell back and she punched him in the face picking up his poison tipped weapon and hitting his leg with it before he could jump away.

Safora turned around fixing to help Sasuke, when she saw Kakashi in perfect condition, without a scratch on him, with the other two guys tied up.

Kakashi jumped over to her suddenly and hit the guy behind her.

Safora had been distracted too much by her sensei that she hadn't noticed the masked nin creeping right behind her fixing to attack.

Kakashi's punch went right to the enemy's face, knocking him unconscious.

The silver haired man was standing right in front of her; she could smell his scent and feel his body breathing in and out, the heat radiating from him. They were so close to each other.

"Ahh Kakashi, sorry… I didn't notice him there." Safora felt stupid for almost getting killed so easily like that.

Kakashi looked down at her pale face, as her eyes trailed his vest and down to the ground. "No apologies, you did good. Your reaction to the sudden danger around you was swift and fast. Plus you didn't kill them, just enough damage so they wouldn't be able to move so that we can question them after wards. It was a good call."

"Ahh, your right… you're always right." Safora giggled and leaned her head on his vest for a moment to hide her blush from getting praised by him.

Kakashi chuckled and said, "Yeah, come on let's get that guy you have pinned down,and tie him up instead."

Kakashi questioned the attackers but before they gave out too much information they killed themselves.

Safora and Kakashi came walking back out of the woods after questioning them. Safora with a gloomy expression and Kakashi the same old, same old.

"W-where are they?" Naruto asked.

"They're gone; Kakashi scarred them so badly they were crapping their pants!" Safora chimed in before Kakashi could tell Naruto what really happened, which she didn't want, because he was still in a state of shock from the previous attack.

Kakashi picked up on this and nodded his head in agreement to what she said. "So let's get going, and Tazuna… we need to have a talk." Kakashi said angrily and a glare in his eye.

* * *

authors note- Well here it is, the seventh chapter, hope you enjoyed! Please with sugar on top, review! And my apologies for the fight scenes... I'm not the best at it as you can tell... but please don't hate me for it! Anyways please continue to support my story! Thanks my lovely's!


	8. Pride

Chapter 8;) lol I will be on vacation for the next three weeks, so I will update at the least one chapter. I will do more if I have the time! Hope all of you enjoy this chapter! Read and tell me what you think!

Chapter 8-)

* * *

Kakashi and the old pervert Tazuna were ahead of the group by at least 10 yards. Sasuke, Naruto, and Safora were all three walking in a row, wondering what they could be discussing.

"What are they saying up there? Kakashi sensei looked pissed!" The blonde, blue eyed, shorty asked curiously.

"Shut up idiot… I can't hear if your loud mouth keeps yapping." Sasuke said coldly.

"Why don't you get your hearing checked because I can hear just fine with both of you talking." Safora said aggravated.

"Safora-chan… why are you so cold to meeee~ after all the time I have loved you… and you do this to me… so sad." Naruto whimper cried, waiting for Saforas response.

Sasuke shot the innocently annoying blonde a death glare. "Naruto… just shut up. Safora what are they talking about?"

Safora sighed, "They are saying something about that old pervert lying about the seriousness of the mission. It's apparently more dangerous than we first thought… this mission…This mission is now considered a class S mission."

_I don't want to tell them anything else for now… don't want to needlessly worry Naruto…_

"I'll be right back you guys, I just have a few questions to ask Tazuna up there. So stay back here please." Safora ran up behind Kakashi quickly.

Kakashi looked to his side and saw Safora. "Little miss, go back there with the other two for now."

"But I have something to ask Mr Wrinkles here, and don't even say you will tell me what you guys are talking about later because I've been ease dropping this whole time and have already heard everything." Safora looked up to Kakashi's one, uncovered eye.

Kakashi sighed; it was useless to send her back after she had already heard it all anyways. "Okay, ask away."

"Tazuna… if such dangerous people were after your village then why would you have a few newbies protect you instead of someone more suitable?" Safora asked, starring the old bag of wrinkles down.

"That would be because the village hidden in the mist is very poor. We can't afford high class shinobi to protect us." Tazuna answered.

"So… basically instead of bringing out a little extra cash from somewhere to get a qualified shinobi, you get us so that whoever is after you, will kill us in the process. You could have just paid off a debt, and everyone would be okay. But instead you risked everyone, including us." Safora was angry, her eyes filled with disbelief, and her body shaking.

Tazuna had a spark of gilt in his eyes. "Yes I suppose so."

Saforas eyes darkened, "Behind every big company is the one, really dangerous person who does their dirty work for them. So who is it?"

"Rumor has it that, it's someone by the name of Zabuza Momochi." Tazuna had a worried expression run across his face.

Kakashi closed his eye and breathed out. "You have to be kidding me."

Safora wasn't amused either. She knew that name from somewhere, but not sure where, then it hit her.

"What the hell!? Isn't he one of the seven swordsmen of the mist?! Isn't he supposed to be strong as friggin hell!" Safora yelled in disbelief.

"_So she even knows about them?" Kakashi thought._

"Safora calm down, and yes you are correct. This man is rumored to be very powerful." Kakashi said while placing his hand on Saforas shoulder, in hopes of relaxing her some.

"Why so worried? I thought you were complaining, wanting something bigger? Can't you do this task?" Tazuna said tauntingly.

_"Who the hell does this guy think he is?" Safora yelled in her mind._

"Haha, I'm sure you can do it, without dying at the least. So don't worry." The old guy laughed as he smacked her little ass lightly.

Safora flinched, the turned around quickly.

She was fully turned around, ready to crush his hand bones to little bitty pieces, when she heard a hard thud and saw Tazunas face plastered firmly into the ground, and his arm pinned behind his back roughly.

"Didn't I already tell you that, if you touch her inappropriately again, I would have to fix the problem myself?" Kakashi was pinning the pervert on the ground mercilessly.

"Kakashi…?" Safora murmured from shock.

"Safora, are you okay?" Kakashi asked, looking up at her surprised expression.

_He worried about me… protected me…_

"I'm fine, but I have something to say to this jackass." Safora growled looking down at the touchy pervert.

Safora bent down close to Tazunas face. "Who the hell do you think you are? Touching my ass like you own it? I should kick your ass right here and now. I'm sure no one here would stop me, but I won't. I wouldn't put the leaf village name in jeopardy, if word got around that the shinobi of this village mistreated their scum like clients then nobody would come to us anymore. Also, I would rather die on this mission than back down. I can do this, I will prove to you that I'm not some little kid that you can do whatever you want to. You may be worthless to me now, but I won't let you die, we are all putting our life on the line by continuing this mission for you and your village. If we backed out now… then we would be worse scum than you…"

_Kakashi's pride was running rampant as he thought, "Safora… you've grown so much already. You make me proud."_

"We should continue to walk now, Safora, call Naruto and Sasuke up here." Kakashi ordered.

Safora motioned for them both.

"So now were finally allowed in the conversation huh?" Naruto asked, complainingly.

"Yeah, I'll explain everything now." Kakashi said as he helped the old dude up off the ground.

Safora walked off looking pissed, Sasuke followed.

_"Safora? Is she really all right…?" Kakashi wanted to go after her, but he couldn't. He already paid so much attention to his little miss; it would eventually start to bring up unsightly questions._

Every one continued to walk as they talked things through.

"Safora, you've been quiet for a while now. What is on your mind right now?" Sasuke was worried for her; after all, he was starting to finally realize how much he likes her.

"It's just that… this world is a dark place." Saforas voice was low and questionable.

Sasuke was wide eyed. "What do you mean by that?"

"This world… everything seems like it's a good place on the outside. I mean if you compare now to the first two ninja wars then this is heaven. But once you take a deep breath and a look along the rusted edges you will see the vile people who are within it. You would see the evil going throughout the world, the pain that goes on throughout each day. Then on the inside of this cruel and heartless place lays the root of all evil, its where all the original bad things are. On the outside… it looks as if everything is happy. But if you dig a little deeper then you can see how truly unhappy it is." Saforas eyes looked like they were far away.

"Do you really feel that way?" Sasuke asked, hoping that someone finally felt the same way he did.

Saforas eyes held determination, sadness and coldness. "Yeah I do. But one day, this world will be different; it will be better and filled with peace. I will make this world become a better place."

_So she really means this huh? Her eyes say it all… we really don't think the same do we…_

"Then I'm sure if it's you, then you will be able to accomplish whatever it is your heart wants."

"You think?" Safora asked, still not sure of herself.

Kakashi was watching from behind. His girl, walking with a boy, the same age as her, growing up with her. "_She's laughing, now… Safora seemed so sad a few minutes ago. And now she is smiling her glowing smile."_

All of this was just enough to make the silver haired smexy-ness jealous.

Safora explained the whole situation to Sasuke, as they came upon the banks of a lake.

It was misty, and a strong and strange presence, very close by. The power leaking from this person was terrifying for a shinobi so young.

Naruto could feel it; he was terrified, but would never admit it. Not when Sasuke looked so cool and put together, and Safora being too pissed to be scared. They went from a C rank mission to an S rank. This would be the first time he would be in actual combat, somebody actually after his life… he was completely petrified.

Safora turned around to face everyone smiling her shining smile that made everyone's hearts drop, just a little.

Then she saw Naruto. He looked calm and ready on the outside, but when she looked into his big sky blue eyes… it said something different.

Narutos eyes were tracing the ground where he stood; everything was running through his little mind. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, "What?!"

This surprised the little blonde. But when he saw Saforas face, her beautiful smile, the look in her eyes, it made all that fear and regret, vanish.

"Naruto… we can do this. So get that look out of your eyes and be confident, because I can promise you one thing… as long as I'm breathing, you will not die." Saforas words made Narutos heart flutter.

The mist suddenly started to get thick, and there was a noise on the huge tree next to the river bank.

As it all started to clear, it revealed a very large man with a huge sword standing on the trees branch. He was dressed with no shirt, and gray stripped pants with buttons going up the front. He had a mask just like Kakashi, except it was white. The look on his face was the definition of murder.

"Safora… are you sure we will be alright?" Naruto was getting scarred again as he steped next to the client.

"We will be fine, we have Kakashi. He wont let anything bad happen to us if he can help it." Safora was reassuring Naruto.

"O-okay." Naruto murmured to himself.

"Naruto," Safora said louder than needed. "Have more faith in him, after all, he is are sensei."

Kakashi looked over; safora was looking at him with sparkling eyes. The look in them was, that she was scarred, but confident as well.

This gaze with his darling safora gave him more confidence in himself too.

"So Zabuza… are you just going to stand there all day with your back to us, are you going to come down and get some? Or are you too scarred?!" Safora walked closer with a sarcastic tone, just asking to be slaughtered.

The large man flinched and jumped down right in front of Safora. He came down so fast that her hair blew back as he landed. The pure pressure of his power so close to her and the anger mixed within it, knocked the breath right out of her chest.

"Say… that again, you little bitch." Zabuza was beyond angry.

"Well if you really want me to repeat myself then"-

Safora was suddenly pulled behind a large vested body, his smell, was a smell she would easily recognize anywhere.

"Safora, get back now." Kakashi had a kunai in one hand while glaring through his one eye.

Safora could feel the seriousness in his voice and jumped back to protect the wrinkly client.

They had started going at each other. Zabuza hadn't pulled his sword out yet, but he was blocking all kakashi's attacks with his arms, nothing hurting him.

Kakashi maneuvered himself behind the Great Dane. He had gotten him; the kunai was pointed at Zabuzas throat ready to break the skin and end this. But as Kakashi started to say,_ It's over…,_ they all realized something terrible.

They had all, just been logged.

Kakashi had taken this fight over to the water. He landed with a huge splash as Zabuza walked on top of it. But as Kakashi pulled himself back on top, he was put into a bubble. He couldn't breathe and his movements were limited.

_"What… no! Kakashi!" Safora was screaming in her mind._

Before she knew it, there was another Zabuza right in front of them…

Safora was thrown through a tree, coughing up blood as she hit the ground.

Naruto just sat there as Sasuke guarded the client and yelled Saforas name.

"Oww… he really hit me hard." Safora breathed out as she stood back up.

The little miss pulled out two of her mega shuriken and jumped above the clone Zabuza.

She tossed one down at him but he dodged it quickly letting it stab into the ground hard.

"Dammit." Safora murmured as she fell back to the ground.

Safora and Sasuke started attacking him at the same time, making no progress.

Naruto just sat on his ass unable to move and barely able to breath.

"Ahahaha, Kakashi… your kids, they are all going to die. And you can't do anything, because you're stuck here in this bubble." Zabuza laughed while watching kakashi's facial expression deepen in anger.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" Safora yelled as she landed a scratch on the copy Zabuzas face.

All Naruto did was look up at the frustrated Safora.

"Kakashi, they are nowhere near ready for something like this. That clone has about half the power I do. They will never make it." Zabuza taunted forward.

The cloned Zabuza threw Safora and Sasuke threw more trees and harder this time. As they were coughing up blood, he walked up to Naruto.

"Naruto no! I will never make it in time!" Safora yelled as she got back up to her feet.

Zabuza picked up one of Saforas special weapons.

Safora yelled, "NARRRUUUTTOOOOOOOOOO!"

Safora was standing in front of Naruto, panting, and standing in front of the panicked blonde.

Zabuza was holding the silver weapon on it straight forward as he held it out. The tip part of the razor sharp blade, was carved into Safora. It sliced through her right hand and into the side of her stomach.

"What… What the hell is this… it- it's so painful…" Safora fell on her knees, her left hand over the wound.

Zabuza pulled out a kunai, pointing it inches from her head.

Blood was falling from her mouth, then Zabuza started to count down.

"I will kill you in 5 seconds, get ready."

"Safora! Get away now! SAFORA!" Kakashi panicking, yelled to his favorite girl in the world. His limited breath wasted as he yelled words that couldn't be heard.

He started to count.

"5…"

_"Safora… no!" Sasuke started to run towards her._

_ "4"_

_ "Did she just save.. me?" It all started to settle in on Narutos mind._

_ "3"_

_" Safora… I"_

_ "2"_

_ "Think I'm falling for you…" Kakashi clenched his fist._

_ "1…"_

* * *

_Authors note- Hey everyone! Did you enjoy? I hope you did because i wont be able to update for two or three weeks! Also, sorry for the cliff hanger. But i will make p for it because i plan to make the next chapter amazing! Enjoy! Also can i please get a few reviews? i haven't gotten any since chapter 4... So i don't really know if i'm still doing good. so if you review then thanks if you don't then please stay my dedicated reader! Thanks my lovleys! Bye bye till next time!_


	9. My time of dying

Hey everyone, it's chapter nine and things are looking good. This is over 300 words, I wasn't going to update so soon but i had a few hours to spare today and i got bored.. So please read and review! Enjoy!

I DO NOT own Naruto or Naruto characters! Just a friendly reminder of that!

* * *

~CHAPTER 9~

~SAFORA'S POINT OF VIEW~

_ I wonder what death feels like. Like, if it would be cold or if you would see a bright light from the heavens shinning down on you. How painful it would be... or how destructive it would be not only for myself, but for every one around me._

_ Will I be missed?_

_ Remembered?_

_ Forgotten?_

_Would I be prepared for everything to end... just like that?_

_ This pain..._

_ My stomach, and owch... I cant move my right arm..._

_ My head, it feels heavy. Like a thousand pounds of brick just slammed into it and stayed there._

_ My chest, it's pounding._

_ Wait... no, its not just my heart beat. Its multiple rhythms going on at once. I can hear four of them... all beating wildly, at their own pace making a beautiful, screwed up sound._

_ If I listen carefully... ahh, there is Narutos. Babumbabumbabumbabumbabum, it's going so fast... he must be terrified. Ohh Naruto... i wish i could have done more for you._

_ Here's Sasukes, bumbumbum buuum bumbum buuuumbum. His is, fast and unsteady. Somthing must be bothering his soul, his heart._

_ Then, well who's is this... Bummm bum bum buum babum bum babum buum babaum... it's so jumpy. This must be Kakashis..._

_But why, why is mine so steady?_

_ Am I really about to die?_

_ Why is there no bright light? Just, almost, unbareable pain... Nothing is cold, or even warm... just numb. Everything is numb besides the pain..._

_ Agghhh, the pain... it hurts so much._

_ It's must be true... I'm dying._

_ But why am I not freaking out like a normal person?!_

_ I guess that I'm just excepting the fact that... I will never see my family, never tease Hinata about liking naruto, or watch Naruto and Sasuke bicker, or even... I may never see Kakashi, who makes my heart beat so fast or Shikamaru, my best friend... I might never see them again...!_

_ I really want to cry right now... Dammit, damn it all!_

_ A deep voice whispered from the depths of Saforas mind. "_You stupid girl. You don't get to die yet."

_ Who is this! I've heard this voice before!_

_ "_Open your eye_s." The voice spoke again._

_ No... I cant... everything seems to heavy to move!_

_ "_Stupid girl. OPEN THEM NOW_!"_

* * *

_ ~SASUKES POINT OF VIEW~_

_Dammit... I need more power... Need to run faster, be stronger._

_ I'm so slow... it's too late. There isn't any point in going further._

_ Why couldn't I save her... Her death is my fault. I'm powerless... worthless. I couldn't even save Safora!_

_ If only i was stronger, faster..._

_ If only..._

* * *

_ ~NARUTOS POINT OF VIEW~_

_ Blood... blood... blood...! blood.. blood... blood...! blood... blood... blood... blood... blood... blood... blood...!_

_ So..._

_ Much..._

_ Blood...!_

_ Red, dark, it's everywhere... Blood..._

_ S-safora... she's in front of me... standing... blood falling down her back..._

_ Falling onto the blades of grass._

_ staining it a dreadful color._

_ So much blood..._

_ No, stop, i'm not ready for this!_

* * *

_ ~KAKASHI'S POINT OF VIEW~_

_ Stay calm, you wont be able to help her at all if you don't stay calm._

_ Safora... your expression, it looks pained._

_ I-I told her I would protect her, that I wouldn't let anything happen to her._

_ But now, I'm nothing more than trash. A sensei who cant protect his students, his girl, I'm complete trash. _

_ Stop it. Stop being so negative to your self. You wont be able to do anything if you keep talking like this._

_ Safora is special, she can make it through. Because I believe in you and would miss you, miss your existence and smile, your hair blowing in the breeze or even your blush when i tease you... Safora you have to make it through._

_ Just open... wait, Safora, you just opened your eyes! Thank god your alive..._

_ Just... stay... alive... wait for me, Safora, Naruto, Sasuke. I will protect you all._

* * *

"Everything hurts..." Is all Safora could Mumble from her blood stained lips, as she lifted her heavy eye lids.

She licked her lips, and the only satisfaction she got was tasteless, cold, blood.

Safoas eyes examined her surrounding, and looked down. There was a large, silver blade, intruding into her shoulder. It hurt, painful, it needed to be removed.

Saforas fishnet shirts were torn to pieces. Falling off the hinges all on there own, barely attached to her bloody body. Her arms, legs and stomach were covered in blood.

"Ahahaha... You almost dodged that, huh? Your lucky, considering that I almost sliced your head off." Zabuza 2 laughed as he started to remove the blade from Saforas frail body.

Instead of letting him remove the blade, Safora grabbed his arm that was holding onto the blade, digging her nails firmly into his arm.

"What do you think you're doing, you little bitch?" Zabuza 2 cursed as Safora yanked him closer, tightening her grip, as the blade pierced a new part of her stomach, and digging deeper into other places.

While Safora was attacking from the front, not letting him escape, Sasuke was standing behind him, ready to attack.

Safora pulled her right arm back, focusing her chakra into her finger tips. "What am I doing, you ask? Well lets see, besides excepting the crazy fact that I'm more than likely going to die from these wounds. I'm also ending this silly, fucking, game!"

Without another word, and with out giving Zabuza 2 any chance too move, Safora shoved her arm through his heart at lightning speed.

Sasuke was startled by the blood covered hand that came through Zabuzas back. The blood dripped from from Saforas hand and trickled down Sasukes face. Then Zabuza started gasping as blood splattered from his mouth.

With that, Zabuza gasped out, "You little... bitch" and collapsed into water, soiling the ground as he fell onto it.

Kakashi and Sasuke starred at the panting, blood covered Safora.

The mega shuriken was still stabbing Saforas stomach and shoulder.

"Well, don't just stare at me you friggin moron!" Safora yelled, but was stopped from the pain.

Safora just barely moved the sharp weapon penetrating her body. "Ahhahah!"

"Safora... what do you want me to do?" Sasuke asked, shaken from the scene in front of him.

"You can, ahghhh... get Naruto back into shape." Safora panted as she grabbed the sharp weapon firmly, slicing her hands in the process.

The Uchiha stood there as he watched the blood slide from her hands. "O-okay."

"Agghaahhhhh!" Safora yelled in pain as she tore the object from her body.

Safora stabbed it into the ground firmly, then sat down, with her back laid up against it.

"Sasuke hurry!" Safora yelled once again, but more from the pain then the aggravation of him not listening to her the first time.

Sasuke ran over to the disturbed blonde and tried to help in some way.

Kakashi watched in pain, as Safora tore the fishnet shirts off, and cut the tube top off. "Safora... good girl, now bandage your stomach, stop the bleeding." Kakashi hummed to him self inside the water bubble.

"There... the tub top was getting so tight and squeezing my wounds... I couldn't breath." Safora tossed her destroyed clothing to the side as she looked over her wounds.

"Sasuke." Safora called to him.

Sasuke looked over to see Saforas stomach torn up, blood seeping through the injuries. Her short skirt ridding up to her butt, and nothing but loose bandages on her chest.

"It looks like I wont be able to use my right arm very much, if at all. Also, my lungs were not damaged, and the closest damage to my heart was on my shoulder, so I think i'm okay." Safora informed Sasuke as she pulled some bandages from her bag.

Safora then hurriedly wrapped the bandages around her stomach wounds, flinching from the pain.

"Sasuke move." Safora demanded as she held her stomach and wobbled over to them.

{Cough...cough} More blood fell from her mouth and into her hands.

"Dammit... I've already lost a bit too much blood..." Safora said more to her self than anyone else.

She didn't say anything as she bent down on her knees in front of the shocked blonde, that had him self plastered to the ground.

Safora continued to say nothing, just a gentle embrace, by wrapping her arms around the quavering boy, who flinched at each touch.

Then she spoke..."Naruto, I know this is scary, and hard. I know that you weren't prepared for this, that it's not what you were hopping for. But Naruto... maybe, just maybe if you could see how much you mean to me, then you will believe the next words i say. Because Naruto, as long as I'm still breathing, then nothing will hurt you, you will not die, I am making a promise to protect you. So don't be scared, because it's safe as long as your with me..."

Saforas voice was smooth but filled with determination and power. It was peaceful and her words were said with care, understanding, and love. Her beautiful voice breaking down the scary walls Naruto had built for himself.

Naruto slowly stopped shaking, calmed down and looked Safora in the eyes. Her hug was comforting and warm, and her smile was unbreakable. All of this, gave Naruto the confidence and courage to continue the fight.

Naruto brought his arms up around Saforas sensitive body. "Safora... thank you. But you don't have to protect me, because it's my turn to protect you."

"Naruto..?" Safora looked at Naruto with hope filled eyes as she let him go.

"Safora just stay here and treat your wounds. Me and Sasuke will take care of things from here." Naruto put up a determined face and a winning smile.

"Naruto, are you sure? I cant just sit here doing nothing while you two risk your life! Our sensei needs us, and he cant keep holding his breath forever in that thing!" Safora fought back, unwilling to just sit back while they save Kakashi.

"What do you think I was doing? I sat back here while you protected me. You could have died, it would have been my fault. Besides... I'm going to be hokaga one day, so I will definitively survive." Naruto turned around, Safora could only see his blonde locks, waving in the silent breeze.

Safora picked up his head band from the ground. "Naruto... don't forget this...!"

Naruto turned around, to see Safora smiling gently at him, and his head band in her hand waiting for him to retrieve.

Sasuke, Naruto, be care full and save Kakashi..." Saforas eyes looked desperate.

They both nodded with serious eyes and ran half way up before they realized they had no plan.

"Uhhhmmmm, Sasuke, what are we going to do?" Naruto asked, with an 'I failed' look on his face.

"Dammit." was all Sasuke said in return.

"Wow, those two are, all natural idiots." Safora chuckled from behind them, amusing herself.

Safora finished her bandages quickly and ran up to them. "_Damn, it hurts to run... everything hurts..._"

"You two, I have a plan." Saforas face had a mixture of determination and pain running along edges.

"I'm the fastest, and the smartest. Sasuke, you are the best choice for any ty-jutsu, then Naruto you are the best for any type of cloning."

"Ahuh... so get to the point." Naruto was edgy, ready for the plan.

"I'm getting there so just shut up!" Safora yelled obviously annoyed.

"Aye, sorry." Narutos voice fell low.

"So, we can come up wih a simple plan that uses the things were best at out of the three of us." Safora explained.

"But Safora," Sasuke argued. "Your too injured to run or do much of anything. If you do to much then your wounds might start bleeding again."

"Do not underestimate what I'm capable of. Do not question me or this plan again. When i get serious like this, i'm practically flawless." Safora stared Sasuke down.

"But we already decided you shouldn't do anything! You cant risk it!" Sasuke didn't give up.

"But Sasuke, I can risk it. Now, you wont be able to save him with out me, my speed is something you should take advantage of!" Safora stood up and held her side, it hurt like hell, but she couldn't let them know.

Sasuke just looked away and nodded. "Okay, whatever."

Safora started talking really fast, in order to speed through the plan. "Thank you, now, I will throw one of my mega shuriken at Zabuza, then Naruto, you will disguise your self as another one and ill throw you too. But you will have to make a bunshin no jutsu of yourself to make it look like your here, then make one of me. I will then turn myself into a mega shuriken and Sasuke, you will throw me. The first one will be to distract him from seeing the second one coming, which will be Naruto. Once you get behind him, because he will dodge, change back into your normal form and attack from behind. I will come right behind you, but Sasuke you need to aim for the hand on the bubble holding Kakashi. I will then change into myself and remove his hand from the bubble. But in order for this to happen, I need both of you distracting him. Sasuke, I need you up there before he notices me so that I don't get knocked around. You will have to make sure to keep him from noticing me for as long as possible."

The two boys were silent for a few seconds, trying to understand what she just said, which was hard because she talked too fast for their slow minds.

"Okay, I understand." Sasuke reassured him self.

"You throwing me, cloning, attacking, and then distracting... I got the gist of it." Naruto said with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Okay, good job Naruto, just keep repeating that. Now lets go!" Safora commanded.

* * *

They started the plan, putting it into action.

Safora threw the first shuriken, then she stood in front of Naruto as he made a clone of himself and Safora, while changing into a shuriken.

Safora changed at the same time behind her clone. Sasuke picked Safora up and threw her.

Zabuza dodged the first one, the second one almost hit his face. He saw the third one coming, but naruto changed back, and attacked with the kunai.

This distracted him from Safora and he had to dodge Narutos attack, while hitting the blonde back across lake a good thirty feet.

Safora missed his arm and flew above it, she changed back as she went across the top of the water cadge, landing on top of it.

She focused her chakra into the outer layer of her body, trying not to fall into to the bubble, and getting caught in the process.

Kakashi looked above his head to see safora sitting on her knees, on top of the water cell.

"_Safora... what is your plan?!"_ Kakashi thought as he watched Naruto swim back and Sasuke fighting Zabuza.

Safora looked closer to the hand on the prison holding Kakashi and noticed that it wasn't actually toughing it. His hand was inches from it, holding it together with concentration and chakra flowing from his hand and around the water cell.

"Shit! I cant just remove his hand, its not as friggin simple as I was hopping it would be." Safora cursed, while acknowledging that her plan could easily start to go down hill from there.

"_What do I do... what do I do... what do I do...?" Was the only question going through her mind as she thought hard on how to fix this._

Safora suddenly felt somthing hit her side, and the enourmus pain that went with it.

She was flying through the air.

Zabuza had hit her so hard, that she hit the rock wall, about fifty yards away from them.

"Ahhhhhhhggahhhhhhhh!" Was all Safora could scream, her body broke into the rock wall. She could barely move, her shoulder wound broke open again and she fell into the water. The pain was agonizing, Safora couldn't move, the pain had paralyzed her. She sank into the water further and further.

Safora sunk to the bottom.

Unable to move, only capable of holding her breath. But she was exhausted. In mind blowing pain, her whole body weak and unstable. Nothing in her body was listening to her. Saforas lungs burned from lack of oxygen, her heart pounded from fear, and her eyes started to close... as she drifted off, her lungs collapsing.

"What the hell are you doing?" The deep voice appeared again.

"Hello voice... I'm dying, that's what I'm doing." Safora responded back calmly.

"No, you don't get to die. Not here, and not now. You are suppose to have a future, and have a life." The voice was stern, and commanding.

"Voice... what's your name?" Safora asked, not wanting to argue.

"I'm Marcus." The voice answered back.

"So Marcus, what am I suppose to do?" Safora asked with little hope.

"You, are going to borrow my power." Marcus's voice echoed within her head.

"Your power...? Will you give me what I need to save Kakashi?!" Safora sounded desperate.

"Yes, but only if you can get your self to the surface first." Marcus explained.

"Get myself... up there?" Safora asked.

"Yes... nothing in life comes for free. You have to work for what is truly needed or important in life." Marcus's voice disappeared afterwards.

"Kakashi is important, Naruto and Sasuke are important... and they need me! So... I have to get to the... surface, somehow... make it up there." Safora opened her eyes.

Everything hurt, all the pain she had worked so hard to erase from her mind, was back.

"Ahhhghh... It will all be worth it, all this pain... everything will be worth it! Kakashi! I'm coming!" Safora shot through the water and on top of the surface, focusing her chakra into her feet.

"Now all I have to do is get over there." Safora tried to move her legs, tried to make them run. But they wouldn't move, the pain was too much, it was over powering her.

Safora held at the gashes in her legs, from where she hit the rock wall, and got cut deeply.

"They need me..." Safora whimpered while standing up straight again.

"They need me, they need me, they need me, they need me..." Safora kept repeating this too her self, willing everything she had to move.

And everything finally started to listen.

By shear will power, Safora got her legs to move, her body to move. She was running, but she needed to be faster, much faster.

"You did good... now it's time to test drive how well you can handle this power..." Marcus's eyes glowed purple as he unleashed the power to her.

The pain started to slowly lessen as she ran faster and faster, she was over there and back on top of the bubble in a matter of seconds.

Safora looked down at Kakashi, who looked up at her, but when he looked into her eyes, they weren't the shimmering blue that he loved. They were now an all too familiar purple, glowing, a bright purple, that could be seen from anywhere.

The sudden power was too much for Safora to handle all at once. Her chakra started leaking out, into light purple waves around every one.

Every one noticed this and looked over too her. Saforas body was glowing with a light purple and the water around her turned to ice. It followed onto the bank and froze some of the trees. Saforas power froze Zabuzas left arm, as her chakra started surging throughout her whole body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHAHGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!"Saf ora screamed in power. This sent jolts of her charka though the bubble, and surrounded it with her glowing purple chakra.

"Dammnnnn youuuuu Zabuzzaaaa!" Safora screamed once again, her eyes sparking with power.

The pressure of her chakra surrounding the Cell holding Kakashi broke, and he was set free.

"Ahhhhhhahahggghhahahahahahah!" Safora couldn't contain any of the energy she got from Marcus, it was too power full and at the moment she was too injured and weak.

The more she lost control, the more things that tuned to ice. Everything within a mile radius was frozen solid.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto and Sasuke, and jumped away with them.

Safora stabbed her arm through his stomach in two fast and swift movements. She then right kicked him up the head, blood splattering from his mouth.

"Hey Zabuza... Guess what? **GAME** **OVER!**" Safora had her mega shuriken out ready to play target practice with his chest.

"Naruto, Sasuke! Go to the client now!" Kakashi ordered sternly.

Kakashi ran over to Safora as fast as he could.

Marcus's voice appeared out of nowhere, for every one to hear. "That's enough for now... But Safora... remember how strong your power is, and train to control it."

The ice started to melt, then disappeared. It melted off of Zabuzas arm but he still couldn't use it.

The purple chakra all around started to disappear and Saforas eyes turned back to normal.

"Safora...? Are you okay?" Kakashi questioned worriedly.

Safora turned to face him, smiling as she whimpered out, "Kakashi... your okay... I..."

Her eyes shaded over and she started to fall over. Kakashi caught her and glared at Zabuza.

He laid her on the river bank and looked her in the eyes. "Safora..."

"K-kakashi... I-i..." Safora muttered.

"Shhhh, don't say anything. You have terrible injuries... so... just don't say anything for right now." Kakashi bent over and kissed her forehead through his mask and gently laid her head on the ground.

Then returned to finish Zabuza off.

Safora finished losing consciousnesses as she watched her Kakashi walk off to finish what was started, and needed to end.

* * *

Authors note~ How was that? Was it a big enough bang? lol And sorry if the grammar wasn't as good as normal... I had to do everything on the Doc manger. LItterly had to write it all from the beggingn on there because the computer im borrowing from my friend sucks and dosent have aany type of WORD writting thing on her computer. So i Had to edit this all on my lonesome... But anyways I hope you enjoyed and can i get anouther review please? I havent gotten one in forever and don't wanna update if I don't got any reviews!...:3!


	10. Bloody Bandages

**HELLOOOO LoL ~ This will mark the tenth chapter! YAY! I would like to thank my fourth reviewer! As soon as I read your review I started on the next chapter, I just couldn't help my self. When i get good reviews I get more happy and update faster.(Even though I'm on break...;0) Anyways I hope you enjoy! Thank you, meh lovely's for reading my story!**

Chapter 10~

* * *

The princess, as some called her, was lying on the ground. Her hair damp and sticky, clothes torn to pieces and body filled to the rim with bandages.

Even though this princess was destroyed, couldn't move from the pain, and couldn't even stay awake long enough from exhaustion, covered in blood, even if she was all of this... she was still called beautiful.

_ A w_oman,_ around her early twenties, tall, dark purple hair and light purple eyes suddenly showed up in Saforas memories."Just because someone doesn't have the looks that could kill, dose not mean their not beautiful. Because true beauty is what lays within someones heart and soul. So Safora, as long as you stay true to your self and never give up... never back down and always love every one, no matter how much they don't deserve it. You my baby... will always be Beautiful..."_

_"_Who was that... was that a... memory?" Safora murmured as she opened her eyes little by little.

The only thing in her line of vision was the sky. The sky that was usually blue, and happy looking, but now it was dark and twisted looking. The sun was gone, covered by the unwanted clouds that kept any happiness from coming in.

Safora turned her head to the side and saw her beloved Kakashi and the enemy, Zabuza standing across from each other on the water surface.

The hand signals they made were fast and exactly the same.

Safora felt a pain in her stomach, "Ahhhgh..." and drifted off once again.

It wasn't but a few minutes later until Safora woke up again. But this time it was the pain that opened her eyes instead of closing them. "It hurts..."

The next thing she saw was water being raised to the sky, as it started to fall back to the ground in a huge wave.

"_It's going to... hit me. I must move, protect myself... I cant rely on other people to save me when I have it hard..." Safora started lifting her back off the ground with her elbows._

_ "Dammit... it hurts..." She fell back down._

A tear came to the corner of Saforas eye. "Dammit..."

A brush of wind came across Safora as a vested figure showed up in front of her.

"Little miss..." The silver haired man lifted Safora off the ground bridal style as he jumped to the top of the tree.

As Kakashi jumped them from tree to tree, Safora starred at his mask, the shape of his jaw, the scar across his eye...

"He's so beautiful. And that eye... iv'e seen it before." The bloody girl in Kakashis arm breathed out.

Kakashi looked down at her, eyes locked onto each other.

Safora was looking into his red eye, it glistened. She felt like it could see every part of her, the good, bad, all the disturbing parts of her.

Safora was only looking at his sharigan eye, and Kakashi noticed this.

Kakashi quickly put his forehead protector back over his eye. "_I think it bothers her... that look ion her eyes... it looked disgusted."_

"Safora..." Kakashi could't find the words he wanted to say.

"Kakashi..?" Safora was confused, he said her name. The way he said it, it made her heart jump.

"_Ahh, why does it feel so right, when he says my name!?"_

Kakashi held her a little tighter, closer. _"Safora... her skin feels cold."_

Safora suddenly noticed how close they were, "Kakashi... your so warm. This feeling..." she said in a whimper.

Safora was holding at her chest, right above her heart. A blush dashing across her cheeks, as she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"_What did she just say...!?" _Kakashi was looking down at her hand, gripped onto his vest and the other one crumpled together above her heart.

There was more blood falling from her mouth as she coughed. *cough cough* Her body shaking in Kakashis strong arms, blood dripping off the side of her stomach.

"Safora don't you dare die!" Kakashi yelled as Safora continued to drift into the blackness of the world.

* * *

_"Ita-kun! Fishy-san is scaring me!" The little blue eyed, black haired girl yelled running into her Ita-kuns arms._

_"Whaaaat! Don't listen to her, I haven't done anything to her." The blue fishy guy said as he tried to step closer to the little girl._

_"Ahhh!" The little girl yelled as he tried to get closer._

_"Okay, okay, just stop. You know that your looks scare her so why do you keep coming after my little sister?" The black haired guy said with a glare in his red eyes._

_"Eh!? Fine, humph... sorry little Akatsuki." The Fishy guy sighed as he walked out of the room._

_Ita-kun released the death grip the little girl had with her little arms, from around his pale neck._

_The little girl looked up at his red, glowing eyes._

_"Ita-kun... are we wreally bwother and sister?" She asked with an all to innocent look in her eyes._

_"Ahh, why do you ask?" The long lack haired guy asked curiously._

_Her eyes suddenly look saddened. "B-because... mommy said that we weren't really blood bwother and sister. And that I don't really have any relatives here..."_

_The little girl had tears crawling to the corner of her eyes._

_"Safora... No we are not related by blood. But that doesn't mean I don't love you. So even if we don't share the same blood, you mean more to me than anyone else in the world... so I think we are brother and sister because what makes us that," Then Ita-kun put his hand over his heart. "is what's right here..."_

_Little Safora slowly brought her hand up to her chest and laid it there. "R-rwight here? So as long as you are here with me, we will always be bwrother and sister?"_

_Her brother chuckled. "Yes, as long as i'm here with you... we will always be together... even when we are apart."_

_"B-but we will never be apart! Becawse I love Ita-kun too much!" Little Safora jumped up and hugged her Ita-kun around his stomach._

_"Ita-kun, it's always so warm huwging you! It makes my heart feel all spawrkly!" She buried her face into his shirt._

_He chuckled again and smiled. "Your hugs, have always made my heart sparkle... love you Safora..."_

_"Wuves you too Ita-kun! BEST bwrother in the whole universe!" Little Safora yelled with all her heart._

* * *

"Brother..." Safora was talking in her sleep, dreaming of memories from when she was little.

Kakashi was sitting in a chair, about 2 feet from her. "Did Safora just say something?"

Naruto was sitting on the floor at her feet. "Whaaa? Is she awake?!"

Sasuke was on his knees right next to her head, watching every little thing she did. "Yeah, she said... brother?"

They were all watching her closely now as they starred at Saforas face.

"I... wuve you too..." Safora said it plainly, as a tear went down the side of her face.

"I-is Safora-chan alright?" Naruto asked, as he saw the wet droplet slide down her face.

Sasuke watched the tear fall down her face. "Does she really have a brother...? I thought she didn't have any family?"

"She has family, but it's classified. Only a few people in the village know who her relatives are, and the reasons behind her getting sent to this village are classified too." Kakashi explained as he watched the facial expressions of his two subordinates.

"But, she could tell you if she wanted to. Safora is recommended not to say anything to people who might hurt the village and people she doesn't trust or isn't close to. You know, things around those lines." Kakashi explained further.

Sasuke took a towel and wiped her face dry. "Has she... told you anything about her family or past? Anything, that would be best if we knew about it?"

Kakashi closed his eye and shook his head. "Nope, Safora hasn't said anything to me. Even if she did, I wouldn't say anything to you guys because it's her personnel life. It's none of your business.

"Awww I really want to know now! It sounds interesting!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up off the floor.

Sasukes eye twitched as he put the towel down and stood up. "Dobe, don't be saying that. What if something bad happened? What if her family is all dead? That may be why it's classified. Something terrible could have happened and it's something that doesn't need to be getting out!"

"Aye, aye Sasuke~~~~ don't get all up in my grill like that. Usually if something terrible happens to someone, then you can see it in their eyes. But Saforas-chans eyes... they are like paradise. Always sparkling, never clouded over with something bad or evil... always shining." Naruto was looking at Saforas face with a sweet expression, slightly smiling.

"Naruto, you can't see everything inside a person by looking just at their eyes. She's not like you and me who have no family, she probably doesn't know what pain really is, what hatred and the want for revenge really is..." Sasuke was looking straight at the blonde with hate filled eyes.

Narutos fist were clenched. "How would you even know? Have you ever actually looked into someones eyes and could see the pain in them? How would you know she has never been hurt? And where the hell do you get the idea that I have hatred and want revenge? Sasuke your wrong, I'm not like you, I don't want to hurt the people who have wronged me, unlike you."

Sasukes eyes went wide and were filled with anger. "Listen you idiot"-

"You know," Kakashi spoke up. "that when you do look into someones eyes you can see allot of things. But with some people, when they have been hurt or wronged in terrible ways, they don't want revenge and you cant always see it. Some peoples eyes, are filled with happiness and don't let the bad things hurt them any more because they know that what happens cant be changed and... they just have good hearts. These are the people who don't take even the smallest things for granted and see the good in everything. So before you go deciding things, think about it. Don't argue and get into fights over it, because people like Safora are very rare. She has been hurt, multiple offenses have been made, and you can see it if you dig deep enough. Pay enough attention to them, take every thing they do into consideration. Then you will start to be able to see past the walls they build to keep everything hidden." Kakashi was now sitting crisscrossed next to Safora on the floor checking the bandages around her waist.

Sasuke just starred at his sensei and Naruto said. "Jeez sensei, you talking like a wise old man."

Kakashi was looking up and down at Saforas body to make sure everything was still intact and not bleeding. When his eyes wandered up to her face, he saw they were open.

"Ahhh, little miss your awake." Kakashi made a small grin under the mask that hides his sexy face.

"Uhhgg... y-yeah." Safora was staring at her sensei who was a little close to her considering the fact that she was sleeping until moments ago.

"Safora-chan! You'r alive!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs in happiness.

"Yeah, we thought you weren't ever going to wake up." Sasuke made a small smile across his pale, emotionless face.

"...Well I would still be asleep but you guys keep talking right next to me. And you are all so close, it's like I have bunchies of stalkers. Haha." Safora giggled to herself and sighed as she tried to lift her back up off the bed.

Every one watched her, to see if she could make it.

"Ahh Safora-chan I'm sorry! But at least we don't have to worry now!" Naruto smiled apologetically.

"It's fine Naruto. It's nice when someone worries for you, ya know?" Safora smiled one of her glowing smiles as her arms gave out.

"Crap... that frigging hurt." Safora sighed as she tried once more to lift her self up.

She fell back onto the floor, back completely on it, and her stomach and shoulder crying in pain. "Dammit..."

"Little miss... let's just do this for now." Kakashi slide his right hand under the top of her back, and his other hand went around her stomach. Then delicately put that hand on the lower part of his little misses back.

Kakashi lifted her upper body up and held her in place. "Is this okay?"

"Ahh, uhmm, It-it's fine." she stuttered out with a blush making its self known across her uncolored cheeks.

"Ahaha... If you need up just call for me okay? Your probably too sore to move around too much after what happened with Zabuza." Kakashi chuckled.

Safora couldn't look up at his face, knowing her face was flustered. "O-okay Kakashi."

" Ahh, what was that? Kakashi what?" The silver haired man poked his bunny-chans stomach jokingly.

She blushed more as he did this. "J-just go bald! Like HELL i'm ever going to call you sensei! And don't poke my stomach either, it hurts!"

"Ahaha... sorry! Dose my bunny-chan need the box? It might have magical healing powers!?" Kakashi chuckled at his favorite student as she got all flustered. "_Ahh... so cute!"_

"Holy-shit! Not the frigging box! Sasuke! Carry me away from this dangerous place now!" Safora tried crawling away but failed miserably due to the blood that started seeping through her bandages.

"Ahh! Why do I keep bleeding!" Safoa yelled, scolding her self.

Kakashi walked over and picked her up, holding Safora tightly in his arms. "Little miss... if your going to keep bleeding like this then we will have to keep re-wrapping your bandages. It's really a pain, for the person wrapping up the bandages anyways."

Saforas blush came back slightly as she held onto Kakashis vest. "Wait, so who is the person who was doing my bandages while I was out?"

"Hmm, that would be this young lady over there." Kakashi cocked his smexy head to a young woman, shoulder length hair, brunet and brown eyes.

"R-really...?" Safora asked, her voice shaky.

"Ahh, yes she really did. Is there something wrong with her doing your bandages?" Kakashi asked with a hint of wonder.

"Uhmm... n-no, not really." Safora looked at her stomach as she wrapped her arm around to the side.

"_Is she worried about what her body looks like? No... it's probably her scar. That's something she doesn't want people to see..." Kakashi thought as he brought Safora over to the woman._

"Excuse me, but Safora is now awake." Kakashi announced as he whispered to Safora, "Say something."

"Ahh hello. I'm Akatsuki Safora, nice to meet you and thank you for taking care of me!" Safora nudged for Kakashi to put her down.

"Are you sure you can stand?" Kakashi asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm a big girl... I can take care of my self." Safora said rather coldly.

Kakashi let her down and stepped back a few feet.

"As I was saying, Thank you for keeping me in your care!" Safora bowed as she flinched from the pain.

"Yes, your welcome! But al I really did was change your bandages, Kakashi-san and the other two boys did everything else. Neither of them left your side the whole tome you were asleep, so you should really be thanking them." The lady said with a welcoming grin on her face.

Safora jolted up, eyes wide open, "Ahhgh... Really...?"

"Uhmm, yeah... but are you alright?" The brunet asked, looking at the grip Safora had on her stomach.

"Yeah, but I'm going to sit back down. Still, thank you for your help." Safora turned around, every movement she made, hurting herself even worse.

Safora walked back to Kakashi who was a feet behind her. "Y-you can carry me now..."

Kakashi chuckled. "If my little miss insists."

"Ahh, shut up." Safora looked away, a blush creeping its way in.

AROUND 10 PM THAT NIGHT~

Kakashi was sitting at the kitchen table, reading his Icha paradise, While Naruto was in bed sleeping already.

Sasuke was sitting on the couch, as Safora sat on the floor with her back to the couch and one of Sasukes legs on each side of her, touching Saforas shoulders.

"Aye Sasuke~ pretty please drop a chip in my mouth?" Safora looked him in the eyes, smiling, head tilted back and moth open. Asking for a potato chip.

This made a tint of red glow on his pale cheeks. "S-sure."

Sasuke pulled a chip from the bag next to him and held it over her mouth.

"Say ahhhhh!" Sasuke made a noise, that came from his throat.

"Ahah... AHHHHHHHH! NOW GIMME A CHIP!" Safora giggled as she demanded he drop it.

"Okay, okay!" Sasuke laughed as he let the chip go.

Kakashi came into the living room as this happened. Both of them laughing, sitting so comfortably with each other.

The silver haired man cleared his throat. "Ahumm humm."

They both looked up at once, with smiles still on their faces.

"Yeah sensei?" asked Sasuke.

"Safora, you need to change your bandages then you both should go to bed soon. You both need to conserve your energy for now. Also, Sasuke you should go to bed now." Kakashi demanded as he walked over to Safora and helped her up.

Safora walked into an empty room and closed the door.

The lady motioned for Safora to sit in front of her.

"Okay..." Safora said nervously.

The brunet started to unwrap her bandages, starting with the shoulder.

Safora flinched every now-and-then from the pain.

She moved to her stomach, unwrapping the bottom part.

Safora flinched again, "Are you okay? Am I hurting you?" the lady asked worried.

"Uhmm no..."

The lady removed the blood stained bandages layer by layer. She went up another few inches, getting dangerously close to Saforas scar.

She came to the area of the hell bringing scar.

"_Just breath... just breath." _

The brunet uncovered about half the scar. "Ahh, I was meaning to ask..."- the lady touched her scar.

Safora quickly by reflex smacked the brunets hand away.

"Uhmm..." The lady didn't know what to do.

Safora crawled away from her on her aching knees.

"I'm sorry Safora... that must be delicate." The woman came closer, and tried to grab the bandage again.

Safora freaked and screamed, "Kakashi!"

The lady was close to the scar, her face frozen from Saforas sudden out burst.

Kakashi came barging through the door. "Safora...!"

He saw her in a corner of the room, knees to her chest and arms wrapped around them. Saforas face was buried into her knees, shaking.

The brunet turned to Kakashi and said, "Umm, I'm sorry! I don't really know what happened... She just started"-

"Please, leave this room." Kakashi passed the woman and went to Saforas side.

"Ahh...Okay?" The lady left, shutting the door behind her.

Kakashi crouched down beside the shaken girl. "Safora... are you alright? What happened?"

Saforas didn't move as she whimpered out, "She...She got, got too c-close... S-she touched it..."

Kakashi looked at her side to see the scar that tortured Safora everyday, was partially revealed.

"Safora It's okay... she is gone and i'm here now. I wont let her touch you again." Kakashi wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled Safora into his chest.

He then lifted her chin. "I will protect you... with everything I have, until the day I die."

Kakashi was looking her in the eyes, Saforas eyes blurry from tears. But still shining...

Safora raised her shaking hand, and lightly slid the forehead protector off of Kakashis head.

_"My hearts beating so fast..." Safora placed the head band on the floor next to her._

She traced the scar over his sharigan eye. "Can you... please do my bandages for me...?"

"_F__eels like it might burst" Safora..._

Kakashi looked at her eyes, filled with pain. "Yes... little miss, I can." He brought her head in closer to his chest, hugging her even deeper.

*Sniffle sniffle* "Kakashi, can you close your eyes... and wrap me up properly at the same time too...?" Safora asked while clenching his vest in her hands.

_"I might die if he sees all of me..." Safora..._

Kakashi chuckled at this. "Of course... and would you like to hear the story, on how I got the sharigan in my eye?"

Safora looked up at her sensei face, the tears no longer flowing and lifted her hand to his face once more barely touching the scar.

"T-hat would be great." Safora said with a small smile forming with her sparkling eyes.

Kakashi started unwrapping her other leg, as it laid in his lap and said, "Well, it happened while I was on a mission, "-

~TO BE CONTINUED~

* * *

**Authors note~ Hi! hope you enjoyed this chapter lots and lots! PLEASE review and well thats all I have to say really, thank you for reading my story and I send my love with my thanks for taking the time to read my story! :3**


	11. Breaking the rules

**Hiiiaaaaa~ This will be the eleventh chapter so far, I hope you enjoy! Well I'm not positive what I will do after the Zabuza part ends yet... I want to go into the chunin exams but I also want to add somthing fun in between the serious stuff too, ya know? Anyways read and review please! Thank you For following it up till this point!**

**{BTW We left off at Kakashi telling the story on how he got the sharigan in his eye, during the last chapter.}**

* * *

Chapter 11~

Kakashi had Saforas thin, smooth legs in his lap as he finished unwrapping the bandages from around them.

"The mission I was on, was with my two teammates. Yumi and Obito..." Kakashi said with sadness in his voice.

"Obito... and Yumi? What do they look like?" Safora asked noticing the change in mood.

Kakashi lifted his head up, remembering. "Lets see... Obito, he always wore these big blue head glasses and had black spiky hair. He was really an Idiot. His eyes were the same color as mine, and wore this orange and dark blue outfit. It annoyed the crap out of me. I would always scold him for wearing orange, because it's a more noticeable color. Bad for missions..."

"Ahahaa... He sounds allot like Naruto." Safora chuckled to her self as she laid her back against the wall.

"Yeah, Naruto wears that awful orange all the time." Kakashi sighed. "Then there is Yumi, she was great and Obito really liked her. You could tell, he was always blushing and showing off in front of her. Yumi... she had this long purple hair. It was almost to her knees, and had light purple eyes. I have never seen that combination before, Yumi was completely different then any other girl, or person that I had ever seen before. She was really tall, and had a huge heart. But her strength, it was unmatched by everyone. It wasn't just her muscles, but her will power and bravery too. That's one of the few people that I have looked up to in my life time." Kakashi had a small smile showing through his mask.

"Yumi... sounds amazing. She sounds familiar though, the way you described her. It's like I've seen her before somewhere. Let me think..." Safora took a strand of her hair and twirled with her fingers, while softly biting her lip.

"_Think...think...think..." _she looked back down at her hair watching it go around her fingers.

"_That's it!"_

Safora dropped her hair and looked up at Kakashi as he started wrapping her legs back up.

"When I was little, I remember her hair flowing in the breeze. It was a dark purple and so long, it was the hair that I wanted to have... Now that I think about it, she was telling me something." Safora looked puzzled.

This caught Kakashis attention. "Do... you know why she was there? What did Yumi tell you?"

Safora watched Kakashi wrap her leg, his hands were steady.

"Safora, don't freak out." Kakashi said as he pushed her skirt up to her hips.

A blush devoured her entire face. "Ahh... I-I wont..."

Kakashi had his hand on the top of her thigh, making its self at home as he Bandaged it up.

Kakashi looked up to her face, which was completely red. "So, no shorts today?"

"Whaaaaaa!" Safora yelled as she punched Kakashi in the arm.

"Good thing your injured or that would have probably hurt." Kakashi smirked.

"I-I didn't even notice until earlier after I woke up that there wasn't any shorts." Safora stuttered, clearly embarrassed.

"Sasuke managed to save your bag, so your extras are in there. But please, your skirt is already short enough. Don't wear this without the shorts, there are many perverts in the world." Kakashi said as he started on the next leg.

"Okay..." Safora gently smiled at this. "_Ahh, he is worried..."_

"Now back to the topic. What did Yumi say?" Kakashi asked softly.

"She was saying something about being beautiful... She said that having the looks that could kill are not what make people beautiful. That beauty lies within the heart and soul, and that as long as I stay true to myself, and never back down and have a big heart. Then she said, _You my baby, will always be beautiful._" Safora felt like someone was tearing at her heart.

_That sounds like_ Yumi...

Her expression changed, it looked hurt and confused, both mixed together.

"Safora, what is it?" Kakashi pulled her skirt down.

"It's just that, thinking about her... pains my heart for some reason. It feels like this woman means something to me, but I have no idea why." Saforas hand clenched around her chest.

Kakashi stood up. "How old were you when she told you this?"

"Uhmm, about two I think."

Kakashi looked shocked. "You can remember back that far?"

"Yeah? My family started training early, I was about eight months old when they started." Safora said like it was normal.

Kakashi walked to the side of her, "Move up some so I can sit behind you."

Safora moved up, and Kakashi sat behind her.

"I just noticed how long you legs are." Safora admired them while she sat in between them.

"Yeah, someday you will have long legs too so you can admire your own then." Kakashi chuckled as he started from the bottom of her stomach bandages. "Eight months old? How do you even remember any of this?"

Safora flinched from the slight pain. "Different people were responsible for different parts of my training. There was this guy, I called him snake-kun. He was always saying something about snakes and had this snake thing come out of his mouth when he trained or fought. Anyways, he taught me how to talk, read and write. The way he taught me, it was like he burned all of it into my memory. But it was just that the training was so intense, and my learning ability is amazing. Or, at least that's what they said."

_Snakes...? Sounds familiar._

Kakashis hands were right below her chest. "What do you think it was?"

"I think he experimented on me. If you look at my arm closely, then you can see the little scars that were left from the needles that he injected me with." Safora lifted her arms and brought them close to Kakashis face.

Kakashi stopped unwrapping and gently grabbed it. _"What the hell did they do to her?"_

"I know your probably thinking that my family is horrible but..." Safora let her head fall back on Kakashis chest. "nobody knew what was going on besides the snake guy. When my brother found out, he beat the crap out of snake-kun. Then snake-kun was banished, and haven't seen him since."

"I see, so is that why you can learn so easily? Because you were injected with something?" Kakashi put her arms down.

"A little but not positive. I mostly think that it took away some of my memory. The learning, well it depends on how you learn. I do best when i'm disciplined hard. What they did was scold me severely when I got it wrong, then make me do it over and over until I learned it. No breaks, no rest, just training. But after it was done, they would hug me tightly and be almost crying, while the apologized for me being so mean." Safora stiffened as she felt the bandages remove from her chest.

"D-don't forget to close your eyes..."

Kakashi chuckled. "Of course little miss."

"Lets continue the story." Safora heart beat hitched up a notch.

"Ahh yes, we were all three on a mission without our sensei. I had just passed the jounin test, so they made me the leader. Everything was going fine, my plan was being completed perfectly. But Yumi had been kidnapped. I was wondering how that was possible, Yumi was so strong, she excelled in everything. There was no way that she would get kidnapped easily. But she did." Kakashi paused as he stood his legs up more and bent his knees.

_"His legs look like they are cadging me in from two sides, and I'm completely exposed! Please do not open your eyes!" Safora adjusted her hands in her lap. _"What h-happened next...?"

Kakashi started to apply the new bandages around her stomach. "Me and Obito had an argument. The way I grew up, taught me that people who broke the rules were trash, if you didn't fallow the way of shinobi rules, then you were trash. But Obito thought differently. The only way to Save Yumi would be to break the rules, so I was going to leave her there until I completed the mission. Then Obito said _"You may think that people who break the rules are trash, but people who leave the ones they love and care for, their friends, and comrades, then they are even worse then trash... they are worthless. So if I'm going to be worthless or trash, then I choose trash. I would be proud trash. I'll go save Yumi... do whatever you want."_ Then he ran off to save her."

Kakashi started on her shoulder before completing the chest area.

"I felt like an idiot, I knew that saving her was the right thing to do... But my pride stood in the way of that. My pride stood in the way of allot of things. But in the end I was in there to save her, right behind Obito. We saved her and were making our escape, but I had acquired a wound. My left eye had been cut and already unusable. Then the place Yumi was held in began collapsing before we could get out. A large boulder was about to fall on Yumi, until Obito pushed her out of the way and was crushed under it There was no way to save him, half his body was under it. Obito knew that there was no saving him, so he called Yumi over there and told her to give me his left eye. She knew medical ninjustu, so Yumi transferred his awakened sharigan into my eye. Obito said that this was my present for making it as a jounin, since he hadn't given me one yet. It surprised me, I knew he was a Uchiha... but I had no idea that he already awakened it. We couldn't stay long after that, everything started falling on us and we had to leave even though we didn't want to. He was my closest friend... But that how I got my eye." Kakashi face was sad, cold, pained.

"You know... he is right. People who leave their friends to die are worthless. And rules, do you know why they are made?" Safora asked as she pushed his hands away, causing Kakashi to stop wrapping, and turned her body to face him.

"Safora, what are"-

"Answer the question." Safora demanded in a sweet voice.

Kakashi sighed with his eyes closed. "So that we can keep order, and punish those who do bad things accordingly."

Safora closed her eyes, "Your wrong..."

Kakashi was surprised by Saforas response.

"Rules... are made so that they can be broken. If you follow them constantly then this world would be a terrible place. Because it's a world lead by money and power, we would never be at peace. They say... the laws are there to help people but instead they hurt people. Yeah some are good but... how many are out there that cause pain? Suffering? So when they are made, you have to break them to do what is truly right. It doesn't make you a bad person for doing it. Breaking the rules that are made to make this world a better place, are broken... for that purpose." Safora had a single tear run down her face.**  
**

Kakashi opened his eyes.

Safora was siting on her knees, her arms in an X shape across her chest. Looking down at the ground with a sweet smile on her face as the tear slid down.

"Safora..." Kakashi reached his arms out and pulled her up close, and into his chest.

Safora closed her eyes and welcomed the hug.

"Your friend... I'm so sorry... he died and by the way you are speaking, Yumi died too didn't she?" Safora looked up to Kakashis face.

"...yes."

"Well then I'm sure they lead a happy life, no matter how short it was... because you were in it." Safora lifted her self higher up, until her head was level with Kakashis.

"Safora... thank you." Kakashi said as they gazed into each others eyes.

Safora brought a hand behind Kakashis neck, and bent his head a little lower, "No thanks needed..." and kissed the scar on his eye.

"Your amazing..." was all Kakashi could say to back to the affection this unique girl was giving him.

The sparkling blue eyed girl smiled a breath taking smile and turned back around.

With out another word Kakashi finished her bandages.

He removed his vest and sat back against the wall, pulling Safora with him.

"Kakashi..." Safora whispered as she held onto the arm that laid across her stomach.

They both laid there in silence for a long time, not saying a word.

Safora felt his chest come up and fall in a steady rhythm. His warmth, heart beat... his scent.

Thinking about all of this made her heart go crazy.

She looked up a his calm face. He was sleepy soundly...

"Dammit... everything this crazy man does, makes me fall in love with him more and more each day." Safora sighed out loud, knowing he couldn't hear her.

Safora got up and retrieved a blanket then returned to the room and locked the door.

"Sorry Kakashi, but you look so cute sleeping like this. I cant bring myself to wake you up." She whispered to his sleeping body.

Safora walked over and placed the cover over him. "Stay warm..."

She then snuggled up to his chest and fell asleep too.

* * *

Kakashi woke up at the crack of dawn the next morning.

When the silver haired man tried to move, he noticed the growth on his chest.

The events from last night started flooding his mind. "Dammit Kakashi, she is a little girl..." Is all he could moan to him self.

_But there is something about her that makes me unable to stop._

"She looks so cute sleeping..." Kakashi was unable to make himself move Safora.

Kakashi brushed the hair from Saforas face as he watched her sleep.

"Why is there a cover over me?" Kakashi started thinking hard on the events of last night and started to connect it all.

_"She probably got me a blanket, then went to sleep here."_ Kakashi looked at the door and saw the lock on the door turned upwards.

"She locked the door... huh." Kakashi pulled his mask down from his face. _"She wanted to make sure no one walked in on us."_

"Your such a good girl at keeping things a secret, I've decided to reward you." Kakashi chuckled to himself.

The silver haired man lifted Saforas chin up, closer to his face.

Kakashi lowered his head until their lips were just an inch apart.

_"Babum... babum, babumbabumbabumbabum"_

"I wonder what your reaction, facial expression would be if I told you that... your the only person who has been able to make my heart beat this fast since my days with Yumi...?" Kakashi whispered to the sleeping Safora.

"Kashi..." Safora whimpered delicately in her sleep.

"Ahahaa... Your too damn cute for your own good." Kakashi closed the space between their lips as he lightly pressed into the intoxicating kiss.

"Babumbabumbabumbabumbabumbabumbabaum!"

"Crap, I can literally feel it inside my chest. How were you able to do this to me... by barley doing anything." Kakashi slid out from under the precious girl.

He gently picked Safora up, and put laid her in the bed next to Sasuke.

Every one was asleep in the house, "Well that was easy to get away with."

Kakashi went to turn around and get ready until Saforas body started moving.

He watched as Saforas legs started kicking the covers off her body. Then she stretched her arms out to above her head.

"What the...?" Kakashi starred at the sleeping girl.

Safora rolled over to her right, and rolled on top of Sasuke. Her arm fell across his waist as her legs entangled themselves in Sasukes.

Sasuke started moving, his head flipped over to the left and landed right in the middle of Saforas cupcakes.

"Fufufufu... if Sasuke woke up like that, he would die." Kakashi walked over to them deciding what he should do.

"Kashi..." Safora whimpered again.

This made his heart beat spike up again. "Ohh god... she cant be good for my blood pressure... I will be killed by her cuteness one day."

Saforas arm moved up to around Sasukes neck and pulled in.

The emo boys face was now firmly squished into Saforas cupcakes.

Kakashi put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing to loud. "This. Will. Be. Hilarious."

Sasukes head moved back and forth as his eyes started to peel open.

Kakashi stepped back a little as not to be seen.

Sasukes eyes were fully open, and his nose twitched from a sweet smell.

He took in his surroundings, very carefully.

Kakashi chuckled, "Wait for it..."

Sasuke felt a tight grip around his neck and felt his head on something squishy and soft. He looked up and saw Saforas unguarded face, then could feel the wrappings on his legs. Sasuke looked back to the white softness and finally realized.

A complete blush devoured the emo boys face. "AHHHHHHGGGHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!"

* * *

**A/N~ This scene will be continued in next chapter lol Please review! thank you for reading! Until next chapter, By!**


	12. Forbidden

**Hey, I'm back with the twelfth chapter!**

**A safe little reminder on how I Do NOT OWN Naruto or Naruto characters besides Safora! :) **

**Now read and enjoy! Thanxs bunchies!**

* * *

"Aghhhh! Safora get off of me!" The excited little emo boy was yelling at the sleeping Safora.

"Fufufuufuf!" Kakashi was standing behind Sasuke as he laughed at his entertainment.

Sasuke tried to push Safora away, but the more he tried... the harder Safora pulled his face into her cupcakes.

"C-crap... this isn't good. But... they are so soft!" Sasuke was yelling as he tried to get away.

"Kashi-kun... I n-need you..." Safora said seductively in her sleep.

"W-what?!" Sasuke yelled as Safora pushed her body further onto his.

Kakashi heard this and immediately stopped laughing. "_What the hell is that seductive_ _girl dreaming of?!"_

"Ahhhh! What the hell Safora! I'm the one your pushing into your boobs and you have the nerve to dream about Kakashi!" Sasuke yelled as he untangled his legs from hers.

Saforas grip on Sasuke became so tight he was being choked.

"I. Give. Up." Sasuke laid his head comfortably into Saforas breasts and wrapped his arms around her waist.

_"Isn't that little emo bastard getting to comfortable with with my Safora?" _Kakashi came back into view.

Sasuke closed his eyes as the red on his face grew stronger.

_Her heart beat is so soft... and her skin is smooth. Saforas breasts are squishy...!_

_Hot air... Saforas breath. Her legs are back around mine and her stomach is falling in and out of my chest. _

_All of this is... a little to exciting._

Kakashi reached down and grabbed the collar of Sasukes shirt.

Safora yawned, "Hmmm what time is"-

Sasukes eyes shot open at the sound of this voice.

Kakashi stopped moving and looked into the freshly awakened and paralyzed face.

Safora looked down into the eyes of Sasuke and then up into the eyes of her sensei, and again at Sasuke.

"Kyyyaaahhhhhh!" Safora pushed Sasuke away with all her might as her leg flew up Kicking Kakashi in the chin. Sending his sexy body flying into the wall.

Naruto sat up rubbing his sleepy eyes. "Aye... whaaats~ going on in here?"

Safora was still sitting in the same spot, covering her chest with her arms.

"The hell Sasuke!? Are you trying to make a move while i'm sleeping! Pervert!" Safora crawled behind Naruto, using his little body as a shield.

"Safora-chan? Sasukes a pervert? What happened!?" Naruto looked at Sasuke sleepily.

"No, no Safora you have it all wrong! Let me explain!" Sasuke asked pleadingly.

Safora looked at the damage she had done.

Sasukes shirt was torn from where she pushed him and he was half way on the couch, sort of just hanging there.

Kakashi had a bloody nose and was stuck in the hole in the wall. (Made when Safora kicked Kakashi and sent him flying.)

"Ahh! Kakashi! I'm so sorry!" Safora jumped up and ran over to him.

Sasuke looked down to see something poking through his dark blue shorts. _"C-crap! What's happening here!"_

"Wha-what about me here! He's not he only one you attacked!" Sasuke fixed his position on the couch pulling a pillow over his lap.

Safora grabbed the side Kakashis face and pulled napkin from her chest, holding it to his nose.

Safora suddenly realized what she was doing. "Ahum... well, you take care of that! AND I'M SORRY!"

A blush covered her face as she backed away.

_"I just did that in front of Naruto and Sasuke! And to make things worse... everything that happened last night is so embarrassing to think about! Ahhgg! I was pressed up against him bare chasted last night, I fell asleep on him, and Kakashi changed my bandages... there is no telling what he seen! NOOOOOOOO!" _Safora was inwardly freaking out as she fell to the ground.

"I am so stupid! Now all stupidity aside, SASUKE EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Safora yelled, obviously angry.

"Well you see"- Sauske started to say...

"Safora, let me help him explain. When I walked in here this morning, you started talking in your sleep. So I decided to listen and then after a few minutes... you started to roll around. You flopped onto Sasuke while he was sleeping and completely wrapped your body around him. When Sasuke woke up he screamed, quote on quote, What the hell! Now Sasuke can take over." Kakashi pulled him self from the wall and cleaned the blood off his face.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "After I yelled, and tried to get away you had your arms around my neck pulling me in tighter. The more I moved and yelled the closer I came to death, so I stopped moving and struggling to get free and just gave up. That's when I laid... laid my head down on your, uhmm, on your b- br-breas-"

Safora crossed her arms and closed her eyes angrily. "The word is breast. Now move on. Pervert."

Sasuke looked like an abused puppy. "Yes, that word. Then I laid my head down and wrapped my arms around your waist because there wasn't a comfortable way to lay them besides that way. Do you understand now?"

Safora opened her eyes and stood up.

"Yeah I guess it's fine... but doesn't that mean I'm the pervert?!" Safora shacked her head in disbelief.

Naruto laid his hand on her shoulder. "No, I'm sure your not a pervert Safora-chan!"

The shocked little girl looked at the blondes smiling face. "A-are you sure that i'm not a pervert and just didn't know it?"

Naruto crouched down beside her. "Yes I'm sure. You see, Sasuke is really the pervert in this situation. Do you wanna know what type of pervert he is? Ill give you a hint, it's the worst kind of pervert!"

Safora went wide eyed. "You don't mean... that type of pervert!"

Naruto smirked and looked at Sasuke.

"What the hell are you talking about dobe?" Sasuke clenched his fist, he needed alone time. And fast.

"Yes Safora-chan, I mean that type of pervert."

"Know that I think on it a little... it would fit him." Safora said agreeing.

Naruto stood straight up and pointed a finger at the troubled boy. "YOU SASUKE! ARE A CLOSET PERVERT!"

Sasuke fell off the couch. "Whhaaattt! You can't be serious!"

"Yes we can Sasuke. You are the type of pervert that hangs out in the shadows. You don't let any one know about your evil intentions towards women. So that way we are not aware and let our guard down! We trust you, think of you as a gentleman, the complete opposite of Kakashi! Then you go and do something like making a move on a sleeping lady. Pervert! You are the absolute worst!" Safora crossed her arms and looked at the disturbed boy with evil eyes.

Naruto moved his head in agreement while crossing his arms. "Yes, the worst."

Sasukes jaw dropped and he laid there on the floor, his little buddy prodding into the floor. "_Dammit! Why wont it go away! Aghh... Maybe I am a pervert... but I've never had such a good view up Saforas skirt before..! I'm so terrible..." _

Kakashi was laying on the floor laughing his ass off. "Ahahahahhhaaahah this is too good. Just too funny."

Sasuke looked over at Kakashi coldly. "Hey sensei, they compared me to you. Pervert."

"Ohh yeah, about that. I'm an open pervert, not a closet one. So my pervertness is better than yours." Kakashi sat up, all boss like.

"But it doesn't change the fact that your still a pervert. You read porn in front of 13 year old children." Sasuke argued back.

"Yeah I do read my Icha paradise series, but at least I don't put the moves on unwilling, sleeping young ladies." Kakashi said smirking under his smexy mask.

"Ohh burn Sasuke!" Naruto fell over laughing.

_"Man... Kakashi looks so hot like this." _Safora just sat there giggling to her self.

"That should teach you to never argue with your sensei on matters like these." Kakashi stood up and dusted off his clothes.

"I'm going to get washed up." Sasuke left the room holding his bag in front of his lap.

Right as Sasuke was about to shut the door, Kakashi showed up. "Hey Sasuke, you might want to take a cold shower. To take care of that little problem you got down there."

"G-go away pervert!" Sasuke slammed the door with a small blush crawling along his cheeks. _"How the hell did he see?" _

Sasuke got out and looked down. "Ahhh! It's so much bigger than normal! I hope the cold water works."

Sasuke stepped into the cold water. "Damn it's cold. Don't want to do this..."

He put the shampoo in his hair, swirling it around, massaging it all into his head.

There was a knock on the door. {knock knock}

"Aye Sasuke~! I'm sorry but I have to pee really badly!" Saforas voice was on the other side of the door pleading.

Sasuke poked his head through the shower curtain. "Whaaa! Are you serious! Just go outside! I'm sure they have bushes in the back yard."

Safora banged on the door. "I'm not going behind a bush! Idiot! I have to pee really badly so just let me come in!"

_"She sounds angry... with the event that have happened so far today, I don't wanna anger her further. Plus she will just be in and out, just like that." Sasuke thought considerably.__  
_

_"_Sasuke~~~~ pwease!_" Safora begged. "There is no way in hell i'm going behind a frigging bush." _

Sasuke gave in. "Ergg... Okay Safora, you can come in."

Safora opened the door and walked in.

"Sasuke where is the steam at? Are you taking a cold shower?" Safora questioned as she lifted her skirt and pulled down her panties. "Also, don't you dare look out here, closet pervert."

"Same to you Safora, don't look in here either. And yeah I'm taking a cold shower. I-I read somewhere that it's good for you or something." Sasuke thought fast for a lie.

"Ehh? Really? I'll have to look that up and see what it is then, me and Shika might try an ice bath or something. Hehe!" Safora was finished and walked over to the door.

*Drops*

"Shit, the soap." Sasuke dropped the soap in the tub and stepped on it.

*Slips*

*Crash*

Sasuke fell in the floor of the tub. "Ahhhhhhgghhh!"

Safora turned around and yelled, "Sasuke! Are you okay!"

No answer.

"_Shit, I hit my head. That freaking hurts!" _

Sasuke heard Safora yell and the shower curtain open. "Sasuke! Your hurt! Ka"-

Safora felt a hand around her mouth and being pulled down.

"Shut up!" Sasuke looked over Saforas shoulder to see if any one had intruded.

Safora was half way laying on a wet, naked, Sasuke.

"Uhmm... Sasuke..?" Safora said after he let her mouth go.

"Ahh sorry, I got you all wet." The naked boy apologized, forgetting he was naked.

Sasuke stood Safora up and helped her out of the tub.

He looked at her flushed face, and the direction of her eyes.

"Sasuke... Is... is that normal?" Safora said, unable to look away.

He looked down to see his own naked body. And his little growth spurt~.

"Shit. Damn you tub. I will freaking end you, you dirty old bastard." Sasuke closed his eyes threatening the tubs whole existence.

Safora thought of a book she read once, and new what was happening to Sasukes down town candy land.

"Kyahh! I-i'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that to you! So suddenly, I-I! Ahhh! Kakashi!" Safora clenched her eyes closed and started freaking out, screaming anyways.

Kakashi came in through the door, and got an interesting view.

Safora had a red and terrified face, with tears in the corner of her eyes. Her clothes were soaked and she had a tight grip on the edges of her skirt.

Sasuke had his hands on her shoulders with a pale face. The closet pervert swallowed nervously when he saw Kakashi walk in.

Kakashi walked over and pushed Sasukes hands off Saforas shoulders.

"What are you trying to pull on her Sasuke!? She is 13, Safora doesn't do that type of stuff yet. Are you really trying to force her!?" Kakashis voice sounded threatening as he glared at Sasuke.

"Uhhmm, this is another m-misunderstanding! I swear!" Sasuke said begging.

Kakashi pulled the shaken Safora behind him, hiding Sasuke from Saforas view.

"I see that your taking a cold shower like I recommended, huh." Kakashi was just starring at his exposed student.

"Ahh... y-yeah." Sasuke said flustered.

"Ahah, looks like I scared it away huh little Sasuke?" Kakashi looked down on Sasuke, smirking.

"E-every one out!" Sasuke yelled in embarrassment.

Kakashi chuckled and lead the disturbed Safora out of the bathroom.

Kakashi closed the door as they left and followed Safora into the kitchen.

"What actually happened in there?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"He slipped on a bar of soap and hit his head on the wall as he fell. I opened the curtain, because he wasn't answering me. I was about to yell out to you for help because I thought Sasuke was hurt and he put his hand over my mouth to shut me up. Then pulled me down to keep me from getting away I guess." Safora looked creeped out and disturbed.

Kakashi chuckled. "So that's why your soaked to the bone."

"Yeah, that's why. And I have learned something new today." Safora said with annoyance.

"And what would that be?" Kakashi crossed his legs.

Safora looked up at the silver haired mans face with quirky eyes. "Sasuke is going to be forever known as the closet pervert of team seven!"

Kakashi chuckled again. "You three are too funny. I'm so glad that I have you guys as my students."

Safora giggled and said, "Yeah, you better be. Cause I'm going to make sure that you never forget me."

Safora stood up and walked over to Kakashi who was sitting down at the table.

She bent down close to his smexy face.

Kakashi raised an eye brow.

Safora brought her hand up fast and yanked his mask down.

"_What?" Kakshi quickly thought_

"I'll reward you, for the reward I got this morning. My favorite Kashi-san." Safora laid her soft lips onto her senseis.

She wrapped her fingers into his silver locks, and pushed in harder.

Kakashi reached his hand up to Saforas waist. The other reaching for the side of her face, but stopped him self.

"Safora, we cant... and we both know that it wouldn't be able to happen." Kakashi pushed her away enough, to break the lock they had on each others lips.

Safora shut her eyes harder, and let her hand fall from his soft hair. "I know... but a girl can dream right?"

Kakashi opened his eye and looked at her facial expression.

It was soft.

Understanding.

Pained.

Tortured.

Hurt.

Safora turned around and ran out the door. _"Kakashi..." _

The troubled man watched her leave the house, running away with a broken heart.

Kakashi brought his hand up to his face. His fingertips just barley touching the the freshly kissed lips.

"Why do I keep doing this, it isn't right. It's against the rules to have this kind of relation ship between student and teacher. It's one of the most forbidden things..." Kakashi slowly pulled his mask back up.

Then he remembered something. _"Rules... are made so that they can be broken." _

"Safora said that... damn... If only she knew how much I want to break the rules, for her. For her addictive smell, hair, eyes, personality, heart... the way she makes my heart jump... I want to break every rule in the damn book for her. But she is so young, it's wrong no matter which way you look at it." Kakashi rubbed his hand through his hair, frustrated. _"Sensei... I wish you were here to tell me what to do."_

* * *

Safora was sitting up in a tree, her feet dangling off the side of the branch. Tears falling from her eyes, even though she fought hard to restrain them.

"Kakashi... I want to be yours so badly..." Safora sniffled quietly.

"Safora!?" A loud mouth blonde yelled from below.

She looked down and saw a glowing Naruto. "H-hey Naruto."

He jumped up beside his sad teammate. "Aye... Safora-chan?"

Safora wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at the worried blonde. "Naruto I... I'm fine so don't give me that look okay?"

Naruto smiled a fake cheery smile. "Okay, Safora-chan."

Safora could see past the fake ness, and knew that he would stay worried. "Naruto, how long was I asleep?"

"Ahh, for about two weeks." Naruto looked up to the sky.

"That's pretty annoying of me, huh." Safora looked down at the ground, emotionless.

" Not really, you faught hard to protect everyone so it's okay. And ya know, after the first few days, I and Sasuke were all healed up. But sensei still needed some more rest for using his eye so much. Me and Sasuke took care of you during the middle of the day, then Kakashi sensei stayed up all night looking after you. He wouldn't sleep. Sensei said, it was because your injuries were too serious and he didn't want to chance something happening. So he would look after you from the time we went to bed till around noon the next day. But we occasionally found him dozed off in a tree." Naruto could see the sadness in Saforas eyes.

"Naruto..." Was all Safora could bring her self to say.

_So that's why he fell asleep so easily last night... Because he risked his sleep to make sure I was okay for almost two weeks._

"We were all worried about you, even the people we are staying with were too. Me, Sasuke and Kakashi sensei took good care and watched over you. I lost out on a butt load of training because of it, but taking care of you was worth it. Cause now every one gets to see your shining smile and sparkling eyes." Naruto stopped talking when he saw tears coming to the corner of Saforas intoxicating blue eyes.

Safora wrapped her arms around Narutos arm and hugged it, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Naruto."

They sat up in the tree and talked a little longer before returning home.

The blonde was at the door of the house, about to turn the door nob before Safora stopped him.

"Naruto wait." Safora grabbed his hand with both of hers and took a deep breath.

"Safora-chan?" Naruto looked down at their hands, and didn't seem to blush.

_"Why am I not getting all flustered? Saforas so cute and is holding my hand!" Naruto crazily thought. _

"Okay go ahead." Safora bravely commanded.

They walked through the door.

Sasuke yelled, "Dinners on the table." before looking away embarrassed from what happened earlier.

They walked over to the table and each took a seat. Naruto sat in the one next to Sasuke and the only other open one was next to Kakashi.

Safora took another deep breath, and took a seat. Trying to not look at Kakashis face.

"You two were out past dark, I would prefer that you come back before then, unless your with me." Kakashi softly said while looking at Naruto and Safora.

"Sorry, nmnmmmnnn, sensei!" Naruto yelled through gulps of food.

Safora could feel Kakashi looking at her, waiting far a response.

So she looked.

"Ahh sorry... I'll be more care full!" Safora looked at his face, smiling a sparkling smile.

_"My heart is aching..."_

_"I wonder if she knows that I can see past that fake smile... and tell that she's dying inside..." _Kakashi made no expression under his mask knowing that her tears were because of him.

_"I hurt her. I told Safora that we couldn't. But I had too..." _

Safora broke the gaze they had on each other, by looking the other direction. "Hey wrinkly pervert. Pass the salt you have over there!"

_I guess I'll just have to pretend my feelings for Kakashi don't exist. Pretend everything's fine, pretend it never happened. And maybe one day I will be able to look him in the eye, and not feel my heart... breaking off its hinges._

* * *

**A/N~ Writing this has put me into a sad mood, depressed... so very depressed now. But the 12 chapter is done, and I wanna take me a nice, long, non-depressing shower. So good day to you! And don't forget to review!**


	13. It's your fate

**Hey! It's chapter 13~ Convo between me and my bestie :)**

**Bestie "B-but the lovin was just getin good! How could you break Safora-chans heart like that! Evil!"**

**Me "I know, I know... I'm so cruel... Safora-chan is in a sad place right know! I'm a monster... heheheeheh"**

**Bestie "Your not sorry at all are you?!"**

**Me "Nope, not really! But Safora-chan is strong! She can survive this! GO Safora-chan!You must continue to kick asss:)"**

**THE END :)**

* * *

3 days later...

"Sasuke, don't be so slow and care full. The only way to know if I'm any good or not is to just do it. So take it off already!" Safora yelled, aggravated.

Naruto pushed Sasuke to the side. "Let me, I can probably do it better than you any ways."

Sasuke jumped back into his place. "No dobe, I got it. Plus this is more of a mans job."

"But your taking to long to do a simple thing! Just move out of the way! And your no man, either!" Naruto pushed Sasuke again.

Sasuke tackled the blonde to the floor. "I said I can do it so stay out of my way!"

Naruto tackled the Uchiha back under him. "Apparently your not satisfying her! Safora wants it done fast!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... Boys, you really are stupid~!"Safora was standing in front of them, fully dressed and no bandages.

Sasuke and Naruto just stared at her.

Safora sighed. "I took the bandages off my self. I'm fully healed so we can start training and stuff together. Also, why did you have to make it sound so dirty! I feel violated by your words!"

Naruto jumped up in excitement ignoring the dirty part. "Hell to the yeah! I'm all pumped up, let's do this thing!"

"Ahh it really did. If that's the case then Naruto could really fill in the, getting it done fast part." Sasuke said with a smirk on his pale face.

Sasuke and Safora watched while snickering, as Naruto tried to run out the door. But was stopped by a gloved hand.

"Now, now Naruto. Don't get ahead of yourself here, we will start training after you guys eat breakfast." Kakashi looked kicked back and relaxed.

Safora clenched the end of her skirt. _"I still can't bring my self to look at him properly. It's hard since every time I do look at his absolute brilliance... Ohh, just shut up." _

"Okay every one! Breakfast is on the table!" The brunette woman said, as she appeared from the kitchen door way.

"Yes ma'm! Were coming!" Safora yelled as she grabbed Narutos and Sasukes hands and lead them to the kitchen.

Kakashi watched from behind, her hands clasped around theirs. "It's better this way."

_"At least now she's smiling..." Kakashi followed behind them to the kitchen._

"Ahh! Oni-chan! this looks so good!" Safora said with her eyes sparking.

"Thank you sweet heart, but do... any of you even know my name?" The brunette asked while smiling.

All three of them looked at her dumbfounded.

"Uhmm...: Naruto hummed trying to remember it.

Sasuke continued eating his food, ignoring her question.

"Sorry! I don't think I was ever told. And if you did tell me then I can tell you, that I do not remember it." Safora looked away, slightly ashamed.

"That's fine darling. Just call me Rena if you want." Rena went back to washing dishes.

They all sat in silence, eating their breakfast.

Naruto could feel some awkward tension coming from somewhere, but he didn't know where from.

Sasuke could feel it to. _"This is very awkward... let's see. There isn't anything wrong between me or Naruto, or me and Safora. Then as far as I can tell, for the past couple days Naruto and Safora are doing fine. So that means it is between Naruto and Kakashi, or Safora and Kakashi. But every one would know if something was wrong with Naruto because he would make a scene about it. So that means..." _

"Okay I'm done. I will wait out side for you guys." Safora announced as she put her plate in the kitchen.

Kakashi finished next, "I will be waiting with Safora. So you two hurry up and get out there"

Safora was laying in the grassy front yard with her hands behind her head, watching the clouds fly through the sky.

_"Maybe I should talk to her." _Kakashi started walking down the steps.

"Little miss, what are you doing laying on the ground like this?" Kakashi asked, even though he already knew. Just wanting an excuse to talk to Safora.

Safora quickly looked over. "Ohh... I-I'm cloud watching."

_"She has barley looked at you or talked to you in days... Fix this." _Kakashi crouched by her head.

Safora breathed in deeply, nervously. _"His scent..." _

"Safora." Kakashi said quietly.

"...Yes?" Safora slowly sat up bringing her knees to her chest.

Kakashi didn't say anything.

Saforas hair was blowing in the breeze. He brought his hand to the tips of her hair, just barely touching them.

"How did you know that... I kissed you first. While you were sleeping...?" Kakashi brought his hand down sharply.

Safora looked into his eyes. "How did I know? How could I not know. You stole my first real kiss... It shocked me when you did that. Anyways, girls have a sixth sense when it comes to these types of matters. Especially considering how much I like you. But to be honest, you left a presence, a feeling on my lips."

These words were like a stake to the jounins heart. _"So honest and blunt. She didn't sugar coat it, and Safora doesn't even look embarrassed."_

"I realize that the feelings I have are not allowed. And that you apparently don't feel the same for me..."-

_"What is she saying! Of course my feelings are the same... they are even greater than hers."_

Safora took a deep breath. "So I am going to pretend that it never happened, because if I don't... Then I'm never going to get over you. I''m actually pretty stupid for falling, in what seems like love. Because the only thing I'm ever going to get is a broken heart."

Kakashi stood up and turned around. "How do you know that? Maybe that broken heart is just a bump in the road. So don't give up on someone so easily."

"Wha-" Safora was frozen in place. "_Is that his way of telling me not to give up on him? Idiot."_

Kakashi had his arms crossed while looking up at the sky, deep in thought.

_Flashback-_

_"...Kakashi... this is the future... for you and Safora."_

_end-_

_"We shall see if you are right, Marcus."_

"Sensei..."- Safora muttered while reaching for his pants leg.

Kakashi swiftly turned around to see Safora just barley holding onto him. "What did you just call me?"

"That's what I would like to call you. But now that I know there is still a chance... I cant give up yet! Besides... it's destined to be anyways right?" Safora let go of him and stood up.

Kakashi just chuckled. "I see. But the only person who can decide your destiny, is you. Your fate, it all belongs to you and the actions you make, Safora."

"Yeah, I know that it all depends on me. So if that's the case then I would choose to live a life with you, but in those ending moments... I would protect you. As long as i'm there... you wont be dying. But I ask for one thing only..." Safora took a shy step back.

"So your going to make sure I don't die. Are you looking for a fairy tail? And, what would this, one thing be?" Kakashi raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"No, I'm not looking for a fairy tail. But would that really be so bad, for me to end up with some kind of happy ending, just this once? Besides, I'm only looking forward to a future with you in it. As for the request... c-could I have one last... hug?" The blue eyed girl asked, looking away embarrassed.

The silver haired mans eye went soft as he let his hand fall to the top of her shinning black hair.

"Under one condition." Kakashi said with a smile growing under his mask.

"Y-yes?" Safora stuttered.

"Never. Ever. Ever. Under any reason, tell any one you seen my unmasked face. As far as every one else in the world is concerned, I have no face." Kakashi said with complete seriousness.

Safora suddenly felt paralyzed. "I completely forgot that I had seen your face... ohh my gosh... I saw Hatake Kakashis face! I'm probably the only person alive who has seen it. Well besides the occasional slut you sleep with... Aye I seen your face!"

Kakashi looked at the sparkling girl weirdly. "_O-occasional slut? Who dose this girl think shes talking to?"_

_"Holy shit... I seen Kakashis face... and now that I think about it, he is so friggin hot!" _Safora was burning his unmasked face into her memory, while blushing from it's undeniable sexyness.

"Haahaahaa. I have something to torture you with now. I'm so happy right now!" Safora was jumping in circles and clapping her hands, imagining herself as a magical fairy with wings.

"I have such weird students." Kakashi face palmed himself.

Safora stopped dancing and turned to face the silver haired man. "Don't worry Kakashi. I wont tell any one!"

"Ehh, good girl. Listening to your sensei is a good idea. And for your hug, you will have to wait a little bit." Kakashi said as he eyed the door.

Naruto and Sasuke came down the porch, and across the yard.

"Kakashi sensei! Let's do this!" Narutos loud voice busted rudely into their conversation.

"Yeah Naruto, we can do this!" Safora yelled in excitement, while looking up at her sensei.

Sasuke was right behind the wild blonde, walking with his hands in his blue pockets.

"_Safora and Kakashi... I have a feeling that something is going on."_

Safora walked over to Sasuke and stood by him as they waited for their idiotic sensei, to show them where they were training at.

"Sasuke~ whats wrong! You look like something is troubling you?" Safora poked her head into his direct line of vision.

"Eh? It's nothing. Come on, lets go or we are going to be left behind." Sasuke reassured the worried Safora-chan.

Safora looked towards Kakashi and Naruto. "Whaaaaaaaaa! Wait up! Don't you two dare to leave us behind!"

Sasuke smirked at Saforas wild actions as she grabbed his hand and started running towards the other two.

* * *

They were now, all four in an open area surrounded by trees.

Kakashi stood in front of his three students, eyeing them all.

"Just get to the training already old man!" The blonde yelled excitedly, unable to keep still from the excitement of learning something new.

"Your stare is creepy, avert your eyes somewhere else." Sasuke gave a cold glare.

The creepy silver haired teacher looked over to Safora, expecting to hear some more complaints.

But instead of words, she starred back at him.

Safora and Kakashi were in a starring contest. Sparks of lightening being made between their heated glares.

"Aye Sasuke. Whats going on here?" Naruto asked, while standing behind their sensei, poking around his firm body.

Sasuke walked behind Safora. "Dobe, they are having a glaring contest. Instead of complaining Safora just starred at him. And in return Kakashi sensei took this as a challenge, glaring back at her. It seems like this is going to go on until the other gives in or we break this thing."

"Aye Sasuke! If Kakashi sensei was talking right now he would probably be saying something like, _Safora... you wont be able to beat your_ sensei." Naruto imitated the silver haired man while mocking his face expression.

Sasuke smirked and played along. "Yeah, and then Safora would say something like, _Your Kakashi... not that forbidden word! So don't even start you pervert!_"_  
_

Naruto lifted one of Kakashis arms and held it to the jounins face. "Hehe, then Kakashi sensei would say- _ Little miss... come on just once call me sensei?_"

Sasuke cleared his throat and something extremely high pitched came out. "_Like hell I'm ever going to call you that! You don't deserve it! Kakashi!_"

Naruto fell over with laughter. "S-Sasuke! What the hell was that! It was a perfect imitation of Safora-chan! How were you able to get your voice to be that high pitched! Ahahahah!"

Safora squinted her eyes in irritation. "That's it... your both going to get it."

She broke the game, and turned to glared at Sasuke with shaded over eyes filled with anger.

This made the always cool Sasuke jump back and break a sweat. "S-Safora?!"

The over angered girl bitch slapped the only air to the Uchiha clan, into the closest tree.

Safora turned around, her long hair shining devilishly as it floated in the air by its self.

"Naruto..." Saforas whole body glistened with evil intent.

"Aye, aye Safora-chan! I didn't mean any harm! Seriously! I'm sorry! Safora-ch-chan!" Naruto yelled apologetically as he was lifted by the collar of his jacket, and slammed into the ground.

"Now Naruto... that hole made by your blonde head, make it your home." Safora said angrily as she crouched by the shaken blonde as he started pleading for forgiveness.

"Ahh I'm sorry Safora-chaaaaaannnn! I will make it my home! Come here hole in the ground, your my new home!" Naruto started digging the hole deeper.

Safora walked back over to the scared little Uchiha stuck in the thick tree.

She pulled Sasukes head out of the tree. "Sasuke... what do you have to say?"

The glare Sasuke was getting sent chills through his spine. "S-sorry Safora."

Sasuke looked away in defeat as she started to say more. "If you ever try mimicking me in that way again... I will tear your heart out with a spoon and eat your soul for breakfast. Got it?"

"Y-yeah, g-got it." Sasuke swallowed hard. _"Somehow... this feels like it's more scary than what she did to Naruto!"_

Safora felt a hand on her shoulder. "Little miss, I think they get the picture so there is no need for you to punish them further."

Kakashi held a smile in his eye. But when he opened it, Safora was glaring even heavier at him.

_"Holy shit! T-that's one powerful glare. I think I'll just step away... slowly._" Kakashi removed his hand slowly.

Kakashi delicately took a step back. "Okay boys, no sudden movements and the monster that has taken over our little bunny-chan wont hurt us. So slowly step away from it"-

"Ahh sensei... I'm afraid to move out of my new home!" Naruto said, while looking out of the four foot deep hole he dug for himself.

Saforas fist were clenched into a ball, ready to attack at any moment. "Naruto... I wouldn't move from the home that I helped you make from the kindness of my heart... If I was you."

Naruto dug his home deeper. _"What part of that was from the kindness of her heart!?"_

"As for you... where do you get off on calling me a monster!" Saforas heated glare was focused on Kakashi.

"Well you see, Safora I wasn't meaning that necessarily."-

"Safora... would this make you any happier?" Sasukes voice was on the verge of cracking as he held out something sweet.

Safora quickly turned around.

"S-Sasuke! How did you know! Ahhh Thank you!" All evil presence had left the excited little girl as she pranced over to everyone's savior, Sasuke.

In Sasukes heavenly hands, was a double chocolate ice cream cake.

"I remembered from the last time we ate out together. You ordered a whole ice cream cake, then ate half of it before we left the restaurant." Sasuke handed the glowing Safora the cake.

"Ahh you remembered that! It was weeks ago! Hehe, I love cake so much, it's one of the only thing that I will eat! It always put me in a better mood!" Safora pulled a fork from her tub top and started to eat.

Everyone just stared at her.

"Aye sensei, that's the second thing I've seen her pull from her chest. Dose every girl have a storage unit right there?" Naruto asked innocently.

Kakashi sighed and put his hand to his head. "Naruto... you have so much more to learn than I originally that can be explained later though, the real question is... where the hell did Sasuke get that cake from?"

"Yeah, where did you pull this from?" Safora asked curiously, with half the cake already eaten in such a short amount of time.

Sasuke looked over to everyone and smirked. "I have my ways. Don't question them."

"Sensei... I find it creepy, his smirk. And wasn't that a large cake? It's almost gone!" Naruto watched with envy.

Kakashi looked at Naruto. "You cant really talk, your eating habits are terrible too. For a matter of fact, you eat more than she dose."

There was a quarter left of the cake. "Anyone else want some!?"

They all three swerved their heads, saying no.

Saforas eyes grew bigger. "If the sharing a fork thing is a problem, then don't worry! I have more!"

She pulled three more forks from her tub top. "So are you sure?!"

Their jaws dropped as they nodded yes.

Safora finished the rest in two bites. "Okay! Done! Now lets start training. Cause now... I'm all fired up!"

This brought a smile to the blue eyed blondes face. "Alright! Yeah!"

"So Kakashi sensei, what is the training going to be over?" Sasuke asked halfheartedly.

Kakashi walked over to a tree and started to walk up it. "Today, you will be learning how to climb trees!"

All three of the students watched him walk with crutches up the tree and onto a branch, upside down on it.

"This is going to be a fun lesson." Safora said with a smirk growing on her pale face.

* * *

**A/N~ OKay! here is the finished 13 th chapter. I hope you enjoyed! PLeAsE REvIeW!? Anyways, the next chapter will start off with the training, so enjoy! Thank you every one who is following the story so far! I really appreciate those of you who have reviewed so far! Till next time! Bye!**


	14. The ramen explanation

**Chapter 14~**

**It's here! LOL please read, enjoy, and if you don't mind... review!**

**I would like to say, I do not own Naruto or the other characters of this manga/anime besides my own character! Which is Safora! the all known and loved Safora-chan! Thank you for reading my story so far! **

* * *

"So you want us to climb trees?! I do that on a daily basis!" The loud mouth, blonde yelled.

"No Naruto, the way i'm going to teach you is how to run and walk up trees without falling while using chakra to keep your self attached." Kakashi said as he walked back and forth on the branch upside down, dropping the crutches s in the process.

Naruto looked hopelessly lost.

"Okay Naruto, I will explain so listen because I'll will get aggravated if I have to explain it all twice. Got me?" Safora asked with her eye brows raised.

"PLEASE don't get mad again, Safora-chan." Naruto said in a pleading voice.

Safora giggled at this. "Okay Naruto, I wont. So listen, chakra is basically your bodies main energy source. If you have it then you can use jutsus and heighten your speed and other abilities when you use it. Chakra is essential to even the most basic techniques. So that means, if you don't have any then you can't fight unless you use tia-jutsu. Which rarely needs chakra, but it does need allot of stamina. Because if you try to pull chakra out when you don't have any, then you will die. But that also depends on how badly you are injured too. Are you understanding so far?"

Naruto looked highly confused. "Ahhhh?"

Safora sighed agitated. "Aghhh! Okay. Imagine a bowl of ramen, It has water, noodles, seasonings and its toppings and what not. You know how it cant cook with out the water, how ramen cant survive unless it has water to start it out?"

Naruto looked much more interested. "Yeah! Water is the source of ramen! It's the biggest part of ramen! ALL HAIL RAMEN!"

"Yes your understanding! Okay well chakra is like water to ramen! and the noodles are the body okay? Water goes into the noodles and keeps them plump and healthy. So if there isn't enough water to cook the noodles then they wont be as good, and if there isn't any water to start them to cooking then you cant do any thing with them. You could always eat the un-cooked noodles, so that would be like tia-jutsu. Except tia-jutsu is allot better than the un-cooked ramen noodles you see. Now, you know that there are different ingredients you can use to make different types of noodles? Well that is like different types of chakra in your body. There are five main types of chakra. They are wind, fire, water, earth, and lightning. So its like you can cook noodles in different ways too. You can put the pot of noodles over a fire, boil them in water, grow the ingredients to make them from the earth and lightning can make the noodles burn and turn crispy." Safora paused, not knowing how she was going to continue explaining it with ramen.

Kakashi smirked and hopped down from the tree branch. "That's very smart Safora. I wouldn't have thought of dumming it down to Narutos level of thinking with ramen. But I'll try to explain the rest to him."

Safora smiled a bright smile from the praise. "Okay Kakashi!"

"Know that you should understand the basics of chakra, or at least what you need to know for now. I can explain what we are doing properly. You are focusing the chakra into the bottoms of your feet, so that it will keep you attached to the tree. The way you focus your chakra is by sending all your energy to the bottom of your feet for now. Once you do that, you can try going up the tree. If you lose concentration and your chakra leaves your feet then you will fall. Do you understand?" Kakashi was mostly speaking to Naruto, the idiot blonde.

"So I just focus my energy in to my feet? I can do that! I'm Uzumaki Naruto after all, future hokaga!" The loud mouth blonde yelled confidently.

"That's good Naruto. But first I want you three to just try and run up the tree. Start from a distance and run to it, then up it and see how far you can get from there. Use one of your weapons to mark the height you get to each time you go up the tree." Kakashi pointed to a row of three trees as he explained.

They each stood in front of one of the trees Kakashi pointed too and took out a weapon.

"Ready!" All three of them said simultaneously.

Kakashi watched the determination grow in each of their eyes. "Now! Naruto, Sasuke, Safora run!"

Hearing him say Safora run, sent a jolt through out her entire body.

Saforas body took off at top speed with out her making it. Her body moved on its own, going up the tree. Leaving tread marks as she marked her spot and fell back down.

"Whoa, Safora you didn't even think before you took off. There are even marks on the tree from how fast you ran up it." Kakashi said surprised.

Safora looked up at him with shocked eyes. "I- I don't really know what happened. As soon as I heard you say, Safora run! My body reacted on its own."

_"Hmm, could it be due to past experiences?" _Kakashi looked at all three of their marks on the trees.

Narutos was only a couple feet up.

Sasukes was about 7 feet, while Saforas was half way up the tree.

Kakashi stood there considering the outcomes of the first run. _"Narutos isn't very much. But he didn't have much speed to begin with while going up the tree. Sasuke had a good take off, and he is also better coordinated than Naruto. But Safora... with only speed she went half up the tree and fell back down at that distance, landing on her feet. These trees are a good hundred feet or more in height. Interesting." _

Naruto looked at how high up Safora had gotten. "Wow, Safora-chan! Your so good! I'm jealous!"

Safora looked over at his face, unable to smile. "Yeah, it comes natural I guess."

_"I know that... my reaction wasn't normal. So what is it...!"_

**_flashback-_**

_"Okay Akatsuki, when I say SAFORA RUN! You need to run as fast as you fucking can to the destination." The silver haired, cloak wearing man explained firmly as he pointed towards a tree._

_The little black haired girl nodded her head quickly while squinting her eyes adorably. "Okay! I will do my best!"_

_"Now... Safora run!" The silver haired man yelled._

_Her speed has gotten faster... she is growing up to damn fast._

_The little blue eyed girl came back panting. "Hidan-chaaaan, are we done for the daaay... I'm sooowww tiwred..."_

_The silver haired mans amber red eyes softened as he watched his cute little Akatsuki run back over too him._

_"Yes we can stop for the day. So let's go the hell home, kay?" He took her little body into a bear hug, lifting Akatsuki from the ground. And carrying her in his tan arms._

_"Yes! Howme! Howme! Lets go the hewll howme!" The little girl cheered from the bottom of her heart._

_Boss is going to rip me a new one for her sparkling new vocabulary, and ending her training early today..._

_"Hey Hidan-chan... is Ita-kun back from his mission yet?" Little Akatsuki asked with hope filled eyes._

_He hated to break her innocent little heart. "Ahh, sorry little Akatsuki... he hasn't returned yet. But don't worry because that bastard will be back soon."_

_Her shinning eyes saddened as she laid her small head on his chest. "Okays... Then I guess I can spend mowre time with Hidan-chan then!"_

_Hidan held her a little tighter and kissed the top of her head. "Yes, that means you can spend more time with me."_

_Later that night..._

_The silver haired man heard his door open a tiny bit and saw the light come through. When he looked he saw a little head peek in._

_"Hidan-chan... are you awake...?" Little Akatsuki softly said as she stepped in side more._

_"Akatsuki? Yes I'm awake, come on in. Is there something you need?" Hidan sat up in his queen size bed, no shirt just boxers._

_"It's just that... Ita-kun is usually here and he's not... and mommy wont let me sleep in there with daddy... and it's dark and cold in my wroom by myself, so..." Akatsuki was almost crying sweet little tears as she tried to explain._

_The amber eyed man chuckled as he pulled the covers completely down and patter the bed. "Come here, you can sleep with me tonight."_

_Akatsukis eyes started sparkling a deep blue sparkle. "Reawly!"_

_Ahh... so cute... cant help but smile at her._

_Hidan chuckled. "Of course, you can sleep in here with me any time you want. So come here."_

_She ran and jumped onto the bed, crawling onto his lap._

_"It's night, night time." Akatsuki buried her head in his firm chest._

_"Ahaha... yes it's night, night time. So let's sleep..." Hidan couldn't contain his laughter from her adorableness. _

_Hidan rolled onto his side, holding her to his chest. _

_Little Akatsuki was cuddling into his chest relying on his body heat for warmth._

_This little girl... is so precious..._

_"Hidan-chan, I wuves you... good night. Have sweet dreams!" Little Akatsuki reached up to his face and kissed his nose._

_"Ahh... l-love you to Akatsuki, good night and have sweet dreams." Hidan held her close as he watched her fall asleep._

_Little Akatsukis cuteness is top notch..._

_Hidan whispered, "Guessin it's my turn to sleep now."_

**_End_**** - **

A voice broke into Saforas train of thought.

"Safora-chan... Safora-chan! Hellooooo are you in there?" Naruto was waking Safora out of her trance.

"Ahh Naruto!" Safora said startled.

Sasuke stepped closer examining her face. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry guys, I'm fine. I just suddenly... zoned out there for a second. Sorry!" Safora played it off with an apologetic smile.

Kakashi watched her face closely. "Okay you three, this time focus the chakra into your feet and run up the tree."

_"Okay... just focus into the bottom and you will be fine. You have done this before..." Safora had the chakra ready in her feet._

**_*Safora_ run!***

Saforas body took off running at the sound of the voice in her head. "Wh-what was that!"

_"Hidan... I haven't thought of you in years... I wasn't able to remember moments like that... just your face and voice. Nothing else... for so long. But why now! Why am I remembering my first love now of all times!" _Safora had passed her previous mark by a good thirty feet, and marked the tree again.

But this time Saforas mind was filled with the images and memory of the amber eyed man.

Safora slipped on the kick back from the tree and started falling head first into the ground.

"Hidan..." Safora whispered to her self as she was just a few yards from hitting the hard ground head first.

Kakashi watched this, and saw Saforas shocked and hurt expression plastered across her face. Falling dangerously from the tree.

"Safora!" Kakashi ran over and caught her falling body moments before landing.

The sudden wrap around her body sent waves of shock through out her system.

"K-Kakashi..." Safora looked up to his face, surprised by the impact.

"You should be more careful. A kick back like that could have broken your neck once you hit the ground." Kakashis voice was firm and scolding like.

"Ahh, sorry Kakashi." Safora tried to force the memories away but they kept replaying in her mind. Over. And over. And over again.

Kakashi put Safora down watching her closely.

They all three lined back up again.

"Okay, from what I can see is that Safora has good control on her chakra. Sasuke yours needs some very fine tuning. Then Naruto, your need allot of practice. So when you get to the top of your tree then you can stop. But if you haven't got it by dinner time then you can continue it tomorrow." Kakashi explained as he laid back against a tree and read his Icha paradise book.

"I can get this in three more tries at the most." Safora muttered to herself.

_"...I L-love you too Akatsuki, good night and have sweet dreams..."_

_"Dammit! This isn't the time to be thinking about him! Focus!" _Safora ran back up the tree, barley making it past her previous mark.

"Humph... Safora is pretty high up there. It's making me look bad." Sasuke said to him self, irritated.

_"Once more... just clear your mind." _Safora was standing the running distance in front of her tree, closing her eyes.

Cold shivers were going up her spine.

_"Breath..."_

_"Breath..."_

The air around her started to drop in temperature.

_"Safora-chan!" Narutos voice echoed in her mind._

_"Hey Safora...!" Sasukes smile appeared._

_"Little miss..." Kakashis voice, came into her mind calling her the nickname he gave her from day one._

_"I will never be able to have a clear mind... not when I care about these idiots so much. They seem to always be in here somewhere." _ Safora breathed in and out deeply one more time before running.

Safora opened her eyes, to see her breath coming out of her mouth as a fog.

"Run Safora." She commanded her self.

When her feet took off, ice was left behind.

Safora ran up the tree, perfect control of her chakra.

"Did the temperature suddenly drop thirty degrees?" Sasuke said as he looked at his foggy breath.

"Yeah, sensei it suddenly got really cold!" Naruto complained as he rubbed his arms for warmth.

"I will make it to the top. This tree... is my bitch." Safora ran up the tree swiftly and confidently.

"Ahh... did she make it already?" Kakashi put his book down and looked up the tree noticing the trail of ice she left behind.

"Aye every one!" Safora yelled loudly. _"Yes! I made this tree my fucking bitch!" _

Naruto and Sasuke looked up to her voice.

"Ahh she did it already!" Naruto yelled annoyed while looking at his progress so far.

"Damn, now I really look bad. I'm only a little over a quarter, of the tree." Sasuke took a deep breath not seeing the ice on the tree.

Safora hopped down from the tree, landing successfully on her feet.

Kakashi stood up and walked over to her. "You did good. I wasn't expecting any of you to get done so fast."

_"Where did that ice come from? Did Safora bring out some of that power, and make it cold? If she did, she didn't realize it."_

"Well, I'm more talented then I look. Kakashi, you really shouldn't be underestimating your students. That could come back to bite you one day." Safora smirked while walking over to the tree Kakashi had been sitting at.

They both sat next to each other at the same time, against the tree.

Kakashi looked at Safora, who was watching Naruto and Sasuke strain to complete the task.

Safora looked over and Kakashi quickly averted his attention elsewhere.

Kakashi could feel Saforas gaze on him. "Ahh look at that bush, such a great bush don't you think?"

Safora laughed. "Nice Kakashi. What a wonderful bush."

Kakashi chuckled. "The bush isn't as interesting as my book so I'm going to read."

Safora stared at the book curiously. "Which number is that? In the series of Icha paradise?"

Kakashi was startled by her interest. "It would be the third one. Why do you ask?"

Safora smiled one of her sparkling smiles. "That's what I thought! I'm on the third book right now! So if you don't mind..."

Kakashis mind stopped working for a second.

Safora took the book from his hand and turned it to the third chapter.

After a few minutes, Kakashi was able to force his mind into submission. "Y-you read this series?!"

Safora looked up at him. "Yeah, I know someone who made me read these for an opinion when I was seven. And I got hooked, its not about the weird and kinky sex that gets me. Like most people, they think that it's all about hard core porn. But its not! If you pay attention to the depth of the story then you can see the love in each characters heart! It is so romantic I cant help my self from reading more..."

Kakashi could see the look in her eye, the type that was a hopeless romantic when it came to books.

"Yep, your my favorite student. This just topped the cake." Kakashi said with definition in his amazed voice. _"Finally someone who thinks of these books the same way I do! Even if she is 13, and my subordinate... it's still a score."_

* * *

**A/N~ Okay! 14 th chapter wrote, complete, finished and I'm so happy about this chapter it hurts. Literately! Any ways I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review! Thanks! Until chapter 15, bye!**


	15. Broken bones

**Hey! It's chapter 15~ I have ended up having more free time than expected on my summer break... Cant wait till I get to see my friends in person instead of being forced to call!**

**Well any ways read and enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

The next day-

"Agghhhh I'm making no progress at all! This is so damn hard!" The blonde yelled loudly while holding his head.

"Dobe shut up so I can concentrate." Sasuke coldly said while going up the tree once again.

Safora and Kakashi were sitting on a high branch, on the same tree.

Safora put the book down and looked at Kakashi. "I'm going to see if they want a hint of advice for controlling their chakra better."

Kakashi was still amazed by the fact that she read Icha paradise and enjoyed it. "Go ahead, they could use some help. But give me the book first."

Safora handed Kakashi the book and jumped down.

_"I'm still not use to the fact that she reads Icha paradise... I wonder if she ever has any questions about the things that goes on in this book...?" Kakashi started reading where he left off._

Naruto and Sasuke watched as she skipped over to them.

"Hey Safora, what do you want?" Sasuke asked with annoyance.

"Is that any way to speak to the girl who has came to help you out?!" Safora yelled with disbelief.

Sasuke just crossed his arms and Naruto smiled brightly. "Ohh thank you so much Safora-chan!"

"Okay, what I did is cleared my mind, or at least tried to. Basically close your eyes and take deep breaths thinking of nothing besides the rhythm ad sound of you breathing." Safora closed her eyes to show them.

Sasuke and Naruto followed. Closing there eyes and taking deep breaths.

_Breathe..._

_In and out..._

_Breathe..._

_And..._

Sasuke and Naruto were just standing still.

_"Okay Safora-chan said to clear your mind... and breathe._" Naruto took another deep breath.

Safora opened her eyes to watch them.

_"When it happens, they should have a different facial expression. That moment when the me and Kakashi pop up in their mind, they should look happy or something along those lies._

_"Ahh Naruto! Are you going home yet?" _An image of Safora showed up in Narutos mind, of a day after training.

_"Naruto, your eating habits aren't any better." _A memory of Kakashi scolding him appeared.

_"Dobe... your an Idiot." _Sasukes smirk showed up.

_"Ahhh, my mind wont clear... but this is settling enough for me."_

Safora could see the relief go across Narutos tan skin._ "He did it!"_

_"Sasuke, you are a closet pervert!" _The memory of Naruto pointing his finger at him came to mind.

Safora watched Sasuke, he looked irritated._ "What is he thinking?"_

_"Sasuke I can already see the growth in your training, good job." _A memory, of his sensei praising him walked in.

The Uchihas face softened some.

A bright smile and sparkling sea blue eyes devoured the black haired boys mind_. "Sasuke~ ! Come on or we will be late!"_

Safora watched as a complete smile formed on his lips. _"There you go Sasuke." _

"Okay you two, just try focusing your chakra again. I'll be taking my leave now!" Safora went to turn away.

"Safora wait." Sasuke had grabbed her hand.

"What is it Sasuke?" Safora asked, taking notice to his troubled facial expression.

He stared at her confused face for a few moments before dropping her hand. "It's nothing, never mind."

"Ahh okay..?" Safora went back up the tree next to Kakashi.

Kakashi put the book in his lap and looked at Safora.

"I've been thinking about what happened with you during the fight with Zabuza. You have some type of ability that I have never seen before. So I was thinking of giving you some training with it until this bridge is finished." Kakashi watched as her face turned from curious to startled.

"You want to train with it? I cant do much with it, and have basically no idea on what happened. It would probably be useless to mess with it now." Safora looked to the ground, remembering the events of the Zabuza fight.

"It wont be useless. That's the point of training with it, so you can figure it all out and how to use it. And control it. That amount of power you showed every one was very, very powerful. It could come to great use in the future if you practice with it." Kakashi stood up on the branch.

Safora did the same. "So when do you want to start?"

They both jumped down. "In two days, so prepare your self. But as of now its lunch time and I'm hungry, let's go eat."

* * *

_***Wack***_

**_*Wack*_**

"Don't eat if all you going to do is throw it back up idiots!" Safora smacked Naruto and Sasuke up the head.

"Ahh, Safora-chan! That hurt!" Naruto complained while holding the spot on his head where she hit him at.

"Good! Maybe that will teach you then. I swear, you two are a special brand of idiots! STUPIDITY AT ITS FINEST!" Safora continued to rant.

"Be careful, you don't want to make her mad again do you?" Kakashi took another bite of his food, picturing Saforas deadly glare.

They all three outwardly shivered.

"I no longer have much of an apatite." Sasuke sweat dropped while putting his chopsticks down.

Naruto finished his bowl of ramen quietly.

"Good god. Did I really scare you guys that badly?" Safora asked with surprise in her voice.

"Safora-chan, you slammed my head into the ground. Then told me to make the dent in the ground made by my head, my new home. And then your evil glare scared me enough to dig the hole five feet deep." Naruto said, while shivering from the thought of it again.

"You hit me into a tree, hard enough to make me stuck in it until you pulled me out. The you said if I ever mocked you in that voice again, you would tear my heart out with a spoon and eat my soul for breakfast." Sasuke stepped away from the table in fear she might actually do that.

"Eh?! Really! I'm sorry you guys. The only thing that I remember is the feeling of intense anger and then Sasuke gave me ice cream cake...!" Safora was smiling adorably.

_"Seriously... she doesn't remember that glare... I'm her sensei and I don't even want to make her mad like that. Afraid she might kill me." _Kakashi carefully thought as he left the table.

The three students left too, following their sensei into the living room.

"Safora, Sasuke, Naruto. I need to talk to you three." Kakashi said as he sat on the couch.

Naruto and Sasuke sat on the floor in front of Kakashi while Safora stood right behind them.

Safora took his serious expression into careful consideration. "What is it about?"

"I have thought about it carefully, and there is a high chance that Zabuza is alive." Kakashi said these words with care.

Naruto looked shocked. "What do you mean sensei?"

"Yeah, why do you think he is still alive?!" Safora had shivers go through out her body.

Kakashi looked over to the. "Safora you were unconscious when this happened. The water carried his beaten body to an opening. I was just about to finish him off when a hunter-nin showed up. He finished the job by sticking two acupuncture spikes into Zabuzas neck. He then took the body away, but it seems suspicious."

"Do you mean... that Hunter-nin guy? Yeah he seams really suspicious." Sasuke agreed with narrow eyes.

"I think that hunter -nin faked Zabuzas death to save him. And we could be attacked at any moment." Kakashi stopped talking letting it sink in with Safora and Naruto.

"So... what your saying is that Zabuza is alive, and he could come after us all healed up. But he would be even harder to defeat because he would have his helper. We were at advantage last time because he didn't take us seriously. But this time he will, so we should be more careful." Safora held at the necklace around her neck.

Kakashi nodded his head. "Naruto do you understand?"

"Yeah I do." Naruto said with an uncomfortable tone.

Safora walked over to the front door. "It's more likely for him to attack with in the next couple days because he should be healed by now and made a plan. So Naruto and Sasuke, go out and train. I don't want to see either of you back in this house until you have reached the top of those trees. I'm going to do some training on my own. Ill be back by morning."

They all watched as she left the house.

"Well then, don't want to make her mad at me again so I'm going to train!" Naruto announced as he headed out side.

"Cant let Naruto beat me. I'm going." Sasuke ran out side to catch up with the loud blonde.

"Sheesh... I wonder what kind of training that girl is going to do?" Kakashi made out each of their beds for when they came back.

Safora went a good distance away until she walked into a spot that was filled with colorful flowers.

"This place seems perfect." Safora sat on the ground, just barley touching the tops of the delicate flowers with her fingertips.

_I need to call out that voice, I need to speak with Marcus again. But how do I call him out? This is frustrating enough as it is..._

Safora closed her eyes and silenced her breathing.

"Marcus..." Safora quietly said out loud.

"Marcus, Marcus..." Safora repeated quietly.

_Maybe if I said his name louder. _

"Marcus I need to speak with you." Safora raised her voice and called him more firmly.

Again, "Marcus I need to speak with you."

She continued to repeat this for another five minutes.

"Ahhggghh! DAMMIT MARCUS I SAID COME THE FUCK OUT RIGHT NOW!" Safora yelled as loud as she could with as much force she could put behind it.

Safora felt something cold fall onto her nose.

"What? I-it's snowing...?" Safora saw the snow falling all around her.

"Akatsuki Safora... you called me out here. So what is it that you want?" A deep voice said, while breathing heavily behind her.

Safora quickly turned around.

"A white tiger? Where did you come from?" Safora asked defensively.

"I'm Marcus. You called me out, why?" The tiger stepped up closer, so they were face to face.

"Your Marcus? Okay then, Marcus... I want to learn how to pull this power out as needed. I want to learn how to use this purple chakra and become stronger. So I need you to teach me." Safora stared into his deep purple eyes.

"You are not ready for that yet, little girl. You had a taste of this power, and couldn't control the little amount that I gave you. And you want me to teach you how to pull this power out as you please, that's something I cant do for you. In order to pull this power out, you have to feel it in your body. Then summon its strength out your self." Marcus pushed Safora down onto the ground with one of his huge paws.

"You say I have to feel it. Does this mean that, you wont teach me anything until I bring the power out on my own?" Safora held her ground as the snow started falling harder.

"Yes. You cant learn anything until you can summon this power out on your own." Marcus replied heavily.

"But I summoned you out. So shouldn't that count for something?" Safora asked angrily.

"No, that only means I got annoyed with you saying my name over and over again. When I come out, it's not the same as your power. I hold the power that you need. And until you can bring it out of your own free will, I will be holding it for you." You could hear a small chuckle in his voice while talking.

"Since I can already tell your not going to budge, I understand. But you can do one thing for me, I want you to train me till morning." Safora pushed Marcus off her self and stood up. Confidence surging through her eyes.

"Train you? That... doesn't sound like a bad idea. But I should warn you... this training will be some of the hardest training you will ever have to go through." Marcus warned with a grin on his tiger lips, exposing his sharp fangs.

"I can handle it, so bring it on." Safora took a kunia from her pack.

"If you insist... Then here is what we will be doing. That necklace around your neck, is what I will be after. I will be chasing you for it, and you will have to run from me and fight me off at the same time. But here is the thing... we will be playing a penalty game. Every time I get the necklace from you, one of your bones of my choosing, gets broken." Marcus took a step closer to her.

"A penalty game.. where if you take my necklace, then you get to break my bones huh? And this will last till morning, repeating the game every time you take it right?" Safora was considering it.

"Yes." Marcus answered with a cruel tone.

"Then, I accept." Safora answered back.

Marcus pinned Safora to the ground before she could take another breath. "Then let the game begin."

_Shit he already has me down! My arms are pinned down..._

Marcus bent his head down to the chain about to tear it off her chest.

"I refuse to lose so soon!" Safora yelled as she used both her legs to kick his body over the top of her self.

"Akatsuki..." Marcus growled.

"Don't call me by that name!" Safora took off running at top speed.

"I will catch you." Marcus taunted as he matched her speed. Running right behind her.

_He's faster than I thought. This is going to be... very troublesome._

Safora ran up a tree using the method Kakashi taught her.

Marcus ran up the tree right beside hers.

"I cant let him get the necklace..." Safora stopped in the tree, not making a move.

Marcus stood in his tree, watching her in return. _"When is she going to start using attacks? She will wear her self out if this keeps up."_

_I need a plan... But if I don't move soon, Marcus will jump over here._

Safora started jumping from tree to tree as fast as her legs would take her.

_Okay he is following me... If I could just lose him for a second then... that plan might work for a little bit._

Marcus was tailing her, his eyes never letting Saforas thin body leave his site.

They kept jumping from tree to tree.

"I feel like a monkey... using my arms to swing from branch to branch then jumping then swinging. I can keep this up far while... I have really good stamina and good at tia-jutsu... I need a plan." Safora muttered.

Marcus disappeared from her sight.

"Crap! How did I lose track!" Safora scolded her self.

She was suddenly attacked from the side.

"Aghh!" Safora yelled as she fell to the ground again.

Marcus bit her shoulder, as they fell.

When Safora hit the ground, she couldn't move from the pain that was sent surging through her back.

The white and black tiger stood over the Safora, smirking at her pain filled expression. "It's a hundred years to early for you to beat me at one one one like this."

"That's what you think! Bitch!" Safora sent a fast right hook to Marcus's jaw, sending him flying backwards.

"Need to escape!" Safora sang in a hurried, squeaky voice.

She hopped up into the trees again.

_This is the perfect time to do that!_

Safora made some hand signals. "Kadge bunshin no-jutsu!"

There were about fifty other Saforas scattered from tree to tree.

"Okay every one, you know the drill! Do not let him have the necklace! Poof away before that!" All the Saforas ran away on that note.

_"Okay, how was she able to put that much force behind that punch to send me flying? I'm a 300 pound tiger at this size, ohh look there she is!" _Marcus took after Safora.

"Got you." Marcus bit down on her skirt. causing Safora to run into the tree.

*Poof*

"She... used shadow clones huh? Saforas not as dumb as I thought." Marcus let his eyes glow with color as he let a little power out.

_What's this strong feeling...?_

Marcus went from person to person just slashing through them.

*poof*

*Poof*

*Poof poof poof poof poof poof!*

_{(You get the picture. Hope fully:)}_

Ten minutes later...

"My clones have done a good job!" Safora said with excitement.

"Yeah they did do a good job." A deep voice said with irritation behind her.

"Yes they did! It was such a good idea to use"- Safora paused as she realized who she was talking to.

"Hey smart ass. It's your turn now." Marcus said with an earth shattering glare.

Safora ran with lighting speed, getting away while yelling, "Crap crap crap crap CRAP!"

"It's completely useless." Marcus chased after her, dragging Safora down with his claws in her back.

Safora landed on the ground, face first in the dirt.

_No..._

Marcus quickly tore the necklace from the back of her neck.

"Looks like victory is mine, so which bone do I want to break?" Marcus turned her bleeding body over.

Safora sat up. "The only thing I ask is, for it not to be my arms and legs."

"Okay. Good enough for me." Marcus put his paw to her stomach and pushed in.

"AAAGGHHHH!" Safora screamed in pain.

"You rib will do for now." Marcus put the necklace in her lap and backed away.

Safora stood, holding an emotionless expression.

_Cant let him see the pain... I will not let this bastard get the satisfaction._

Safora tied the chain around her wrist.

"I'm guessing this is allowed. You never said it had to stay around my neck, and wherever it is, will be the place you target the most. So if it's on my wrist then when you go to bite my hand off, I can move it easier than my whole body." Safora coldly stated with a smirk gaining access across her face.

Marcus growled. "I will allow it, since you could back it up with reason. Now..."

"Let the second... game begin." Safora took off over his head.

In other places- (_Hours later_)

"Sasuke..." Naruto said panting.

"Naruto... it's a tie, huh." Sasuke said as he wiped the sweat from his head.

"Yeah looks like it. I wonder how long we've been out here?" Naruto looked up at the stars in the sky.

Sasuke did the same. "It's been hours, that's for sure. I wonder what type of training Safora is doing, if she has returned back to the house."

"Didn't Safora say that she wouldn't be returning till morning? She looked really serious." Naruto started climbing down the tree.

"Maybe we should check up on her? See what she's doing." Sasuke and Naruto were both on the ground again.

Naruto shook his head no. "That wouldn't be the best idea. The aura around her when she left was a different type of determination. She probably doesn't want to be bothered."

"Yeah, I guess. Lets go back then." They both took off.

When they walked through the door, Kakashi was awake. He was sitting in the window reading his Icha Icha.

"Ahh sensei, we did it! Finally reached the top in one run!" Naruto whisper yelled excitedly.

"Yeah, it was a tie. And has Safora returned yet?" Sasuke asked while looking for a clock.

Kakashi put the book down. "Good job you two. And no she hasn't, Safora did say she wouldn't be returning till morning."

"What time is it?" Sasuke collapsed into his bed, exhausted.

"It would be... past two." Kakashi chuckled as Naruto fell into bed lazily.

"Okay... thanks sensei..." Sasuke managed to say through a yawn as his eyes started to close.

_"They are always so cute at this age." _Kakashi got up and pulled the covers over his students exhausted bodies.

_"But I wonder... what is the little miss doing? I have a bad feeling."_ Kakashi put the book away and walked out onto the porch.

"Whats this weird chakra... Isn't this... That white tiger. Maybe I should go check in on things... in a few more hours." Kakashi walked back in the house and back to the window.

* * *

Currently four in the morning-

"Akatsuki, in your condition you should stop this game. It's around four in the morning." Marcus suggested while dodging her mega shuriken.

Safora was panting, while blood dripped off her thin lips. "No... I-I can still fight! Also, don't call me that name!"

Marcus launched her into a tree. "You have three broken ribs, and two broken fingers. You are able to move even though, I have beaten the crap out of you. Your stamina is very impressive, and the amount of chakra you have is crazy. You have been running at high speed through out this whole thing. And you have improved."

Saforas whole body ached. "I've improved? B-but its only been a few hours..."

Marcus pulled her limp body from the tree, leaving her on a branch. "A few? Try nine straight hours of this. Despite the fact that you are exhausted, injured badly, unable to move run any more so you started using tia-justu against me which takes allot of stamina. Even though all of this has happened, you are still fighting me with all you have. Not giving up. And after the second game, I cold tell you reflexes were better and your speed was getting quicker with out the use of chakra. You started dodging better and more efficiently, and you stayed calm while coming up with brilliant plans. I call that improvement."

"But... I can still... cont-...inue..." Safora started to fall off the branch.

Marcus smirked.

"Saforas a persistent one isn't she." A silver haired man, in a green vest and soft but low voice said as he lifted her up in his arms.

"Kakashi... bridal style huh? Good one." The white tiger joked.

"So, what the hell did you do to her?" Kakashi asked with sudden seriousness in his voice.

"Hahaha... Calm down and let me explain, Kakashi." Marcus said his name in a slithery tone.

* * *

**A/N~ That's the finish of this chapter. Anyways, i hope you enjoyed and please review. Even though it's fun, writing this story is hard too. ALLOT of brain work hehe :) Nom nom nom... brain fooooood!**


	16. Dreams

**Chapter 16 is here lol ** **Please review and enjoy!**

**Fyi: I do not own Naruto or its characters. Just Safora... who is my own character!**

* * *

Kakashi came through the door with a body in his arms.

"I swear... Now I have to go through the whole bandage ordeal again." Kakashi sighed as he carried the lifeless girl in his arms.

The silver haired man laid her on the table as he took out the wrappings.

"Okay, off with the shirts. Or whats left of them..." Kakashi cut the remaining parts of the tattered tub top and fish net shirts.

_"There is so much blood staining her flawless skin."_

He wet a towel and started cleaning the blood and her wounds. "Your back is all scratched up... Damn Marcus did a number on you."

Kakashi pulled her to his chest as he cleaned her back wounds. Then cleaned her chest and stomach wounds then wrapped her broken body up.

"What kind of idiot would willingly get her ribs broken?" Kakashi tore her trashed skirt from around her hips.

Kakashi felt a powerless hit on his stomach and looked down.

"W-who... are y-you cal-lin an id-...iot?" Safora was barley able to breath out.

She had her eyes partially open, exposing a sparkle of blue.

"Will power... you have too much of it." Kakashi was looking down at her with a sweet expression in his grey eye... like she was the world to him.

"S-stop with the cr-eep loo...k! I'm your patient, not the next victim of rape face trauma..." Safora laughed while smiling the best she could.

The annoyed sensei poked at her broken ribs. "Is that any way to speak to your master?!"

"Aye, aye watch it..." Safora hung her arm around his neck, pulling herself up.

"Hahaaa... go back to sleep." Kakashi chuckled, wrapping his arm around her delicate waist.

Safora laid her head on his firm chest. "If you insist..."

Kakashi looked down shocked. "T-that was fast...! Must be a record."

The little blue eyed girl was sleeping quietly on her senseis chest.

_"So cute." _

* * *

"Safora... I'm the one you want." Kakashi said seductively with his deep, lust filled voice.

"No, Safora-chan. Pick me! I can protect you with my shadow clones, and make them sexy... just for you." Naruto said desperately while making multiple shadow clones.

"There may be other options for you to pick from... But Safora... I'm the one who truly loves you." Sasuke was standing confidently in front of her.

"W-what the... is happening?" Safora was backing away from their love filled eyes.

Kakashi appeared right in front of the shocked, and confused Safora. "Little miss..."-

"Kakashi... you..." Safora felt a flutter in her chest.

He said lovingly while taking her hands in his own. "I don't care what the world says... I want to be with you forever. Just let them try and break us apart... so what do you"-

Naruto and Sasuke both kicked their love struck sensei away from the prized possession.

Narutos clones started surrounding her. "Safora-chan! Don't listen to him! The one who wants to be with you more... is me!"

Safora brought her hands up and tried to push all the Narutos back some. "N-naruto, uhmm I really, ahh..."

The blonds face was flustered as he started to unzip his jacket. "If it's sexyness you want... Then I can give you that eventually! Safora-chan please! I have excellent stripping skills for the future!"

"Ohh no! Naruto... and future?" Safora was surrounded by half naked energetic blondes.

_Where did he acquire these stripping skills at?!_

An emo aura came through the crowd of Narutos. "Safora... forget Naruto. I am already sexy. It will be hard to compete with sensei, but I have faith that my love for you will exceed all!"

"Sasuke... I-I don't think"-

"Wait don't say any thing yet... Because, if strippers are your thing then I can do that for you." Sasuke pulled his Uchiha shirt over his head, revealing his fair skin, and slim waist.

He then daringly dropped his shorts, revealing his black and neon green boxers.

Sasuke walked closer to Safora, smirking. "Sexy right?"

The checkered boxer boy pushed Safora to the ground, holding him self above her. "You know you want this..."

_Holy shit, what the hell is happening! Sasuke! What are you trying to pull?!_

Sasukes hand was making its way up Saforas skirt, and his lips were deadly close to hers.

His other hand was up her shirt and groping her wonderfully soft breasts.

"Safora... do you like this, maybe?" Sasukes brave fingers were sliding along the edges of her purple panties.

"Sa-suke... ahh... stooop!" Safora flinched as he pulled her panties down.

"Now... tell me that with out your adorable flustered face, while moaning for more." Sasuke reached his hand for her private square.

* * *

The frightened girls eyes shot open as she screamed, "Sasuke! You closet pervert!"

Kakashi and the closet pervert looked her way.

"S-safora! What was that for!" Sasuke jumped from his seat and stomped over to her.

"Safora?" Kakashi said questioningly.

She looked around the room. Naruto was sleeping in the bed next to hers, Sasuke was standing above her, and Kakashi was on the couch.

"Thank god... it was only a dream." Safora sighed with relief.

"What the hell were you dreaming about!? Calling me a closet pervert like that!" Sasuke glared accusingly at her sleepy face.

The roomed suddenly got tense.

Saforas pissed off voice made its self known. "Sasuke... I swear... IF YOU EVER PUT YOUR FILTHY CLOSET PERVERT HANDS UP MY SKIRT AGAIN, THEN I WILL SHOVE THOSE SO CALLED FILTHY HANDS SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THAT THEY WILL NEVER BE FOUND! YOU CLOSET PERVERT FREAK!"

Sasuke jumped back from her out bust.

And... out beloved Kakashi fell off the couch.

"Safora! What did you dream about!" Sasuke yelled embarrassed, trying to hide his flustered face.

The angry girl crawled over to a corner of the room with the blanket wrapped around her. "I cant control what I dream about!"

"And I cant control what I do in your dreams either!" Sasuke yelled back with his hands on his head, irritated.

Kakashi was still lying on the floor, wide eyed and watching the show.

Sasuke took a deep breath of courage. "Besides, you call me a closet pervert but you dream about such things! You are the real closet pervert here!"

An evil presence was sitting in the air around Safora.

She turned around with an emotionless face and dead eyes. "What did you just say to me?"

Sasuke immediately regretted his last words. His face went pale and he fell to the floor. "Ahh s-sorry Safora! Really! I am, so just..!"

Saforas hand was tightly wrapped around the collar of his shirt.

Kakashi was still sitting there, holding back little chuckles.

Sasuke was lifted from the ground, as Safora was starring into his soul.

Sasuke was about to plead for mercy as he saw the shock and disbelief come flooding her eyes.

She dropped him to the floor. "Ahh! What if I am a closet pervert... I'm... terrible!"

Their so called, mature sensei muffled small chuckles while he walked over to them. "Okay... tell your wonderful master what happened in your dream."

Safora looked up at him with small tears in the corner of her eyes. "Okay, here is what happened..."

Five minutes later...

Safora was back in her corner, even more horrified than before.

Sasuke was in his own corner, pale as a ghost. Rocking back and forth with his arms wrapped around his knees. "H-how could I do that to Safora... I really am a closet pervert! Terrible... filthy boy..."

Then... there was the sexy pervert.

Rolling on the floor, laughing his sexy ass off.

"Ahahahahaaahhhaaa! Okay... No more porn for you... No, ahaha more!"

Safora fell deeper into depression. "I'm a filthy, impure, closet pervert... I'm not worthy to live! I'm unfit for this life! May I be reincarnated into another life as a dirty bug... because that's the only thing I will ever be suited for!"

Kakashi stood up, barley able to contain him self. "Okay, okay. Safora your not impure, or filthy and your not really that much of a pervert. So don't worry about it. You cant control what you dream about. And they don't always stand for how you feel, people have dreams like that all the time. It was just a sex dream is all."

"A-are you sure..?" Safora sniffled.

Kakashi sighed, not sure if he should tell a certain memory.

"Okay, I once had a dream about me and my sensei. He was teaching me how to kiss, so he was giving me lessons from his own lips of course. It got rather intense... and I couldn't work with, much less look at him for about a week. It was terrible. Then he tied me up and forced me to talk, so I told him everything from start to finish." Kakashi put his hand to his head and shut his one eye regrettably.

Safora slid a little closer to him. "And..?"

He looked down at her cute, and flustered face. Unable to resist. "Then, he fell on his hard ass laughing till he cried. Afterwards, my sesnei untied me and told me that he understood why I was avoiding him and that people start having those types of dreams around my age. He also said that it was probably with him because he is one of the people I see daily. So that's why your dream probably involved me, Sasuke and Naruto."

Relief washed over Saforas face.

"I feel so much better now. Especially now since your dream sounds like it was a thousand times worse than mine." Safora snickered into her hand.

Kakashi sighed while walking over to Sasuke. "Straighten up, you shouldn't be getting like this because you were in her dream. Its not like you purposely entered her perverted dream. Besides, knowing that a cute girl like Safora thought about you like that should boost your ego. Your a man right? Then take it as a complement."

The disturbed boy went beat red as Kakashi smiled down at him with his rape face.

Safora shit bricks upon hearing this.

"What the hell Kakashi!" The re-angered girl tossed the couch cushions at his silver haired head.

He just chuckled. "Okay you two, we need to go help at the bridge. Lets go~!"

Safora stood up obediently and walked past Sasuke.

Then paused.

She looked back. "Are you coming?"

No reply.

Irritated, she grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him out the door. "Your an idiot, seriously and idiot!"

They arrived at the bridge. Safora still dragging Sasuke behind her.

"Just follow the instructions of what ever they tell you to do." Kakashi walked over to Tazuna.

There were three others there. The wrinkly old pervert and two helpers.

Safora and Sasuke were instructed to carry 6 by 6's to different areas on the bridge, then to set them up accordingly.

The energetic blue eyed girl, bounced from out of no-where next to Sasuke.

He looked over at her startled. "W-what do you want?"

"I bet that I can carry more wood then you." Safora said with a devious smirk smeared across her thin lips.

"What? No you cant. You just a girl with a little upper body strength." Sasuke could see her eye brows furrowing.

"How would you know? So make a bet with me!" Safora had determination burning in her eyes.

"Safora, no. This isn't the place to be playing games. And you would be at a disadvantage because of the wounds you gained during training. Broken ribs and fingers? Ring a bell?" Sasuke looked over her body once more.

"These injuries? Bahhh, I can barley feel them. Plus, it's the perfect time for playing games! It's called motivation. So make a bet with me~ please!" Safora was practically begging while holding her hand out.

Kakashi popped up from behind his bunny-chan and poked her ribs. "Do they really not hurt?"

"Gahhhh!" Safora suddenly yelled from the burst of pain. "What the hell! Don't just poke a persons broken ribs like that!"

Kakashi sighed.

"Okay, lets make a bet. What are the conditions?" He held his hand up next to hers.

"Who ever can hold the most wood with out collapsing under it, or dropping it wins." Safora chuckled.

Sasuke smirked. "And the punishment for the loser?"

Safora had a spark in her eyes as she looked over to Kakashi.

The silver haired man raised an eye brow.

"The loser has to cook Kakashi dinner, and hand feed him a dessert of his choosing. While wearing a french maid outfit of the winners choosing." Safora grabbed his hand. "Deal?"

"Looks like I absolutely cant lose then. Deal." They shook hands on it.

Kakashi was starring at his two very brave students.

"Ahhh, little miss please lose." Kakashi said with a sweet smile in his eye.

"You wish, pervert." Safora walked over to two large piles of 6 by 6's.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and said, "But it would be very interesting if you lost, wouldn't it? Safora will make you regret excepting this challenge if she wins, and you know it! Ahh I'm looking forward to the food!"

Safora and Sasuke were each standing next to a pile ready to start, as soon as Kakashi gave the signal.

The lazy man threw his hand down and said; "Uhmm, go." With the least amount of motivation as possible.

Safora held out her arms and Sasuke did the same.

The three bridge builders started stacking the wood on there arms, one piece at a time.

_"Okay... they have put seven in my arms and it's kind of heavy... and they are also laying into my ribs. It hurts!" _Safora tried to keep a calm facial expression as the pain worsened.

Tazuna put another piece on her, while seeing the sweat on her head. "Hey kid, are you okay? Is this too much for you?"

"What are you saying old man? I can take loads more than this. So keep putting them on, faster though." Safora said with forced laughter.

...

They were both holding 33, and there were 17 left in each of their stacks.

Sasuke, his arms were shaking and his eyes were watching Safora closely.

Safora, her arms and legs were both shaking from the pain. It was causing strain on her fingers, which were bleeding through the bandages. She had her eyes closed, concentrating every thing she had on holding the wood.

_"Safora... her fingers are bleeding! What the hell, just drop them and get some help!" _Sasuke lost all concentration.

_"What is this thick feeling..." _Safora opened her eyes to see mist all around her.

"What is happening...? Isn't this..." Safora looked all around trying to spot Sasuke.

"Safora! Move!" A familiar voice pushed her out of the way.

The 6 by 6's fell out of her arms as she was dragged next to Kakashi.

"Sasuke?" She was laying over his shoulder.

"It's Zabuza... You idiot! He almost hit you right in the head with a kunai." Sasuke was panting as he put her down.

"Ahh, I'm sorry." Safora looked over at Zabuza and the person with the hunter-nin mask. _"Doesn't this mean that I won the bet...? Yes! The suffering paid off. Hmph! Will tell him later..."_

Sasuke attacked the masked one. "Sensei I will take this one on!"

"Zabuza... may I?" The smaller one asked while deflecting Sasukes attack.

"Yeah, go ahead Haku. I'm after Kakashi and this little bitch here anyways. Kill the little brat while your at it." Zabuza pulled his sword from his back.

Kakashi stepped in front of Safora. _"This bastard is aiming specifically for her too..." _

"Stand by Tazuna and guard him." Kakashi ordered Safora.

"Kakashi, Sasuke will need help so I should go over there." Safora started to walk away.

He grabbed her shoulder and pulled Safora back. "I just said, guard Tazuna did I not? Follow the orders of your sensei."

"But"-

Kakashi looked down at her with cold eyes. "Safora, if you try and fight with the injuries you have now... Then you will just be a burden. Understand?"

She looked at him with disbelief filled eyes. "I-I understand..."

Safora grabbed Tazunas arm and started running away with it. "The fog has cleared allot, so we cant really hide. But I can get us out of reach, so you can be better protected."

_I would be a burden... That's one thing nobody has ever told me... _

"Please little boy... I don't want to kill you so just leave." Haku asked nicely as he pushed Sasuke back.

Sasuke stood back up and ran at him again. "No! The only one who's going to be dying here is you!"

Haku was blocking Sasuke with one hand and making hand sings with the other.

"What the..! One handed signs!" Sasuke jumped back a couple feet as the ground shook around him.

Ice rectangles were made all around him, going up into the sky.

"What the hell is this?" Sasuke was muttering to himself as he tried to run through the holes in between the ice.

Haku appeared in the rectangular ice. "Stop... you cant escape this. This is one of my ultimate defenses... if you would have just ran away when I said kid, then you might have lived to see light another day."

* * *

Kakashi was fending off Zabuza from going towards Safora. "What is that?"

Zabuza smirked from under his white mask. "That boy will die. When Haku uses that jutsu, there is no chance of any one who gets trapped in it surviving. But that's all you need to know about it."

_Sasuke...? What's happening? Aghhh! I want to fight them too! _

There was a sudden loud yell and something orange flying through the sky, landing right next to Safora and Tazuna.

"N-Naruto?!" Safora stuttered out of her startled mouth.

"Yeah! Uzumaki Naruto is finally here! Now lets get started!" The blonde yelled at the top of his lungs.

Safora hit him up the head. "You IDIOT! If your going to arrive for a battle this dangerous and intense then arrive quietly! You would have the upper hand that way! I swear you and Sasuke both! I need to stop hanging out with you two, the stupidity might be contagious."

"Owwwcchhh, Safora-chaaan!" Naruto grabbed his head in pain.

"Now take that hit to the head and give one to Sasuke for me! Go help his sorry ass!" Safora yelled angrily.

_Please Naruto and Sasuke... I'm leaving my faith in you two. I would help but... I would only be a burden to you... I'm sorry..._

* * *

**A/N~ Well that's the end of this chapter. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and please review! Thanks for reading! Have a nice day, or night or whatever it is you having!**


	17. Feelings of remorse

**Hey! Sorry it's been a couple days since my last update... But I got caught up in this new story of mine! If any of you are Kaka/naru fans then please check it out! t's called, "The love affairs" I find it to be pretty good and have confidence in it.**

**Anyways...**

**Please enjoy this chapter to the fullest and review!**

**Chapter 17~**

* * *

_"I must protect this old pervert... it's the only thing I can do. So I must do everything in my power, everything." _Safora and Tazuna had been standing off to the side for a while now. Her sensei was fighting to keep them safe and to kill Zabuza, while Naruto and Sasuke were risking their short lived lives to take down Haku.

"I...I'm not doing anything..." The little blue eyed girl lowered her head in shame, as her fist clenched up into regret filled balls. "

The old perv was watching her, he had been watching his protector the whole time. He could see the agony she was in, ever since her beloved sensei told her that she would just be a burden.

Tazuna placed his wrinkly hand on her firm shoulder. "Your not doing, nothing. You are protecting me, the client. Do you have any idea on how important of a job that is? If I die then you will fail this mission, that the fourth hokage gave you so relentlessly. Now... stop sulking and get your act together. If your going to protect me, then I demand that you do it right."

Her eyes looked as she just seen the midnight sky for the first. Amazed at the brilliant beauty of his words that glued her back together in an instant. "Yes sir. I will protect you proper"-

There was a sudden burst of, not so grace full chakra, coming from the direction of the ice prison.

"What the hell... it's so powerful." Safora guided her bright eyes to the direction of her two teammates.

The red and orange mix, with the power filled yell of a familiar voice rung throughout the ears of every one on the bridge.

"N-Naruto!" Safora grabbed the old mans wrist and hurriedly guided him towards the power source.

Once she reached the edges of the iced rectangles, leaving the client a few feet away. She went paralyzed, as her hands laid against the outside of the ice prison.

"Sasuke... Naruto...!" She whisper yelled, barely able to get her voice out.

The raven boy was laying on the cold, hard ground of the unfinished bridge. Hundreds of spikes piercing his pale skin, as blood trickled out from each one.

Naruto, filled with uncontrollable rage, was covered in his own escaping red chakra. Little skin scaring fangs, pointed from the blondes mouth as his eyes shaded over with red taunting eyes. Small slits, like those of a rampaging snakes, were in place of his small blue orbs. The energy over flowing from Narutos body went up in circles like a tornado swirling destructively in one spot.

_"Is Sasuke... dead? What the hell... happened here?"_ Safora was in a state of incomprehensible shock.

"Ahhhhahhhahahhhhh!" The blonde screamed in a mixture of agony, pain and power as he started to break the iced rectangles that held him captive.

"N-Naruto!" Safora, screaming with everything she had held up in her little body.

As her heart started talking for its self..._"Bumm bubum bumm bum bumm"_

_"Just breathe..." An unfamiliar, half heartened voice spoke from nowhere. _

_Who was that...? Marcus.. Marcus has a much deeper voice. But Sasuke.. and Naruto both..._

_They both need me eight?_

_Am I right?_

_"Safora... breathe..." The voice came again._

_Yeah..._

_Yeah I'm right._

The temperature started to drop dramatically, sending shivers through each persons spine.

"Did it just get colder, suddenly?" Zabuza asked more to himself then to the copy nin, who he was in the process of blocking attacks from.

_"Don't tell me that... Naruto blew up and now Safora?" _The so called copy nin stepped back biting his thumb ruthlessly as he ran it against a seal going down his arm.

The ice around the black haired girl started to draw in towards her hand, breaking into smaller pieces from her bidding.

The mask wearing companion of Zabuza turned, swift shock going through his body at what the little girl was doing. "How is she controlling my ice prison...? What is she doing?"

Saforas eyes turned a light shade of purple, the almost invisible waves of dark violet chakra emitting from her body.

The purple eyed girl closed her fist, on the mask wearers ice. As she smiled a small, but hell bringing smile... The cold ice started to crack, and break. Falling to pieces all around them, causing cracks in the bridge.

"Naruto..." Safora said, voice cracking between good and evil. "Take care of Haku..."

The enraged blonde was already going at the other boys face with his new found claws.

Saforas mind was slowly going blank, all reason leaving besides the fact that Sasuke was lying on the ground dead.

The water in the lake around them started to rise up, and over the bridge. Safora was was walking slowly, as the water kept going higher.

Swirls of ice came out of the ground as she picked up her pace, running at full speed along the tip of the ice that was heading towards her sensei and the enemy.

"The water is rising? What did you do, sneak a jutsu in while I wasn't looking?" Zabuza smirked, as Kakashi ripped the sword wielding mans mask off.

"No, that's not me." The silver haired jounins dogs held Zabuza down, as the water started to fall.

At the speed of a bullet, Safora was in between the two advanced shinobi. The water turning into sharp ice crystal, falling directly into Zabuzas direction.

"Dammit Safora, move! It's going to hit us as well!" Kakashi grabbed Saforas waist, pulling her down to the ground. Holding his own body above her own, using him self as a shield to protect his special student.

The silver haired man looked into his students glowing purple eyes.

The simpleness of them, how easily he could read the emotions from her sparkling eyes, sent a jolt of clarity through his body. _"You have always been in pain. How could I, your sensei not have not noticed this?"_

As the crystal spikes hit the ground, and the dust cleared... You could see what was suppose to happen, did not happen at all.

There were crystal spikes plunged all over into the bridge. Around Naruto, who was suddenly calmed down, was a thick sheet of molded ice, surrounding his tanned body. Tazuna had the same thing, except his was taller, and more straight from the position he was standing as it was made around him. Then Sasukes was shaped to fit his laying down posture.

"Kakashi... it's alright. Look above you." Safora said emotionless, as she touched the cold wall beside them.

The silver haired man looked above them, to see the wall of ice all around them like a blanket protecting them from the evils of the night.

"Safora, you did this?" Kakashi raised up from his little miss, the tips of his silver spikes just barely touching the tops of the icy cave they were protected by.

The glow left her eyes, as a shutter went through her body. "Yeah... The crystals were going to hurt you and every one else... I had to stop them. I didn't know what to do and then, the water reacted to my will to protect. I guess..."

The cave around them started to crumble, the misty light gleamed through the cracks revealing the scene in front of them.

"Kakashi..." Safora stared at the bloody mess, on top of Zabuza.

The mask was off of the boy, who had girlish features. His long black hair, tied back at the bottom. Brown eyes, with a single tear escaping the sparkles of them. His thin lips, drawn into a small smile as he said, "Zabuza... I'm of no more use to you... I was going to lose. I'm sorry... Bu- but the time I spen"- *cough cough*

Blood splattered over the missing nins unmasked face.

Zabuza couldn't believe the image in front of him.

His Haku, who he raised since a mere child. Abandoned by his village, an outcast.

His precious Haku was bloody, stabbed repeatedly by the ice crystals.

Aimed for him... not his Haku.

"Haku..." Zabuza whispered out, as the corpse of his little companion fell over. Forever to be dead.

Kakashi and Safora were now standing, watching the instant expression of remorse that crawled over innocently on Zabuzas face. But disappeared after just a few seconds.

"What are you going to do?" The jounin with the silver spikes breathed through, having his dogs release the man.

"Haku... was just a subordination for me to cast away as needed. Only a weapon to use as I pleased. So there is nothing wrong with him dying. It was his decision to jump in front me anyways."

"Is that so?" Kakashi started to build up chakra in his hand.

"Yeah. That's what it boils down to." Zabuza bent over and picked up his sword.

Safora stepped up in front of her sensei. "Why... why do you have to say it like that when Haku obviously loved you with everything he had? Your his master right? You raised him, took care of him. You were all he probably knew. And you raised him to be a killer. Nothing more than a weapon for you to use at your disposal... that... that's just wrong. How could you just throw someone who cares for you so much away?!"

Zabuza flinched at these words, these words that cracked the mask he used to cover his true emotions.

"Like I said... He was nothing more than a servant tending to his master."

"That is cruel. Your his master... his sensei. The love a student grows for their teacher is irreplaceable. But Haku loved you so much more than just that! You could see it! It was an emotion written all over his face... and you can honestly say his death meant nothing to you?! That he was no more than some type of trash!?" Safora was yelling uncontrollably, with a few tears escaping the prison of her blue eyes.

"I never... once said it meant nothing to me. I never once said he was trash either." Zabuza was looking at the ground. Gritting his sharp teeth together.

_'Haku... you protected some one like me... when you are so much better...'_

That emotionless mask started to fall off.

"Chidori!" The copy nin took this as his chance to finish Zabuza off.

Zabuza didn't even bother to move as the gloved, electrifying hand pierced his stomach.

'Haku... I'm sorry...'

The electricity was sent through his whole body. Electrocuting every last remorse filled cell in Zabuzas dying body.

Safora gasped out from the sudden light. "Zabuza..."

Naruto and Tazuna were watching from where the fallen Uchiha laid.

Zabuza was right next to his bloody subordinate.

Lots of people had gathered at the end of the bridge. They looked like delinquents, but in front of them all stood a short, chubby man with a cane. Gray haired and black sunglasses sat at the top of his bowl shaped head.

"Kakashi, we have company. And Zabuza is still alive." Safora bent down to feel for a pulse, eyeing his injuries.

"I know... He sure is persistent."

Naruto walked up behind his two teammates.

"Sakura-chan, what's going on?!"

"I don't know..." Safora stiffened as she felt a shaky hand on her shoulder.

"Little bitch, they are here to kill your client and to finish me off." Zabuza was holding his limp body up with Saforas sturdy frame.

Safora saw the one tear slid down his face. "And what are you going to do about them? Are you going to let them tare at Hakus body any more? Or are you going to...?"

"Give me a kunia." Zabuza ordered.

"Sure thing, but how are you going to hold it?" Safora questioned with a silent smirk.

The self destructive man opened his mouth, eyeing her.

"Okay. Go get em." Safora said with approval in her voice. While sliding the kunia handle in between his two rows of shark teeth.

"Thanks, little bitch." Zabuza murmured through the weapon as he took off. Slicing random throats of the gang of exiled shinobi.

"No problem..." Safora watched as one after another fell to his quick but silent movements.

"He's fallen in the middle of them!" Naruto yelled, while watching the intense scene.

"Well, there are so many of them... I guess I'm going to play a quick *Naruto*, Kakashi it would work allot better if you do it too." Safora started making the kadge bunshin hand sign.

As Kakashi followed only a step behind her. "I'm already exhausted..."

The bridge was covered with a hundred copies of Safora and her sexy sensei, each.

"You dare to even touch Zabuzas body, and we will all* come after you." The real Safora threatened as some of her clones stepped closer to their prey.

What was left of the gang of shinobi left yelling in fear with there jaws dropped.

"Well, that took care of things."

All of the extra sexy Kakashis and Saforas poofed away in clouds of smoke.

"Hey safora-chan, Saskue is"-

But before the blonde could finish, Safora was running back over to the Uchiha.

"Sasuke!" She yelled as the poor boy opened his eyes.

"Jeeze Safora... Not so loud." Sasuke rubbed his head from the headache he just retrieved.

"AHHH I was so worried! You IDIOT!" Safora pounced her teammate forcibly.

_"Was she really that worried?"_

"Okay, okay Safora. I'm sorry... But I cant really breath from how t-ight-ly you are! ACKKK!" Sasuke fell back over, knowing it was useless to try and escape her wrath.

Her arms stayed wrapped tightly around his neck, while her body was plastered across the top of his.

"Sasuke! I thought you had died there for a second...!"

He was able to take his arms and pry the excitably worried girl from his breathing tube. "Hmph. I wouldn't die from something that simple."

Safora hit the over confident Uchiha up the head. "YOU wouldn't die from something that simple huh? Watch it, and I will make you die from something as simple as my fist being plowed into your face."

"Safora-chan! You shouldn't be hitting injured people, you should let them heal fist!"

"Naruto, I wouldn't be hitting him if Sasuke didn't have such a big ego. Maybe a couple hits would lower it down a few notches."

"Ehehhee, well Sasuke, Safora-chan. Sensei sent me over to get you two. Zabuza is dying." The blonde looked back, sadness washing over his lined face.

"Ahh... Okay." Safora lifted the dark haired Uchihas arm around her shoulder, helping him limp over.

Kakashi had carried Zabuza over next to his loving subordination, Haku.

He caressed the pale, unmoving face, with a faint smile going across the corpses lips.

"He, died smiling..." Zabuza barely breathed out as he closed his eyes.

Safora set Sasuke down.

"There's no need to worry then. That means he didn't regret a single thing throughout this life." Safora laid down next to Zabuza, turning her head to face his own.

He opened his eyes, looking into her crystal blue ones.

"He died... h-happy...?"

The little blue eyed girl smiled, showing the care and consideration that went with it.

"Yeah, I do. Becuase a smile of that caliber... one that looks so happy but creeping on the edge of no regret. That's his smile. That's Hakus smile for you, because he loves you." Safora gently grasped the older mans broken hand. "He really did die happily."

A faint swirl of emotion swept over the dying nins face as his eyes closed to great the darkness that waited for him. "Thanks, little bitch."

"Any time, Zabuza..."

After a few moments of waiting, a tear slowly fell down Saforas cheek. "He's... Zabuzas gone..."

Naruto bent next to his blue eyed friend, "Safora-chan..."

"Look, Zabuza died with a small smile on his lips..." Safora gripped his large hand tighter. "He looks happily at peace."

Kakashi slumped down next to Safora too. "Yes he is."

She yawned, "I... used so much chakra with the ice protection things... I think i'ma just sleep a little bit..."

"D-did she seriously just fall asleep like that?" Naruto said, impressed with her fast acting work.

"Yeah. I think she is." Sasuke said, feeling like he should get a word in too.

"Good god... now I have to carry her and I'm already so tired." The sexy sensei moaned while running his fingers through his spiky silver hair.

* * *

**A/N~ I hope you enjoyed and continue to read my story! Thanks! Please review!**


End file.
